Crema
by White-Clown
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt vient de décrocher un travail chez Vogue en tant qu'assistant de Carrie Bradshaw. L'une de ses fonctions consiste à apporter son café le matin. Il rencontre Blaine, le timide et adorable barista qui attire son attention. Chacun va bouleverser la vie de l'autre, ceci est leur histoire.
1. Con Panna

Après avoir été complètement charmé par la fanfiction de **twobirdsonesong** j'ai décidé, avec la permission de l'auteur, de la traduire et de la publier sur FF. net :)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu!

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

**Rating**: Je dirais K+ en général mais certains chapitres seront M, je préviendrais en début de chapitre, donc T met tout le monde d'accord.

**/!\** Pour ce chapitre j'ai traduit l'un des nombreux prompts qu'a écrit l'auteur à côté et je l'ai incorporé au chapitre, ce prompt a était écrit après que l'histoire principale et était entièrement écrite mais il suit la chronologie de ce chapitre. Je me suis dit que ne pas traduire toutes ces scènes avec Cooper seraient dommage ;) **/!\**

* * *

Blaine jette un oeil à l'horloge.

07h35 du matin.

Il lui reste encore cinq minutes avant qu'il arrive. Blaine observe la ligne interminable de clients qui s'étend le long du comptoir, passe la vitrine pleine de pâtisseries et continue jusqu'à la porte. S'il commence à faire le café maintenant, il va être froid avant qu'il ne puisse l'obtenir. Et la dernière des choses que Blaine désire est de_ lui_ donner un latte tiède avec une crème décomposée.

Cela fait une semaine. Une semaine depuis que le grand et beau jeune homme avec une peau lisse, pâle et des yeux captivants, s'est frayé un chemin pour la première fois dans le Starbucks animé de Blaine le lundi matin, les bras chargés de cahiers et de trop nombreux sacs calés sur ses larges épaules.

Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait commandé un verre selon ce qui était inscrit sur un bout de papier et s'était démené un peu avec la carte de crédit pour payer, aux prises avec ses sacs et cahiers. Blaine avait été au comptoir ce matin-là, comme il l'est presque toujours, et avait renversé au moins deux tasses d'expresso et brûlé un pichet de lait en essayant de jeter de petits regards à l'homme qui était vraiment trop bien vêtu pour n'être qu'un simple touriste.

D'après ce que Blaine pouvait voir depuis le dessus de la machine à expresso, l'homme portait un manteau noir, adapté à sa silhouette mince, avec un foulard bleu clair drapé autour de son cou, même si nous étions en septembre et qu'il faisait encore chaud. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, mais stylisés et paraissaient doux au toucher. Non pas que Blaine voulait toucher ses cheveux. Ce serait étrange et inapproprié.

Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour que la commande du jeune homme n'arrive entre les mains de Blaine, mais quand il commença à la préparer, il ralentit son rythme effréné de d'habitude, étrangement désireux de faire ce café du mieux qu'il put, et pour être parfaitement honnête, il savait comment faire une sacrée bonne tasse de café. Il chauffa le lait avec soin, agacé et pas pour la première fois, avec les machines automatiques qui ne possèdent pas la subtile habilité nécessaire pour créer une très belle mousse. Mais réussit, et la cuillerée qu'il ramassa à travers la coulée de la boisson (une mousse légère), qui dissimulait une crème mielleuse et dorée, était douce et soyeuse. Parfait.

Blaine n'avait pas pris la peine de lire le nom sur la tasse jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse l'appel:

"J'ai un venti, sans sucre, mousse légère, deux Splenda latte pour Mme Bradshaw."

Blaine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux surpris devant le nom.

"C'est pour moi, merci." Le jeune homme aux cheveux parfaits et aux beaux vêtements tendit la main pour la boisson, mais Blaine ne l'avait pas lâché. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient presque sur le gobelet.

"Mme Bradshaw? "Blaine avait demandé, bêtement.

L'homme avait joliment rougi et se mordit la lèvre. "C'est pour mon patron", il avait admis, et Blaine frissonna au son de sa douce voix. «C'est mon premier jour. Je ne savais pas que je devais apporter son café. Personne ne me l'a dit. "

"Oh. Le voici. "Blaine lâcha enfin la boisson et espèra que son sourire n'était pas aussi stupide que la façon dont il se sentait. Il n'a même pas remarqué le mauvais regard que leur jetaient les autres clients alors que les commandes commençaient à s'accumuler sur le comptoir.

"Merci. J'espère qu'il est bon," le jeune homme désigna de la tête la boisson dans sa main, et redressa un peu les sacs sur son épaule. "Je vais être viré si ce n'est pas le cas."

Le visage de Blaise se décomposa et il resta bouche bée devant le jeune homme, qui avait l'air vraiment très sérieux, malgré l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux magnifiques. "Quoi?"

L'homme sourit et roula des yeux. "Je plaisante, je plaisante. Votre tête était inestimable cependant".

Blaine avait cherché à répondre quelque chose, quelque chose d'intelligent, plein d'esprit et qui ferait rire le jeune homme, mais un téléphone portable se mis à vibrer de quelque part dans son manteau et le jeune homme jura doucement dans sa barbe.

«Merde, merde,» murmura-t-il. «Je vais être vraiment en retard. Merci encore." Et puis il était parti, poussant la porte avec son épaule et disparut dans l'agitation de Times Square.

Blaine le regarda passer devant la grande fenêtre. «J'espère que je ne vais pas vous faire virer."

Le jeune homme était revenu le lendemain matin, une heure plus tôt et cette fois sans rien sauf une sacoche en cuir. Il avait l'air plus calme, moins anxieux, et il se tenait toujours impeccablement habillé dans la ligne jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la caisse et ait ordonné la même commande que la veille.

"Je vois que je ne vous ai pas fait virer», déclara Blaine, lorsque le jeune homme atteint le comptoir où sa boisson parfaitement préparée était déjà prête pour lui.

"Et je vous en remercie," avait-il répondu, ses yeux étaient d'une nuance de bleu un peu différente de ce qu'ils avaient été le matin précédent. "J'aime assez ce travail, ou du moins je pense que je l'aime. C'est seulement ma deuxième journée. Nous verrons si je ne fous rien en l'air dans les neuf prochaines heures. "

"Eh bien voici l'espoir d'un troisième." Blaine était soulagé qu'il ait réussi à dire quelque chose de légèrement non muet. Sa langue, déjà à la base pas très vive, était lourde dans sa bouche quand il s'agissait de parler à ce magnifique et intrigant inconnu.

Le jeune homme avait récupéré sa tasse des mains de Blaine et s'en alla avec un autre sourire.

Il revenait chaque matin de la semaine, à la même heure, et ordonnait exactement la même commande. Et Blaine ne savait toujours pas son nom.

* * *

Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour qu'il fasse son apparition, mais cela n'empêcha pas Blaine de regarder par-dessus la foule à chaque fois qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir ou qu'il voyait celle-ci bouger du coin de l'œil. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours, mais Blaine attendait avec impatience la rapide petit minute d'interaction qu'il obtenait avec lui. Il rendait Blaine nerveux, incertain et parfois tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se moquer de lui-même une fois que l'homme quittait le magasin et disparassait dans l'agitation de Times Square. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se réjouissait de cet instant, beaucoup trop. Le jeune homme l'accueillait toujours avec un salut ou un bonjour et il le regardait droit dans les yeux quand il le disait, comme si Blaine valait la peine qu'il prenne son temps et son attention. Blaine mémorisait ce regard et le retenait profondément enfoui à l'intérieur de lui là où cela le réconfortait et lui permettait de passer la journée.

C'est juste un gars, il devrait être juste un gars. Blaine voit des centaines d'hommes attrayants, de tous types, chaque jour. Il y a les hommes d'affaires en costumes chers avec les mallettes vides et les sourcils froncés en permanence, il y a des touristes avec des cartes de métro qui se rassemblent autour de petites tables à essayer de comprendre les quartiers chics du centre-ville, il y a les tous maigres, les genres artistes mignons avec les cheveux striés et piercings à l'arcade sourcilière qui semblent l'observer, mais ne disent jamais rien. Personne ne lui a jamais vraiment rien dit.

Blaine est pratiquement sûr qu'il a vu tout ce que Manhattan a à offrir. Mais maintenant il y a ce gars. Ce gars avec ses longues jambes et ses yeux brillants, ses larges épaules et ses vêtements étonnants. Cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui, Blaine le sait, même s'il ne sait pas qui il est du tout. Il est quelque chose que Blaine n'a jamais rencontré auparavant. Il est _quelque chose._

Blaine sent quelqu'un planer sur le comptoir, et l'observer, juste en dehors de son champ de vision, et il veut l'ignorer. Il y a une légère accumulation de boissons depuis qu'une femme a décidé qu'elle voulait quatre frapuccinos, et non un seul, et toutes de différentes saveurs, et il ne voulait pas être stoppé dans son élan par n'importe quelle question ou demande stupide. Les gens sont constamment en train de l'interrompre pour différentes choses - la clé des toilettes, un plateau en verre, juste un peu plus de soja dans leur café, même s'ils sont censés payer pour cela à ce moment-là. Blaine a mille choses à se soucier à chaque instant de son quart de travail et de temps en temps ces petites choses qui s'ajoutent à la pile deviennent de trop.

Il se baisse pour prendre un nouveau litre de lait juste pour se donner un moment pour souffler un coup avant d'aborder la personne qui attend de toute évidence que Blaine la remarque. La poubelle sous le comptoir se remplit à nouveau et il a besoin de Jeff pour lui rapporter plus de lait, mais Jeff est occupé à essayer de couper un sandwich en moitié pour le petit déjeuner de la femme qui a pensé qu'il serait autorisé d'apporter une poussette pour jumeaux dans le magasin et de la laisser dans le milieu de l'allée occupée.

"Puis-je avoir un café, s'il vous plaît?" La personne demande enfin et il a un accent anglais. Cela ne veut pas déstabiliser Blaine, il a l'habitude avec les touristes de tous horizons.

"Certainement, monsieur», dit Blaine, versant le lait dans un café avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire, et il se bat pour garder sa voix neutre. "Mais vous allez devoir commander à la caisse. C'est de l'autre côté du comptoir. "

Allez faire la queue comme tout le monde merde, il pense et souhaite pouvoir le dire. Blaine est bon à garder la tête baissée, sa langue entraînée à dire des oui monsieur et des non madame. Mais il y a des jours où même Blaine, qui se force à garder son sang-froid et à rester pondéré, veut juste s'en aller et dire ce qu'il pense vraiment de certains de ses clients. Peut-être lors de son dernier jour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un gars doit faire pour obtenir une tasse de thé ici?" L'homme dit, et il y a une note d'agacement dans sa voix qui met les nerfs de Blaine au tapis. Il en a assez et il n'est même pas 8h du matin.

Il se retourne, prêt à dire quelque chose qu'il espère ne pas dire, mais sa mâchoire tombe ouverte et il lâche presque la tasse de ses mains quand il voit de qui il s'agit.

«Cooper?" Il siffle et regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prête la moindre attention. Il ne peut presque pas croire que son frère est là. Mais il y est, appuyé nonchalamment contre le comptoir du bar, juste assez loin pour être principalement hors de vue de la ligne. Ses yeux bleus scintillent - de couleur si différente par rapport à ceux de Blaine - et sa bouche s'étire en un sourire familier. Il a un costume mince, avec une cravate fine noire, et il porte un chapeau. Un foutu chapeau fedora. Blaine veut rouler des yeux en voyant cela, mais il lui va bien. Tout semble bien sur Cooper.

"Hey B. Tu ressemblais à quelqu'un qui était réellement en train de devenir fou pendant une seconde. Comment tu te sens?"

"Que fais-tu ici?" Blaine tente de garder sa voix basse de peur qu'il n'attire l'attention de quiconque. Cooper Anderson ne peut pas simplement venir valser dans un Starbucks dans le milieu de ce foutu Times Square et espérer que tout ça passe bien.

"Puis-je simplement passer chez mon petit frère?" Cooper penche la tête, interrogateur, boudant un peu, et Blaine veut savoir comment Cooper sait même qu'il travaille aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas son poste habituel. Blaine ne prend plus le même depuis que Cooper a appelé le magasin pour vérifier son emploi du temps.

Jeff se glisse derrière lui et laisse tomber quelques sandwichs pour le déjeuner sur le comptoir, et quand il aperçoit Cooper, ses yeux s'écarquillent et semblent confus quand il le reconnaît, mais il ne dit rien. Il jette juste à Blaine un regard interrogateur, accepte le subtil mouvement de tête de celui-ci, et se dérobe. Parfois, Blaine aime vraiment Jeff.

"Pourquoi parles-tu avec un accent britannique?" Demande Blaine.

"Je pense à auditionner pour un rôle ", répond Cooper. "Super script. C'est un escroc. Il voyage partout. Toutes sortes d'identités différentes. Mon anglais est pas mal, mais je pense que mon Écossais a besoin d'être travaillé. Comme le chapeau? "Cooper dirige ses doigts le long de la crête de son chapeau fedora avant qu'il ne l'enlève et fasse un petit mouvement compliqué avec lui avant de le replacer. «Je pense que ce serait un bon trait de caractère."

«Je ne savais pas que tu auditionnais encore pour des choses."

"Eh bien, c'est une sorte de formalité." Cooper hausse les épaules. Blaine ne comprend pas comment son frère est toujours aussi nonchalant à propos de sa propre gloire et de son succès. «Alors, tu finis quand? Occupons-nous de déjeuner ou dîner. Ou les deux. Je suis en ville pour un moment. "

Et tu sais que mes placards sont essentiellement vides, Blaine pense, la honte ayant un goût amer et terrible dans sa gorge. Mais il l'avale. Il le fait toujours. Cooper se porte bien financièrement et il ne peut pas blâmer son frère pour sa sollicitude. Même s'il y a toujours une lourde pierre d'humiliation dans son estomac quand il pense à sa propre situation financière.

Blaine veut dire quelque chose d'acerbe sur la façon dont il pourrait déjà avoir des plans et que Cooper ne peut pas faire irruption comme ça quand il le veut, mais ils savent tous deux ce n'est pas vrai.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire à Cooper qu'il termine à deux heures, mais il entend alors une commande familière être criée et son coeur rate un battement.

"Venti, sans sucre, mousse légère, deux Splenda latte."

Blaine regarde vers la ligne de clients pour le voir debout à la caisse. Il porte une chemise blanche et Blaine peut juste voir un soupçon du pantalon rouge qu'il porte. Blaine a une paire similaire, il a des papillons dans le ventre et se sent heureux rien qu'à penser qu'ils partagent un petit rien. Il ne porte pas de foulard ce matin, mais il a une cravate à carreaux noirs et blancs noués habilement autour de son cou. L'homme lève les yeux de son portefeuille et attrape le regard de Blaine qui le fixe. Il sourit, visiblement pas contrarié par le regard flagrant de Blaine, ses yeux sont si bleus et le soleil brille à travers les grandes fenêtres se reflétant sur les reflets plus clairs dans ses cheveux et Blaine ne peut plus respirer.

_Bonjour, tu es le meilleur moment de ma journée, se dit-il à lui-même car il ne peut pas le dire à haute voix._

"Oh, je vois." dit Cooper, ses yeux pétillants de joie. Blaine rougit de gêne et d'irritation et ne veut rien de plus que frapper Cooper.

"Tu n'as rien vu", marmonne-t-il. Il prend la tasse annotée de la commande du jeune homme et commence le processus fastidieux de la préparation de son café. Blaine sait que ce n'est pas pour lui, mais pour son patron, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Blaine espère qu'un jour, peut-être, il va pouvoir faire pour ce jeune homme une boisson uniquement pour lui. Il pense qu'il pourrait être un moka, ou un chai - quelque chose avec un peu de douceur pour compléter le profond goût terreux de l'expresso. Blaine veut le voir lever le verre à ses lèvres et fermer les yeux quand il savoure pour la première fois le goût parfait. Il ne pense pas au combien il veut lui aussi goûter à la saveur sur la bouche du jeune homme avec ses propres lèvres.

"Tu l'aimes bien." Chantonne Cooper.

«Je ne le connais pas."

«Mais tu l'aimes bien. Il est très beau. "

"Vas-t'en, Cooper." Il souhaite pouvoir faire taire Cooper. Mais impossible de faire taire son frère une fois qu'il a mis la main sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

«Tu devrais lui demander de sortir."

"Coop"

Je ne sais même pas son nom, Blaine pense amèrement. Cela a le goût de l'échec et de la déception. Il a eu toutes ses chances au cours des trois derniers jours pour demander à ce magnifique, charmant mec complètement d'un autre monde que le sien, et il ne peut même pas faire ça. Il est pathétique.

"File-lui ton numéro. Oh, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire? Tu devrais marquer ton nom et ton numéro sur sa tasse, ce serait adorable. Fais le." Cooper agite ses doigts vers le marqueur perpétuellement caché dans la poche du tablier de Blaine.

Blaine ne peut rien dire pour sa défense parce qu'il s'approche du comptoir. Blaine tire ses épaules en arrière et se tient un peu plus droit, comme pour se faire plus grand, plus attrayant.

Tu es ridicule.

«Bonjour», dit-il, et sa voix est toujours aussi douce et merveilleuse. Elle glisse le long de la peau de Blaine comme de la soie et Blaine réprime un frisson. Il veut fermer ses yeux et laisser le son de la voix de ce homme juste déferler sur lui, pénétrer profondément dans sa peau jusqu'à ses os. Blaine peut sentir les yeux ennuyeux de Cooper sur le côté de sa tête et il souhaite presque pouvoir se réfugier dans l'un des réfrigérateurs pour l'aider à refroidir ses joues brûlantes.

"Bonjour", répond Blaine. Sa voix est rugueuse et ridicule à ses propres oreilles. «Voici votre boisson." Blaine lui tend le latté, et il voit que leurs doigts s'effleurent presque. Il y a assez d'espace blanc sur la tasse pour un autre nom, et éventuellement un numéro.

"Je vous remercie, comme toujours. Mon patron dit que ce sont les meilleures lattes de sa vie », dit l'homme, et il bat un peu des sourcils. Ses lèvres sont roses et semblent douces, sa peau est si pâle mais parsemée d'un blush sur ses pommettes. Il ne semble pas remarquer Cooper, parce que ses yeux ne quittent jamais Blaine. Blaine remarque le regard du jeune homme vacillant sur son visage et ses cheveux et même le long de son corps. Il se souvient trop tard qu'il a déboutonné le bouton du haut de son polo ce matin et un petit bout de sa poitrine est visible.

"Je vous en prie. Je ferais tout pour vous empêcher d'être congédié avant que votre première semaine ne soit écoulée". La langue de Blaine est lourde et maladroite dans sa bouche, et il tord un chiffon désinfectant entre ses mains pour se donner quelque chose à faire.

"Jusqu'à demain," dit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil, et agite la boisson dans la direction de Blaine avant de se détourner du comptoir et de se diriger vers la porte. Blaine l'observe, ses yeux suivent la largeur de ses épaules et la longue courbe de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue dans la foule. Blaine soupire et sa posture s'effondre. Il est complètement et totalement désespéré.

"Wow," dit Cooper, amusé et consterné en même temps. "C'était pas brillant."

"Va te faire foutre." Blaine jette le chiffon et se réjouit quand il frappe le Fedora de Cooper qui tombe au sol. Il va faire acheter à Cooper quelque chose d'incroyablement cher pour le dîner, juste comme ça.

* * *

C'était un autre lundi matin et Blaine était déjà prêt à le recevoir. Un pichet de lait frais et des verres propres préparés à l'avance juste pour la commande du jeune homme. Il avait fait en sorte de gérer tous les commandes au comptoir, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile en soit, tout le monde sait que de tout le magasin il est celui qui prépare les meilleures boissons.

L'horloge affiche une nouvelle minute de passée et Blaine lève la tête juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre et il fait son entrée, grand et majestueux dans son long manteau et ses bottes hautes.

Les yeux du jeune homme trouvent immédiatement les siens à travers la foule de clients et Blaine lui esquisse un petit salut, frissonnant jusqu'aux orteils quand l'étranger lui sourit et lui agite ses doigts (ses doigts longs et minces) en retour.

Blaine ignore tout de sa formation Starbucks et commence à préparer la boisson du jeune homme, en avance sur les autres gobelets en ligne.

Il entend qu'on lui crie une autre commande de boisson et voit un gobelet annoté être posé à côté de lui. Il y jette un oeil: grand moka sans sucre. Le nom griffonné en haut du gobelet est "Kurt." Blaine prend un autre pichet de lait écrémé fumant et finit les venti latté avec une légère maitrise artistique pour ce qui est de l'agencement de la mousse que Mme Bradshaw ne remarquera certainement jamais cependant, mais il plaît à Blaine de le faire de toute façon.

"Voici votre boisson, assistant de Mme Bradshaw," dit-il, en délaissant un peu la timidité dans sa voix. Il avait eu quelques jours de repos dont il avait bien profité ce week-end, il avait terminé tous ses devoirs, c'est un beau lundi matin, et il se sentait courageux.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel, mais prend sa commande. «Vous êtes bien trop bon avec moi. Je vous ai vu commencer ma boisson avant celle des autres personnes. Je peux seulement imaginer les émeutes s'ils venaient à l'apprendre".

«Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez." Blaine est impressionné dans la façon dont il arrive à flirter, juste un peu, tout en faisant un moka.

"Oh, bien sûr que non. Je dois surement faire erreur." Le jeune homme mord sa lèvre inférieure, et Blaine voudrait savoir ce que ça fait. Il se concentre sur le gobelet en face de lui, et pas sur la largeur des épaules de l'étranger, ou sur la longueur de son cou pâle exposé par le bas drapé de son écharpe.

"Puis-je avoir un plateau?" Demande le jeune homme, en désignant de la tête la pile de plateaux en carton sur le comptoir.

"Pour un café?" Blaine demande, confus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un a demandé un plateau pour un petit verre, mais c'est la première fois que l'étranger a demandé quelque chose.

"Oh, celui-là est le mien aussi. J'ai finalement commandé quelque chose pour moi. Mon patron m'a crié dessus pour avoir négligé ma dépendance à la caféine. "L'homme hausse légèrement les épaules, évidemment un peu gêné, et encore en train de sourire à la remarque de son patron. Cela doit être son premier vrai travail, et il a de la chance que son employeur ne semble pas être un abruti.

Blaine jette un oeil au gobelet sur lequel il vient de mettre un couvercle.

_Kurt._

Le nom du jeune homme est Kurt. Il n'est plus "l'assistant de Mme Bradshaw", c'est Kurt.

«Kurt», dit Blaine, et rougit à son ton idiot.

"C'est moi."

"Grand moka sans sucre."

"Ouais, c'est aussi moi."

Blaine hésite à remettre au jeune homme, à Kurt, son café. Il l'a fait par automatisme, aucun détail, aucune finesse, juste la répétition de mouvement longtemps pratiqué. Pas comme le latte sur lequel, même s'il avait su que ce n'était pas pour Kurt spécifiquement, il avait toujours passé un peu plus de temps à le peaufiner.

"Permettez-moi de le refaire», dit-il, déjà à mi-chemin vers la poubelle. La crème au chocolat n'est probablement pas bien incorporée dans le lait et c'est probablement agglutiné au fond de la tasse. Il ne peut servir ça à Kurt.

"Quoi? Non, je suis sûr qu'il est bien." Kurt tend la main et prend la tasse des mains de Blaine, et cette fois, leurs doigts s'effleurent. Blaine frissonne, même s'il fait toujours aussi chaud derrière le bar avec les machines à expresso en face de lui et le four dans son dos. Il espère que ses joues ne sont pas aussi rouges qu'elles ont l'air de l'être.

«Mais-"

"Nope." Kurt place la deuxième boisson sur le plateau et le ramasse. "Si ce n'est pas bon, je vais revenir et te faire virer." Il fait un clin d'oeil à Blaine, un foutu clin d'oeil, et Blaine sait que son visage est rouge et que sa mâchoire est tombée.

"Rendez-vous demain, barista." Et puis Kurt est parti, retourné dans la cohue éternelle de Times Square. Blaine tente de l'apercevoir, le grand dans la foule, pour voir où il va après son départ chaque matin, mais Kurt tourne au coin sur Broadway et disparaît du champ de vision.

Blaine sait que Kurt sera de retour demain matin, et il va avoir le meilleur foutu moka sans sucre en attente pour lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre par review! :)


	2. Doppio

Je ne pensais pas poster le deuxième chapitre aussi tôt mais avec tout ce qui sa passe en ce moment je pense que tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

J'espère que Cory a rejoint un monde meilleur, il n'aurait pas dû mourir si jeune. Rest in peace Cory Monteith

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

**Rating**: Je dirais K+ en général mais certains chapitres seront M, je préviendrais en début de chapitre, donc T met tout le monde d'accord.

* * *

Blaine ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait (il sait pourquoi, il ne veut tout simplement pas y penser), mais le lendemain matin, il se lève quinze minutes plus tôt, ce qui signifie qu'il est 04h30 et il est sûr que ses voisins adorent le son d'une cornemuse grinçante lorsqu'il se douche beaucoup plus tôt. Il se souvient de la semaine dernière quand le petit garçon indiscipliné a remonté le couloir et a frappé sa porte à 21 heures à coup de pied, le réveillant d'un sommeil agité sur le canapé.

Il regarde dans son placard sa collection de polos noirs qui sont entassés à l'extrême gauche, aussi loin du reste de ses vêtements que possible. Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qu'il possède à une odeur de café. Ses vêtements. Ses livres. Jusqu'à son lit merde. Il sent le café. Douches et eau de Cologne ne font rien pour masquer l'odeur des fèves torréfiées et du café moulu qui s'attardent sur sa peau, s'infiltre dans ses pores, s'entortille dans ses cheveux. Au début, il détestait ça, mais c'était il y a des années. Maintenant c'est juste là.

Blaine saisit un de ses plus récents polos standard et l'enfile. Celui-ci n'a pas été lavé un million de fois et est encore neuf, noir foncé, exempt de taches par-ci par-là de crème fouettée qui ne veulent pas partir. Il n'a pas repassé son pantalon, parce que son fer a repassé a rendu l'âme il y a deux mois et il ne veut pas perdre de l'argent à en acheter un nouveau, pas avec les cours qui recommencent de nouveau et ses heures qui diminuent de manière drastique en conséquence. Mais il est prudent et pense à suspendre son pantalon pendant la nuit et celui qu'il choisit pour aujourd'hui, noir et taillé pour remonter juste peu au-dessus de la cheville (parce que rien dans le code vestimentaire ne l'interdit), sont exempts de plis. Ce matin-là, il est très important pour lui d'être aussi propre, et que ces vêtements soient froissés le moins possible.

Il passe plus de temps que d'habitude à se regarder dans le miroir ce matin, mettant un peu de produit dans ses boucles, en prenant soin de les styliser. Il est loin du temps où il peignait ses cheveux à plat sur sa tête. New York l'a pourvu d'un certain nombre de choses, l'une d'elles et pas la moindre est le courage de laisser ses cheveux au naturel. Mais ce matin-là, il veut avoir l'air un peu mieux, un peu moins sauvage.

Blaine attrape son propre regard dans le miroir et il rougit. il y a une raison évidente pour laquelle il donne de l'importance à son apparence tôt en ce matin encore sombre.

La semaine de Kurt lorsqu'il y pense (et merde, son coeur rate un battement à chaque fois qu'il pense au grand jeune homme, extraordinairement bien foutu de haut en bas), était un heureux hasard. Il ne travaille pas habituellement aussi souvent, ou de manière aussi cohérente le matin. Son programme d'études supérieures à Tisch va être intense, épuisant la plupart du temps, et il ne s'en tient qu'à vingt heures par semaine, et non moins, pour se qualifier à l'assurance-maladie.

C'est seulement la deuxième semaine de cours cependant, et la charge de travail est encore assez petite pour que Blaine récupère des quarts de travail supplémentaire, à la place de son collègue désespéré, sans trop se soucier de cela. Il ne sera pas en mesure de le faire éternellement cependant, tous ceux qui ont déjà traversé la première année du programme l'ont averti. Quelques dollars supplémentaires ne feront donc pas de mal.

Mais maintenant, maintenant il est reconnaissant qu'il a fait tout ça, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il avait refusé les heures supplémentaires, il n'aurait jamais vu Kurt. Kurt avec ses yeux insondables et sa peau parfaite. Kurt avec ses vêtements coûteux et ses cheveux exquis. Ses larges épaules et sa taille fine. La façon dont ses mains s'enroulent autour de la tasse de café.

Blaine se rend compte qu'il a été debout dans sa salle de bain exiguë pendant trop longtemps, regardant distraitement dans le miroir et il secoue la tête. Il est un idiot. Kurt n'est clairement pas de son monde. Il s'agit de l'assistant de quelqu'un d'assez important pour avoir besoin d'un assistant, et celui qui achète son café tous les matins avec la carte de l'entreprise. Blaine est juste un étudiant diplômé en difficulté qui ne peut pas acheter un nouveau fer a repassé et est plus inquiet à propos de son travail scolaire à venir que d'avoir une vraie vie sociale.

Blaine saisit son tablier (un "maître du café" noir que l'on ne peut plus obtenir) qui pend perpétuellement à la porte de la salle de bain et se précipite hors de son appartement.

* * *

Un grand nombre de ses collègues ne se soucient pas vraiment de ça, mais Blaine aime les heures d'ouverture. Il y a un rythme à ces heures, il faut que le café et le thé glacé soient infusés, le stand de pâtisserie garnie, le four chaud. Si ceux qui ont les horaires de fermeture on fait leur travail correctement, les plats sont propres, les tasses sont stockées et la poudre moqua attend sur le comptoir pour être mélangés. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps entre le pointage et l'ouverture des portes, mais quand c'est fait correctement avec la bonne équipe, il travaille tous ensemble à merveille et ils sont tous prêt au moment où le premier homme d'affaires impatient ou le touriste somnolent vient frapper à leur porte.

Cela ne veut pas dire que Blaine veut faire l'ouverture à chaque fois qu'il travaille, il préfère éteindre son réveil et dormir comme tout le monde, mais la beauté de l'ouverture est qu'il a une bonne demi-heure sans clients, et souvent il est tellement endormi que le temps file et sa première pause de 10 minutes passe dans un nuage de répétition pratiqué, de faux sourires et d'interminable tasse d'expresso.

L'ouverture signifie aussi qu'il est là, à sa place habituelle derrière le bar, lorsque Kurt entre dans la boutique.

C'est un lumineux, chaud matin d'automne à New York et la paire de lunettes de soleil que porte Kurt cache ses yeux. Sa tenue est plus légère que celle de la semaine précédente, quand il y avait eu une légère brise de froid dans l'air, mais il n'en est pas moins étonnant. Blaine ne sait pas grand-chose ou même quoi que ce soit sur les concepteurs, mais la veste blanche que Kurt porte, zippé sur un t-shirt gris/noir avec un col en V, semble coûter au moins un mois du salaire de Blaine. Il ne veut même pas penser à la valeur des chaussures qui montent jusqu'aux genoux dont Kurt est vêtu. Il essaie aussi de ne pas penser à la longueur des jambes fines de Kurt dans ce sombre jean ajusté.

Blaine avale dur quand Kurt enlève ses lunettes de soleil et les accroche au col de son t-shirt (Blaine est certain qu'il ne veut pas gâcher le balayage soigné de ses cheveux en poussant ses lunettes sur le dessus de sa tête) et scanne le magasin. Son visage s'illumine quand il aperçoit Blaine, et Blaine espère, bêtement, stupidement, que Kurt remarque ses cheveux. Il se souvient trop tard que Kurt ne verra jamais son pantalon parce qu'il est derrière le bar, la plupart de son corps caché de sa vue. Il est reconnaissant, toutefois, que ses chaussures soient dissimulées, de vieilles converses toutes noires en lambeaux qui portent les cicatrices et les taches de lait déversés, ainsi que de chute de Frapuccino.

Blaine ne tient pas compte du fait qu'il ne sait même pas si Kurt est intéressé par les hommes.

Blaine soulève deux tasses vides - un venti et un grande - et lève un sourcil interrogateur. De l'arrière de la ligne inhabituellement courte, Kurt rit et hoche la tête vers lui. Si Blaine ne fait rien d'autre d'intéressant aujourd'hui, au moins il a fait rire Kurt.

Kurt appuie sa hanche contre le comptoir du bar quand il fait la queue et passe la caisse. il y a généralement deux types de clients Starbucks au magasin de Blaine: ceux qui se meurs impatience dans la file le long du comptoir et sont prêts à arracher leur boisson de la main du barista (ou prendre la boisson de quelqu'un d'autre si elle ne fait pas vraiment attention), et ceux qui se tiennent trop loin, pianotant sur leurs téléphones portables et n'entende jamais lorsque l'on crie leur commande.

Kurt semble n'être aucun des deux, il se tient debout près du comptoir mais son langage corporel est languissant et décontracté, son torse est une ligne régulière à partir de la courbe de sa hanche qu'il appuie contre le comptoir.

Si près, ses cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds et ses yeux sont bleus comme la mer, étincelant dans la lumière du soleil du matin filtrant à travers les fenêtres. Blaine tente et échoue de ne pas se sentir gêné d'être aussi ennuyeux, cheveux foncés (cheveux sur lesquels il a passé un peu de temps ce matin) et ses yeux inintéressants. Il ne peut pas imaginer que quelqu'un comme Kurt pourrait être intéressé par quelqu'un comme lui, mais il avait tout de même fait un effort pour être appréciable.

"Tes cheveux ont l'air bien ce matin" dit Kurt, Blaine laisse échapper le Splenda qu'il avait ouvert. L'édulcorant vole partout et Blaine laisse tomber les paquets dans la tasse. Ces joues se colorent d'un rouge profond et honteux, il atteint pour un nouveau café en évitant ce qui doit certainement être un regard apitoyé de Kurt.

«Je, merci." Blaine lève enfin les yeux et Kurt le fixe, il se mord un peu la lèvre inférieure, les joues colorées d'un joli rose. "J'aime votre veste."

Kurt passe une main sur la manche de la veste en question, la lissant juste un peu. "Incroyable n'est-ce pas? Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils me laissent la porter. Dans le monde réel, où un certain nombre de choses peuvent lui arriver. "

Blaine veut demander ce qu'il entend par là, mais le lait a fini de chauffer et les gobelets sont prêts. Le café est pour le patron de Kurt, et il est hors de question pour Blaine de le rater, parce qu'il ne peut actuellement pas lâcher des yeux la peau mince à la base de la gorge de Kurt.

«Pourquoi tu ne portes pas un insigne d'identité?" Kurt demande soudainement.

Blaine regarde vers le bas sur sa poitrine où son tablier est dépourvu d'un badge. "Je l'ai perdu il y a un certain temps. Et je ne l'ai jamais remplacé. Personne n'a rien dit à ce sujet pour l'instant."

"Je parie que ça permet de garder tous les clients lubriques éloignés, hein?"

Blaine ne comprend pas le commentaire, les gens ne regardent pas le petit barista avec les cheveux fous et accros au pantalon qui mettent ses chevilles à nu. Blaine couvre sa maladresse en démarrant la boisson de Kurt. Il ne voit pas la façon dont les joues de Kurt s'assombrissent avec son propre embarras.

Il chauffe le lait autrement qu'il ne le ferait pour un latte. Il ne veut pas que de la mousse se forme, pas pour cela. Peut-être un autre matin, il va faire un cappuccino à Kurt. Il souhaite qu'il aurait pu avoir de meilleurs ingrédients que ce mix en poudre de moka, comme un bon chocolat et des écorces d'orange qu'il aurait pu travailler pour concevoir quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux à goûter pour Kurt.

Blaine se contente d'ajuster la quantité de moka utilisée, une poignée en moins que la norme, et ajoute une poignée de vanille (sans sucre, parce que Kurt l'a commandé ainsi) comme s'il faisait un chocolat chaud. Il verse quelque fonds d'expresso juste comme pour un ristretto, en gardant le tout juste un peu plus doux. Il sait qu'il prend toutes sortes de libertés avec le café de Kurt, mais il ne se soucie pas. Il a promis à Kurt le foutu meilleur moka qu'il pouvait réaliser et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il s'agite lorsqu'il verse le lait à foison, pour faire en sorte que cette fois il n'y ait aucune chance que le chocolat ne s'intègre pas pleinement. Il est toujours ennuyé par le fait qu'il a donné à Kurt cette boisson douteuse et veut effacer le goût de celle -ci de la mémoire de Kurt.

Blaine glisse un couvercle sur la tasse. Il aurait fait un petit dessin sur le dessus - peut-être une feuille pour la saison à venir - mais Kurt le regardait avec ses beaux yeux brillants, et il sentait ses mains trop instable.

Il glisse la boisson vers Kurt, qui la prend, mais ne la met pas sur le plateau avec le latte de son patron.

«Alors,» Kurt commence, ses longs doigts jouant avec le rebord du couvercle. "Ce commentaire sur ton badge était un peu ma façon de te demander ton nom. Je suppose que ma technique n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien que je le pensais. "

"Oh!" Idiot idiot. Il tord le chiffon désinfectant avec lequel il était en train de nettoyer la machine. «C'est Blaine. Je suis Blaine. Je m'appelle Blaine. "

Dites-le une fois de plus gros crétin.

"Eh bien, Blaine, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Je devrais y aller avant que le reste de tes clients commencent à me jeter des paquets de sucre. "

Blaine n'avait pas remarqué l'accumulation de commande jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à s'en soucier. Kurt lui a demandé son nom.

"Attends!" Blaine appelle Kurt alors qu'il se tourne pour partir. «Vas-tu ... vas-tu y goûter avant de partir? Me dire ce que tu en penses? Ce n'est pas exactement la recette standard."

Kurt lève un sourcil, clairement intrigué, mais apporte la boisson à ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont verrouillés avec ceux de Blaine, et il peut sentir son cœur battre jusque dans sa gorge. Quelque part à l'arrière une minuterie émet un signal sonore incessant.

Les yeux de Kurt flottent et se ferment brièvement alors qu'il avale et Blaine peut dire, il le sait juste par le changement d'expression de Kurt, le sourire subtil, la façon de bouger de sa gorge, que la boisson est délicieuse. Bien sûr elle l'est, mais cela signifie quelque chose que Kurt le pense aussi.

«C'est parfait» dit Kurt, et sa langue glisse sur sa lèvre inférieure pour attraper une goutte qui s'échappait. Le four micro-onde pourrait prendre feu que Blaine ne le remarquerait même pas.

"Merci."

"Chaque fois." Et Blaine le pense.

Lorsque Kurt glisse hors du magasin et sur le trottoir bondé, l'esprit de Blaine est en effervescence avec toutes les sortes de choses uniques et merveilleuses qu'il pourrait créer pour Kurt.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que son travail est apprécié :)


	3. Americano

J'espère que tout le monde va bien après toutes ces nouvelles. Vous devez être forts, ce que Cory aurez voulu :)

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui postent des reviews cela fait énormément plaisir! :D

* * *

Kurt Hummel aime son travail, vraiment beaucoup. Sang, sueur et larmes (tous les trois au sens littéral comme au figuré) et une énorme quantité de chance lui avait permis d'en arriver là. Il va absolument tout faire en son pouvoir, et en son talent, pour le garder.

Il s'était cassé le cul (sculpté et tonique merci beaucoup) pour obtenir sa licence en design de mode à Parson, et avait prévu de continuer ses études dans le nouveau programme de maîtrise en études de la mode. La faculté l'aime, ses professeurs avaient développé son talent, ils avaient fait remonter à la surface des talents profondément enfouis en lui et dont il n'avait aucune idée qu'ils se trouvaient là, et ils étaient impatients de le garder dans leur école; et non de le perdre pour l'Institut Pratt où Dieu nous en préserve sur la côte Ouest. Mais au lieu de ça et par hasard, par le plus grand des hasards, un heureux hasard, peu importe - le monde s'était ouvert à lui d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même jamais rêvé, possible. Du moins pas alors qu'il était encore si jeune.

Kurt est résolument optimiste sur la tournure que prend sa vie, jusqu'à présent ça va assez bien.

Et maintenant, il veut tout. Il veut concevoir sa propre ligne, veut coudre chaque morceau lui-même. Il veut se rendre à Milan ou à Paris depuis quelques années, être stagiaire là-bas, gagner sa vie par la longueur de son ruban à mesurer et le tranchant de ses ciseaux. Kurt veut faire l'expérience du monde, un avant-goût de la vie et de l'amour, de l'art et de la culture, aller aussi loin qu'il le peut en partant d'une petite ville des États-Unis. Et puis merde, si ce n'est pas sa plus grande ambition d'une certaine façon, prendre un jour la position d'Anna Wintour rédactrice en chef de Vogue. Il a un pied, enfin plutôt un orteil, à la porte de celui-ci au moins - il travaille chez Vogue maintenant.

Un délicieux frisson fait son chemin jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale et soulève les poils sur le dos de son cou, de la même manière qu'il le fait chaque fois qu'il s'en souvient. Il travaille chez Vogue. _Vogue_. Et il ne travaille pas seulement là, il ne se contente pas de chercher le café et de livrer le courrier en tant que stagiaire harcelé, surmenés et sous-payés.

Non, il est l'assistant de Mme Bradshaw _(Carrie, bordel Kurt appelle-moi Carrie avant que je te vire, tu me fais sentir encore plus vieille que je ne le fais déjà_), rédactrice en chef de la mode tendance chez Vogue, chroniqueuse au New York Star, et auteur de quatre, bientôt cinq livres à succès. Passons sur tous les aspects de l'icône de la mode. C'est presque trop.

Kurt Hummel arrive à marcher à travers les portes d'entrée du Condé Nast à Times Square chaque matin (six matinées en comptant celle-là) avec son menton levé. Ce n'est pas grave qu'il soit porteur de deux tasses de café et que seulement une seule d'entre elles soit pour lui. Alors pourquoi son cœur bat encore si fort, si vite qu'il est sûr que le gardien de sécurité qui vérifie son badge d'identification peut le voir battre dans sa gorge, peut voir les vibrations de ses côtes à travers ses vêtements.

Mais il est âgé de vingt-deux foutues années et il est l'adjoint de la rédactrice de mode de Vogue.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vie?

Kurt sait qu'il y a une foule de gens qui travaillent pour le magazine qui ne l'aiment pas déjà. Qui est ce gamin? Ils murmurent quand il marche dans les couloirs en transportant les preuves, les projets et tout ce dont Carrie a besoin ou envie. Il n'a pas trimer pour en arriver là, ils l'accusent quand il arrive à assister à sa première réunion de rédaction dès son premier vendredi matin.

Il n'a pas de place autour de la grande table avec les chefs des départements, mais il est assis sur le côté, avec son ordinateur portable à taper chaque note, chaque détail de la réunion, essayant désespérément de se concentrer alors que Anna Wintour se trouve à quelques mètres de lui. Elle n'est pas souvent à ces réunions, mais elle était à celle-là, et Kurt était sidéré, complètement sous le charme.

Kurt veut retenir absolument tout ce qu'il peut, apprendre et grandir dans le meilleur des meilleurs. Il sait qu'il a un talent naturel, mais avec les meilleurs conseils il sait qu'il peut, et va, être encore meilleur. Et là, il était dans une pièce avec quelques-unes des plus talentueuses, puissantes, influentes personnes dans l'entreprise, dans_ son_ milieu, ils étaient assis tout autour à discuter de l'avenir de la mode. Juste en face de lui. Il se sentait un peu comme dans un rêve, jusqu'à ce que Carrie se penche un peu en arrière sur sa chaise, attire son attention, et lui fasse un clin d'oeil.

Il ne pouvait presque pas les blâmer, ses collègues qui ne l'aiment pas. Ce travail était venu à lui presque trop facilement s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il n'en avait jamais espéré tant. Mais il avait travaillé si dur pour si peu depuis si longtemps, pourquoi quelque chose ne devrait-il pas venir à lui aussi facilement pour une fois? Et pourquoi cette chose ne serait-elle pas quelque chose d'aussi incroyable, d'aussi bouleversante que ça? Il y a des hommes et des femmes là-bas qui tueraient pour être à sa place. Il y a des employés de Vogue qui se battent pour son travail depuis qu'ils ont commencé. Et il a été trouvé au milieu de nulle part, récupéré sur le pont de Brooklyn, par Carrie Bradshaw elle-même.

Il sait qu'il a de la chance, mais il sait aussi qu'il le mérite. Il travaille dur et il a du talent, il ne va pas faire des excuses à quiconque pour l'une de ces choses. Mais il ne va pas pour autant se pavaner et leur jeter à la figure. Il va leur prouver qu'il mérite d'être là.

Kurt Hummel va être sacrément brillant dans son travail.

* * *

Kurt se vérifie dans le miroir, lisse un peu les plis sur ces vêtements, alors qu'il s'habille en ce mardi matin. Il porte la veste blanche Ralph Lauren de nouveau et il ne se soucie pas que ça soit deux jours d'affilée. C'est une belle pièce et il va en faire étalage autant qu'il le peut. Il doit retourner à ses propriétaires légitimes aujourd'hui, alors il l'a porte à chaque instant qu'il le peut jusqu'à ce qu'il doit la retirer et la rendre. Il a l'air incroyable avec, elle montre l'étendue de ses épaules et la longue courbe de son dos. Ce n'est qu'un échantillon - complètement hors du marché - et d'une certaine manière cela lui convient parfaitement, sur toute la longueur des bras jusqu'a la taille.

Il est triste de la voir partir, mais si ce n'est qu'une petite indication sur les avantages de son nouveau travail, alors de bonnes choses, de magnifiques choses, son à venir.

Et d'ailleurs, Blaine avait fait un commentaire sur cette veste. Raison suffisante pour la porter à nouveau.

Le pouls de Kurt s'emballe un peu lorsqu'il pense à l'adorable, attachant, timide barista et il se surprend à sourire bêtement dans le miroir. Il se sent comme si cela avait été une éternité depuis qu'il se souciait d'être assez bien habillé pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et l'anticipation du regard appréciateur de Blaine diffuse un sentiment heureux et plein d'espoir à travers ses veines. Il ne sait pas grand-chose, même rien du tout sur Blaine, mais il sait quand quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui et Blaine est intéressé. Même s'il essaye, pour une raison quelconque, de le cacher.

Il jette un foulard de sa propre conception autour de son cou, en vrac, léger et découvrant sa gorge parce qu'il avait remarqué que Blaine la regarder l'autre matin, et vérifie une dernière fois qu'il n'a pas eu en quelque sorte une crasse New-Yorkaise sur le manteau emprunté. C'est une chose que de salir ses propres vêtements - il peut toujours les laver - mais cela est un vêtement de concepteur et la moindre tache, même une seule larme a la possibilité de lui coûter son poste, ça ou n'importe quoi d'autres. Mais la veste est parfaite, immaculée, et Kurt se dirige dans la lumière matinale parsemée de l'East Village.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière le bar quand Kurt se promène dans le Starbucks toujours animé. C'est un grand garçon mince avec une touffe de cheveux blonds tombant presque dans son visage. Il prend Kurt au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à voir Blaine là. Blaine avec ses yeux noisette et or et sa bouche si expressive. Sa taille fine, en quelque sorte accentué par le tablier peu flatteur qu'il portait, et la contraction de ses biceps contre les manches de son polo noir lorsqu'il cuit le lait à la vapeur et atteint les tasses. Blaine qui rougit si joliment chaque fois que Kurt tente de flirter un peu avec lui.

Kurt ordonne sa commande habituelle à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui est presque toujours à la caisse et regarde autour pour Blaine, se demandant si c'est son jour de congé ou quelque chose. C'est étrange comme tout à coup la pensée de boire son moka n'est plus aussi appétissante qu'elle l'était il y a une minute.

Mais alors que Kurt se déplace vers le comptoir pour attendre ses cafés, il trouve Blaine dos à lui de l'autre côté du comptoir, serpillière dans ses mains fortes et un seau jaune vif à côté de lui. Les restes d'une boisson renversée à ses pieds.

Maintenant qu'il n'est pas caché derrière le bar et les imposantes machines à expresso, Kurt prend un moment pour, eh bien, pour mater Blaine oui. Il est plus petit que Kurt, aux cheveux bouclés qui semble sympa à toucher et de larges épaules qui s'amincissent plus bas pour une taille ridiculement étroite. Kurt pense que ses mains cadreraient parfaitement juste dans le creux de ces hanches. Son pantalon noir écrémé serré autour de ses cuisses fortes et Kurt peut voir la contraction de ses muscles contre le tissu. Kurt cligne un peu des yeux quand il remarque que les ourlets du pantalon de Blaine finissent un bon pouce et demi au-dessus de ses chaussures, exposant un tronçon d'une cheville bronzée. Ce n'est pas que le pantalon ne lui va pas et qu'il est trop court pour lui, il est stylé de cette façon. Kurt ne peut pas retenir le petit frisson qui se précipite à travers lui quand il réalise que Blaine réussit à insuffler d'une certaine manière un peu de style dans cet uniforme de travail ennuyeux.

Et quand il se penche pour presser la serpillière, Kurt apprécie vraiment ce magnifique cul dans ce pantalon ajusté.

Kurt sursaute lorsque son nom est soudainement appelé par le barista et il sourit quand Blaine se redresse et se retourne. Ses yeux, une merveilleuse sorte de dorée dans la lumière du café, sont larges, presque paniqués et quand il aperçoit Kurt ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur lui, la couleur monte vite à ses joues.

"Kurt, salut, bonjour", dit Blaine.

"Tu es sorti de derrière ton habituelle prison." Kurt indique le bar avec sa tête, où le jeune barista blond les regarde avec des yeux dansants. Il a l'air heureux de leur échange, et Kurt espère que c'est un signe que Blaine a parlé de lui à ses collègues. Il n'a certainement pas arrêté de parler de Blaine à Carrie.

"Je", Blaine regarde la serpillière dans sa main. Il semble presque gêné d'être surpris avec elle dans ses mains. "Il s'agissait d'un tragique suicide de latte ."

"Quel dommage."

"Oui vraiment. C'était un bon café, il sera pleuré." Les lèvres de Blaine se tordent dans un sourire et il cligne lentement des yeux.

_C'est une bonne chose_, Kurt pense. _Que j'arrive à le faire plaisanter avec moi. Et il est certainement en train de me jeter un coup d'oeil._

Kurt peut voir la façon dont les yeux de Blaine le ratissent, de haut en bas, et il est excessivement heureux de voir une rougeur continuer à assombrir ses joues. Quoi que Blaine soit (et Kurt meurt d'envie de le savoir), il est certainement timide. Kurt se demande pourquoi Blaine semble toujours tellement surpris qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

"Tu portes de nouveau la veste." dit Blaine, et sa voix est faible et apaisante contrairement au bruit des machines qui chauffe le lait, le bavardage des autres clients, le bip des minuteries. Les bruits sourds du cœur de Kurt contre sa cage thoracique, battant dans la victoire.

"Carrie m'a vu baver sur elle et m'a laissé l'emprunter. Je suis surpris, je ne suis pas sous escorte armée." Il tire la manche de la veste, l'ajustant là où elle lui va parfaitement. Il espère que Blaine aime son écharpe autant qu'il semble aimer sa veste.

"Carrie?" Blaine demande, inclinant la tête, le non semblant familier.

"Carrie est mon patron. Elle est beaucoup trop généreuse, mais je pense qu'elle m'aime bien en quelque sorte."

«Ton patron," Blaine s'arrête. «Le latte. Mme Bradshaw." Les morceaux se mettent en place, et leurs assemblages sonnent un terrible carillon dans la tête de Blaine. "Carrie Bradshaw est ton patron?"

Kurt se gonfle un peu d'orgueil, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. "Ouais."

"Carrie Bradshaw. Chroniqueuse à Sex and the city. L'auteur à succès. Rédactrice de mode chez Vogue." La voix de Blaine augmente avec chaque descriptif. «Elle est ton patron?"

"C'est ce qu'elle est."

"Tu travailles à Vogue." Blaine sent l'espoir et la sérénité, le désir désespéré qui s'était lentement installé dans sa poitrine au cours de la semaine dernière (doux et sucré comme la première gorgée d'expresso) le quitter, s'échapper à travers les semelles de ses chaussures en lambeaux, en emportant les couleurs de son visage par la même occasion.

Kurt vit tellement dans un monde différent du sien, ça fait mal. Il y a un quart de million de personnes de la communauté LGTB à New York, et même si seulement la moitié d'entre eux sont des gens qui sont susceptibles d'intéresser Kurt, c'est encore plus de 100.000 personnes avec lesquelles Blaine est en concurrence pour obtenir l'attention de ces yeux brillants. Il a vécu dans la ville plus de cinq ans maintenant, il sait exactement combien de hauts placés et magnifiques hommes gay riches bien habillés il y a sur l'île étroite de Manhattan. Ou peut-être que Kurt a déjà quelqu'un qui l'attend dans leur appartement sans aucun doute parfaitement aménagé pour lui.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps Kurt est à New York, mais assez vite quelqu'un (_mieux que toi_) va attirer son attention, un agent de change avec un porte-monnaie bien rempli, un modèle avec un ego aussi bombé que ses abdos, un étudiant en arts décalé de qui il sera la muse et il aura tout oublié du barista qui une fois lui aura fait le meilleur moka de sa vie.

Kurt voit le visage de Blaine tombé et se demande ce qui ne va pas et comment il pourrait réparer ça rapidement.

Blaine regarde vers le bar, où les deux cafés de Kurt reposent, dans l'attente, et il mord nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. «Ton café va être froid."

_Je n'en veux pas,_ pense Kurt._ Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait._

"Je suis sûr que ça va aller", dit-il.

"Jeff est bon. Il fait de bons cafés. Je veux dire, ton moka sera juste standard, il ne sera pas comme hier." Kurt voit comment les mains de Blaine se resserrent autour de la serpillière, ses jointures virant au blanc.

"Je pourrais revenir?" Kurt demande avec espoir. Il a une heure pour le déjeuner et son bureau est juste au coin. Il pouvait passer tout son temps assis dans le café à regarder Blaine, regarder ses mains expertes préparer café après café sans jamais avoir la moindre hésitation. "Pour obtenir ma boisson appropriée du maître en personne."

"Je pars dans quelques heures." La voix de Blaine est pleine de regret.

"Demain?"

"Je ne suis pas là. J'ai cours, je ne travaille pas aussi souvent habituellement".

Kurt se dégonfle un peu, mais pas de beaucoup, parce que Blaine à l'air vraiment penaud face à son propre calendrier.

«Mais, euh, vendredi?" Blaine bloque finalement les yeux avec les siens, large et prudemment optimiste, et le souffle de Kurt se coince dans sa gorge. «Je serai ici vendredi."

"Et j'y serais également", Kurt expire. Les papillons dans son ventre de ce matin sont de retour, et il sent des fourmis dans ces doigts. Un moka par jour va faire des choses terribles à son tour de taille s'il ne fait pas attention, mais en ce moment, il n'en a rien à foutre. Il va prendre cette boisson simplement standard si cela signifie qu'il peut de nouveau en obtenir une plus soigneusement préparée, une spécialité de Blaine.

Si cela signifie revoir Blaine à nouveau avant le week-end.

"Alors vendredi", dit Blaine, après que Kurt ait ramassé ses commandes.

«Dès l'aube.»

«J'y serais." Blaine se mord la lèvre de nouveau, mais un petit sourire s'y dessine, léger et délicat comme la mousse qu'il prépare avec attention. «Je suis impatient d'y être."

Le sourire qui éclate sur le visage de Kurt est probablement visible du bureau de Carrie, de toutes ces dents et empreint d'espoir. "Moi aussi."

Lorsque Kurt s'en va enfin, en passe d'être en retard au travail par la même occasion, il est déjà en train de passer en revue tous ces vêtements préférés dans son propre placard, en essayant d'imaginer une tenue qui pourrait mettre ce mignon petit regard subjugué dans les yeux de Blaine qui est là depuis la première fois où il est entré dans ce Starbucks.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, Kurt et Blaine sont trop mignons il me tue et ça n'est pas près de s'arranger ;)

Reviews? *-*


	4. Shot In The Dark

Merci à tous pour votre soutien par review et sur Twitter aussi :D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, je viens de finir de traduire un chapitre de l'histoire qui oh combien vous intéressera j'en suis sûr 8)

Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais pas dans mille ans non plus ;p

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

Vendredi arrive à la fois beaucoup trop vite et pas assez pour Blaine, de la façon dont les choses qu'on anticipe semblent toujours le faire. Le temps s'étend et se contracte, ça le secoue, le fait trébucher, lui fait appréhender et avoir peur d'être vendredi matin, jusqu'à ce que l'enchevêtrement de ces émotions contradictoires ne menace d'éclater et de finir sur une partition vierge. Cela ne prend que quelque temps, jusqu'à mercredi après-midi alors qu'il est assis dans une de ces classes et qu'il n'a pas vu Kurt plus d'une journée complète pour que Blaine réalise, avec une faible palpitation dans son ventre, qu'il lui manque. La ligne parfaite de sa mâchoire, le balayage soigné de ses cheveux lui manque. Ses vêtements, et les façons dont ses yeux changent subtilement de couleur avec la lumière, mais qui trouvent toujours les siens au moment où il passe la porte le matin.

Les cours passent vite et son premier véritable gros devoir arrive à échéance. Cela rend les jours si court - ses classes semblent voler dans un tourbillon de monologues et de dialogues, de composition et d'exercice d'écriture. Il aime bien. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines, mais le programme s'adapte facilement et confortablement sur ses épaules. Il sent que sa propre voie en tant qu'auteur et compositeur est déjà en train de croître en s'appuyant sur sa formation. Mais cela rend les nuits trop longues, quand il campe sur le canapé avec ses notes et ses livres répartis dans le désarroi organisé sur la table basse devant lui. Parfois son dîner refroidit, perdu sous ses pages et les stylos. Il a toujours été un bon élève, vif et désireux d'apprendre, prêt à passer chaque obstacle mis en travers de sa route, mais la musique est sa passion. C'est sa vie, son souffle, sa voix.

Il n'est pas sûr s'il va jamais écrire ou composer quelque chose d'intéressant, quelque chose dont on va se souvenir, mais il va oeuvrer pour ça tous les jours. C'est ce qu'il est.

Mais vendredi matin, le théâtre musical est la dernière chose à laquelle il pense. Blaine se rase avec un soin particulier, en face de l'évier afin qu'il puisse se regarder dans le miroir au lieu de le faire sous la douche juste en ce touchant et par le biais de ces bons souvenirs. Même si le rasoir est tenu fermement dans sa main experte, il ne se présentera pas avec des coupures, pas ce matin. Peu importe si ça fait des années que sa main ripe et le fait saigner. Il ne va prendre aucun foutu risque.

Il prend un polo blanc dans son placard ce matin, parce que Kurt l'a toujours vu habillé tout en noir et même Blaine, qui pense peu à son apparence la plupart du temps, admet que sa peau, d'un miel plus doré que d'habitude grâce un été plus long, va bien avec le blanc immaculé.

Les nouvelles du matin, qu'il maintient à un volume à peine perceptible pour ne pas déranger ses voisins si tôt, lui disent que la journée va être chaude, presque caniculaire. Et même si le magasin est climatisé, avec les machines à expresso en face de lui et le four à réchauffer brûlant dans son dos, il va faire très chaud. Trop chaud. Il ramasse une paire de pantalons couleur kaki. Le tissu est léger et il est encore plus court que son favori, celui avec lequel il a les chevilles à nu. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un Capri, mais ça y ressemble. Il va aider à le garder un peu au froid. Il ne veut pas que Kurt le voit dégoulinant de sueur avant 8 heures du matin.

Blaine frissonne un peu dans son appartement déjà étouffant quand il pense que peut-être il pourrait être tout dégoulinant de sueur en face de Kurt pour une raison complètement différente.

Ce n'est pas un rencard, se dit-il en secouant la tête et en faisant glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussures, c'est juste son travail. L'homme qui travaille pour Carrie Bradshaw ne va pas à sortir avec un humble barista/étudiant diplômé.

Il est presque vers la porte, carte de métro caché dans sa poche arrière, lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a oublié de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux. Il se précipite à sa salle de bain et trempe ses doigts dans certains produits puis dans ses boucles, les dégagent de son front et de ses yeux comme il le peut. Il sourit tristement aux rougeurs qui semble ne jamais vouloir quitter ses joues à présent.

* * *

Il n'est pas censé être encore en train de le faire, en raison des changements de politique de l'entreprise, mais Blaine fait encore plusieurs boissons en même temps - chauffer assez de 2% du lait pour les deux grands lattes en dernier sur sa liste de commande, préparant déjà suffisamment de café à la fois pour le grand américano et le short cappuccino qui étaient les prochains sur la liste. Il permet à la file de se déplacer au rythme que le magasin, et les clients, espèrent. La qualité de ses boissons est toujours excellente, et son superviseur et le directeur ne disent jamais quoi que ce soit. En fait, ils l'encouragent avec un clin d'oeil discret.

Il a soigneusement ignoré l'horloge toute la matinée, et à 7 heures du matin il est tellement concentré dans le rythme à tenir au comptoir que même l'ouverture de la porte de devant ne détourne pas son attention de la ligne de commande.

Mais quand Blaine entend un grand moka sans sucre être crié par Sugar, qui est à la caisse, puis par le gars qui prépare les tasses, il relève de suite la tête et il trouve Kurt là, debout, qui lui sourit. Blaine se brûle presque ses doigts sur la machine lorsqu'ils glissent.

"Bonjour" lui dit de loin Kurt, lui faisant un léger signe, et Blaine constate le regard dans les yeux de Kurt, heureux et doux, et l'inscrit profondément dans sa mémoire, le garde dans un endroit secret et en sécurité au cas où il ne le voit jamais à nouveau.

Blaine lui sourit, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et prépare un nouveau pichet de lait écrémé frais et des verres propres prêts, en attente pour la commande de Kurt jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme dépasse la caisse et arrive au bout du comptoir de Blaine.

"Donc, si quelqu'un venait à te préparer une boisson, qu'elle serait-elle?" Kurt est appuyé contre le bar à nouveau, sa hanche appuyée contre le comptoir avec une telle élégance, et Blaine avale avec difficulté la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge. Le foulard drapé avec une telle habileté autour de son cou est gris acier et diaphane, et il met en évidence des taches de couleur plus profonde dans les yeux de Kurt.

"Quoi?" Blaine demande, bêtement, à la question inattendue.

Blaine ne laisse personne utiliser sa machine à expresso personnel, sa magnifique, de fabrication artisanale italienne qu'il a seulement en sa possession parce que son frère l'a achetée pour lui et a refusé de la reprendre quand Blaine avait bafouillé des protestations et a essayé de la lui rendre. Il ne laisse personne toucher sa cafetière non plus, avec le couvercle cassé, ni sa bouilloire. Non pas que quelqu'un soit toujours dans son appartement pour tenter une telle chose.

Et il est même un peu possessif, protecteur, des machines du magasin - ces grandes, colossales choses sans finesse, sans personnalité du tout, mais il frémit encore un peu à chaque fois qu'un nouvel employé arrive au comptoir pour la première fois. Touche ses machines. Déplace ses verres. Ne prend pas le temps de changer les doses de cafés tout au long de la journée, ou d'essuyer la machine à chauffer le lait avec le chiffon désinfectant correctement.

Blaine sait qu'il peut être un peu particulier quand il s'agit de ces cafés, et ils ne valent pas la peine de blesser les sentiments de quelqu'un quand il s'agit d'une petite chose comme le café, surtout s'ils font de lui quelqu'un de désagréable. Il a été barista pour plus de cinq ans, il sait comment ça fonctionne. Et Blaine ne marcherait jamais dans la cuisine d'un chef et l'obligerait à lui faire faire quelque chose pour le brunch. Ou prendre le pinceau d'un artiste de ses mains et ajouter un peu plus de traits de peinture.

«Tu connais ma commande café», dit Kurt, avec un petit haussement d'épaules, trop désinvolte, ses longs doigts traçant un modèle sans but sur le comptoir. Blaine connaît les acteurs, sait comment les gens utilisent le langage du corps pour créer une certaine ambiance, et Kurt essaie de cacher quelque chose. Blaine ne sait tout simplement pas quoi. "Il me semble juste que je connaisse aussi le tien."

"Oh," Blaine baisse la tête loin du curieux, candide regard de Kurt, et observe la tasse encore vide dans ses mains qui portent le nom de Kurt dans un gribouillage ridiculement composé de boucle de Sugar.

_Un grand drip. Sombre, éreinté - Vérona, peut-être, car il se marie très bien avec le chocolat. Avec juste assez de crème pour en faire un miel brun. Et la cannelle saupoudrée sur le dessus pour que je puisse regarder tourbillonner une galaxie privée lorsque je remue la crème._

"Écoute", Kurt poursuit, sa voix sonne soudainement un peu nerveuse, un peu étouffé, avant que Blaine puisse dire quelque chose. «Je suis en train de te demander pour sortir, ok? J'ai essayé d'être tout suave et subtil à ce sujet, parce que c'est ton lieu de travail et tous les gars aiment être charmant, mais comme la chose avec le badge, ça ne semble pas fonctionner." Kurt penche un peu la tête, en essayant d'attraper les yeux détournés de Blaine et de ralentir les battements de son cœur inquiet.

«Alors, barista Blaine, veux-tu aller quelque part avec moi? À un rendez-vous. Quelque part qui n'est pas dans un Starbucks? "

Blaine sait qu'il peut être un peu naïf parfois, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel foutu point il l'était. Les yeux de Kurt se rétrécissent en fixant les siens, brillant et étincelant, et il y sa bouche qui courbe légèrement, toujours pleine d'espoir. Il sait que le magasin s'est arrêté de tourner et ne gravite plus qu'autour d'eux (Kurt n'était pas exactement discret), les clients ont tendance à profiter des potins, et ses collègues sont bouche bée devant lui. Mais il ne s'en soucie pas, il se rend à peine compte de ce qui ce passe.

Le monde est Kurt - grand, magnifique, audacieux Kurt, qui pourrait avoir qui il voulait, n'importe qui, et il semble vouloir Blaine. Blaine qui est petit et négligé. Sauf que cette fois, il ne l'est pas, pas par Kurt.

Blaine repense à ces devoirs en cours, à propos de trouver un moment, le bon moment, le capturer, s'y accrocher, et le mettre en mots et en chansons.

Il s'agit d'un de ces moments.

Blaine ouvre et ferme sa bouche, luttant pour les mots, les mots justes. Il souhaite qu'il eût à sa disposition des acteurs et une scène qui jouerait pour Kurt le battement précis de son cœur, les battements de son pouls - insistant, impatient, oui - le sentiment noué dans son estomac. Il a toujours été plus à l'aise quand d'autres chantent et récitent ses paroles pour lui.

"Je - oui," il expire enfin, et le regard exalté qui éclate sur le visage de Kurt est suffisant pour l'emporter sur le reste de la journée, de la semaine. Sur cette putain d'année.

_Je suis fou de toi,_ Blaine pense. _Et je ne te connais même pas._

"Je voudrais cela. Vraiment beaucoup."

"Super! Ok. Oui. "Kurt rebondit un peu sur ses pieds.

Blaine veut atteindre et prendre la main de Kurt, veut arracher son tablier, sauter par-dessus le comptoir, et courir hors du magasin, la main de Kurt enveloppé dans la sienne, ses longs doigts entrelacés avec les siens. Il veut emmener Kurt hors de l'agitation exagérée de Times Square et éblouir Kurt avec tous ses endroits préférés de la ville, les petits parcs cachés au loin qui sont généralement vides et sauvages envahis de roses, les petits théâtres maintenus ensemble par l'amour, la sueur et par le plaisir de jouer sur scène. Mais si ce sont les sites touristiques que Kurt aime, alors Blaine l'amènera jusqu'à la plateforme d'observation du Rockefeller afin qu'ils puissent regarder le coucher du soleil d'automne se reflétant sur l'Empire State Building avec la rivière Hudson miroitant en arrière-plan. Il veut emmener Kurt à son appartement - son stupide minuscule appartement avec le plancher déformé et l'évier de la salle de bain qui n'est pas assez grand pour ses propres affaires, sans parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le tapis dans le salon est un magnifique burgundy, et la commode de sa chambre a été sculpté à la main par son grand-père, et peut-être que Kurt ne sera pas choqués par la réalisation de la situation financière de Blaine, peut-être qu'il n'en sera pas question du tout. Parce que Blaine veut s'asseoir avec Kurt sur son canapé et lui montrer sur quoi il a travaillé en classe, il est assez sûr qu'il a écrit sur Kurt depuis le premier jour où il a posé les yeux sur lui.

Blaine désire tout cela, et c'est un début. C'est assez.

"Ah," Kurt se racle la gorge et Blaine se rend compte qu'il regardait Kurt des étoiles dans les yeux pour Dieu sait combien de temps. "Comment devrais-je, euh, entrer en contact avec toi? Dois-je revenir plus tard - tu vis ici ou quelque chose?"

Blaine prend le marqueur qui est perpétuellement caché dans la poche de son tablier et le débouchonne. Il entend, même dans le vacarme du magasin, Kurt nettement inspirer. Il se sent comme un cliché, l'impression d'être dans une comédie romantique mal écrite avec une bande-son niaise et une fin prévisible. Mais même en mordant sa lèvre inférieure il ne peut pas cacher son sourire alors qu'il écrit son numéro de téléphone sur la tasse, de sa petite écriture soignée. Parfaitement lisible.

Les doigts de Kurt touchent les siens quand il prend la tasse des mains de Blaine une fois sa boisson terminée, et Blaine le sait, il le sait tout simplement, c'est fait exprès cette fois. Il rit, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Tout ça est étrange et merveilleux, il va en profiter autant qu'il le peut.

* * *

Ils avancent les petits, ils avancent! En tout cas le prochain chapitre vous allez l'aimer ça je peux vous l'assurez ;)

En attendant j'espère que celui-ci vous as plu, laissez vos impressions par **review** j'adore vous lire :D


	5. Ristretto

Et le voici, le magnifique chapitre 5! Je dis magnifique parce qu'il l'est, la fin est une libération vous allez vous dire "ENFIN" ah ah ;)

Je vous laisse en profiter et on ce dit à mardi pour le chapitre 6! Merci à tous ceux qui posent des reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir! :)

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

Blaine passe le reste de son quart de travail à ignorer scrupuleusement le poids du téléphone dans sa poche. Il sait qu'il n'est pas censé l'avoir dans le magasin, mais il s'en fout. Pas ce jour-là. Il y a des choses plus importantes que la politique de l'entreprise. Il avait glissé son téléphone dans sa poche pendant sa pause-déjeuner et essaya de ne pas se préoccuper de la déception amère quand il n'y avait pas un seul appel manqué ou un SMS.

Il ne pense pas que Kurt est le genre de gars à demander à quelqu'un pour sortir et puis oublier d'appeler, mais Blaine se souvient qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment Kurt, pas au-delà d'une commande de café et de son emploi. Kurt est sans doute un homme très occupé, il a un travail important, une vie. Il est probablement submergé de travail et n'a pas quelques instants pour appeler un quelconque barista du coin. Il est même plus probable, Blaine pense avec une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, qu'il doit choisir entre une douzaine de numéros.

Blaine ne sait pas, ne peut pas savoir, que Kurt est resté à regarder la tasse vide installé sur son bureau toute la journée, le numéro qu'il a déjà rentré dans ses contacts, qu'il a mis dans son ordinateur, qu'il a griffonné sur plusieurs post-its sur tout son bureau. Juste au cas où.

Le numéro qu'il a déjà mémorisé.

Blaine est sur les dernières dix minutes de son quart, désireux de prendre le long chemin du retour en métro et frotter le parfum tache du café de son corps. Il est assis à l'arrière du magasin où il y a moins de clients et prépare soigneusement un café glacé quand son téléphone sonne, bourdonnant sur la table où Blaine l'avait placée.

Son cœur rata un battement à la vue du numéro inconnu sur l'écran et tout le bruit du magasin semble s'estomper.

"Bonjour?" Blaine répond, provisoirement, en essayant de dissimuler l'anticipation et la boule serrée dans sa gorge. Il pourrait être n'importe qui, un appel pour lui vendre un truc, un mauvais numéro, son frère dans un hôtel. N'importe qui. Il plaça un coude sur la table, se tassant un peu sur lui-même.

"Salut, est-ce Blaine?" Sa voix est légère, presque à bout de souffle. Parfaite. «C'est Kurt. Uhm, le client qui cherche à passer le cap de de la relation avec le barista."

Blaine mord le bout de son pouce pour éviter de faire un bruit gênant dans le téléphone. "Salut, Kurt." Il prononce son nom très lentement car il aime la sensation de celui-ci sur sa langue, la savourant.

"Salut. J'espère que c'est un bon moment. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour t'appeler."

"Oh," _Oh._ "Non, c'est - c'est très bien" Blaine veut se tortiller joyeusement dans sa chaise, veut sauter sur la table et chanter à plein poumon.

"Et Carrie ne voulait pas me laisser aller à nouveau dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que je l'aie fait. Elle m'a dit de t'appeler, a insisté vraiment. Elle m'a dit de ne pas te faire attendre un instant de plus, même si je pensais que j'allais paraître grossier et insistant si je t'appelais à la seconde ou je suis entré dans le bureau, ce que je voulais faire d'ailleurs. Qui pense-t-elle être? À distribuer des conseils sur les relations comme ça? Comme si elle sait de quoi elle parle. "

Blaine laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Il imaginait Kurt faire les cents pas nerveusement tout autour de son bureau, et peut-être Carrie souriant à lui par la porte ouverte, attendant impatiemment le résultat de l'appel. Debout au bar, Jeff lui jette un oeil par-dessus le comptoir. Il donne à Blaine un coup de pouce avec un grand sourire, puis passe à un pouce vers le bas avec un froncement de sourcils exagéré. Blaine secoue la tête, embarrassé, pris de vertige, et retournent ses propres pouces vers le haut. Jeff crie, surprenant un client en attente, et renverse presque un pichet de lait.

«Je suis content que tu appelles"

"Moi aussi." Il y a une pause, et Blaine jure qu'il peut entendre la respiration de Kurt. "Donc, je ne connais pas les détails les plus infimes de ton emploi du temps de fou, mais tu es libre demain après-midi? Je ne travaille pas, et j'ai pensé tu n'avais pas cours le week-end. "

_Demain_, Blaine pense. _Moins d'une journée._

«Je suis libre." Blaine travaille ce dimanche, mais son samedi est libre. Il essaie de garder au moins un jour de chaque week-end (deux s'il peut y arriver) pour les devoirs et peut-être quelques instants pour lui-même.

"Parfait. Il y a un restaurant à Union Square, le Heartland Brewery. J'aimerais t'y emmener. "

Blaine connaît le quartier, même s'il ne connaît pas le restaurant. Il n'est pas très loin de là où il vit, mais c'est encore loin du bureau de Kurt. Il se demande où Kurt vit. Il ne semble pas tout à fait approprié de demander.

"Je n'ai pas de voiture." Blaine dit, mordillant nerveusement son pouce. Je ne peux pas venir te chercher, comme un gentleman.

«Je n'en ai pas non plus. Peux-tu me rencontrer sur le coin d'Union Square et de la 16e? Il y a une ancienne banque avec des grandes colonnes. Tu ne peux pas la manquer. Je serai là. Le restaurant est un peu loin de là où je veux t'emmener après, mais je l'aime. Il a une petite place spéciale dans mon cœur. "

_Tout ce qui est cher à ton coeur est assez bon pour moi,_ Blaine pense, et il voit la pile de papiers sur sa table à café dans son appartement. Ces pages contiennent les notes de la couleur des yeux de Kurt et les versets de la courbe de son dos.

"À quelle heure?"

"Midi. Midi c'est bon pour toi? J'ai pensé que nous pourrions déjeuner, puis aller faire une petite promenade à travers le parc. Le temps est censé être parfait."

"Cela semble charmant."

"Super, ok. Je dois, je dois te laisser partir. Tu as probablement une centaine de clients qui réclament leur dose de caféine de l'après-midi et je ne serai pas celui qui provoquera une émeute s'ils ne l'obtiennent pas."

Le pouls de Blaine s'accélère juste au son du rire de Kurt, plus consistant que la délicatesse de sa bouche le suggère.

"Demain alors?" Demande Kurt. "Midi?" Il semble soudain hésitant, étrangement incertain, comme s'il double contrôlait que Blaine serait là. Il y a nulle part ailleurs où Blaine peut imaginer être.

"Midi".

"Ok, je vous vois là-bas. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye."

Blaine enregistre prudemment le numéro de Kurt dans ses contacts avant de retourner au travail, mais il ne sait toujours pas le nom de famille Kurt. Rien ne peut gâcher le reste de sa journée. Pas même la commande de quinze frappuccinos qui arrive, tous légèrement différents les uns des autres. Pas même la carafe de lait qui prend un coup de coude sur le comptoir dans le hall et se répand sur le sol. Pas même le gamin qui vomit dans la salle de bains. Rien ne peut ternir la lumière dans son cœur ni freiner les petits rebonds dans sa démarche.

* * *

Blaine est arrivé trop tôt pour leur rendez-vous, _rendez-vous_, mais Kurt est là encore plus tôt, et Blaine ralentit son rythme afin de laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur le grand jeune homme qui est appuyé avec sa grâce désinvolte toujours présente contre une des colonnes de l'édifice.

Kurt porte un jean, la première fois que Blaine le voit en porter un, et il longe la longueur de ses longues jambes minces, sans être inconfortablement serré. Il y a une déchirure stylée à la cuisse gauche sur laquelle Blaine essaie de ne pas s'attarder. Il a une chemise blanche ajustée avec quelques boutons ouverts et les manches repoussés jusqu'à ses coudes, exposant ses puissants avant-bras, et un gilet noir boutonné sur la chemise. Quand il se rapproche, Blaine aperçoit une longue chaîne attachée sur le revers jusqu'à ses boutons et il y a même un mouchoir de poche caché dans sa veste, une touche lumineuse de rouge contre le tissu sombre. Ses yeux sont cachés derrière une paire de Ray-ban noire, et Blaine ne peut imaginer quelle nuance de bleu ils sont aujourd'hui.

Blaine jette un oeil à sa propre tenue. Il lui a fallu une éternité pour décider de porter un pantalon blanc qui moule ses cuisses et descend juste au-dessus de ses chevilles, puis la chemise blanche à rayures bleu marine avec le large col qui fait des choses merveilleuses à ses épaules. Ses chaussures bateau sont sa paire préférée et elles sont confortables pour marcher. Le pantalon, eh bien, le pantalon rend son cul incroyable, pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a pris. Pas du tout. Ce serait présomptueux de sa part.

Il sait qu'il n'a rien dans son petit placard qui pourrait rivaliser avec Kurt, mais quand le jeune homme se tourne vers lui, et dès qu'il entrevoit un aperçu de lui, un sourire bizarre se dessine sur sa bouche avant que ses dents ne mordent un peu sa lèvre inférieure, et Blaine pense peut-être qu'il a réussi son coup.

"Blaine," dit Kurt, en se poussant loin du mur et en prenant quelques pas vers lui.

Blaine ne sait pas s'ils sont censés s'étreindre où se serrer la main où quelque chose, mais Kurt prend la décision pour lui, se rapproche et presse un simple, léger baiser sur sa joue. Le souffle de Blaine se coince dans sa gorge et sa peau brûlera à ce souvenir toute l'après-midi.

"Salut. Tu es superbe." Ce n'est même pas un compliment juste pour être courtois, Kurt a toujours l'air incroyable.

"Ah, merci. C'est mon gilet préféré. Tu es beau. C'est agréable de te voir sans ce tablier et les polos. Et ce pantalon est-"Kurt déglutie, et Blaine aperçoit avec stupéfaction un blush tacher ses joues. «Il te va bien."

_Il a remarqué._

"Merci." Blaine veut frotter l'arrière de son cou nerveusement.

«Eh bien,» Kurt se racle la gorge. "On y va?" Kurt ne prend pas son bras pour marcher dans le quartier jusqu'au restaurant, mais on dirait qu'il veut. Les doigts de Kurt brossent son poignet alors qu'ils marchent. "Je pensais que nous pourrions nous asseoir à l'extérieur?"

Blaine, qui passe tellement de temps à l'intérieur - à l'école, au travail, dans son appartement - savoure la chance de passer toute la journée à l'extérieur. C'est une parfaite belle journée pour cela aussi, juste assez chaud pour laisser son cardigan drapé sur le dos de sa chaise et la brise n'est pas assez forte pour emporter leurs serviettes - juste assez pour ébouriffer les boucles de Blaine et refroidir le dos de son cou quand le regard de Kurt, brillant et heureux une fois qu'il a enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et les a rangés dans sa chemise, devient trop intense.

Il n'a pas été à un rendez-vous depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, mais ça, c'est facile, assis en face de Kurt dans un cadre chaleureux, en une fin d'après-midi d'été. Leurs genoux ne sont pas tout à fait collés sous la table, mais leurs pieds se cognent ensemble de temps en temps, et le pouls de Blaine accélère à chaque petit contact. Il appuie son menton sur la paume de sa main et observe tout simplement Kurt.

Kurt rend la situation facile, avec son don pour la conversation et son sourire rapidement contagieux. Blaine est parfaitement content d'écouter lorsque Kurt bavarde au sujet de son nouvel emploi et où il est allé à l'école et ce qu'il a étudié. Il dit tout cela tellement nonchalamment - tout ce qu'il a déjà accompli, et ces choses qu'il veut prochainement dans sa vie. Il parle avec fierté, oui, mais sans ego ou avec arrogance, comme si ses réussites ne sont que des objectifs qu'ils recherchaient et a atteint. Kurt parle de lui comme s'il est juste un gars avec un emploi décent qui a fait sa vie de la meilleure des façons dont il avait la connaissance, mais Blaine est sûr que Kurt est la personne la plus intéressante qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée.

Et Kurt réussit à soutirer des morceaux de la propre histoire de Blaine, mécontents de laisser le jeune homme hausser les épaules et la jouer comme s'il n'y a rien à dire. Mais il y a des choses à dire. Les grands yeux émerveillés de Kurt quand Blaine lui dit qu'il est en master d'écriture pour le théâtre musical et qu'il rêve de composer quelque chose pour Broadway sont suffisants pour motiver Blaine à continuer de parler, il raconte à Kurt beaucoup de choses sur lui-même, et il pense qu'il n'a jamais autant parlé de lui à quiconque.

Blaine est presque sûr qu'il pouvait continuer de parler à Kurt même après que le dîner soit passé et jusqu'aux longues heures du matin, aussi longtemps que Kurt veut l'écouter. Espérant silencieusement que Kurt pourrait le vouloir aussi.

Le seul hic (et Blaine savait que ça allait en être un) est lorsque la note arrive et qu'il essaie de glisser un peu d'argent sur le petit plateau, seulement pour voir Kurt le prendre loin hors de sa portée et y laisser tomber assez d'argent pour le serveur .

"Non. Bien essayé. Je t'ai demandé de sortir - je paie." Kurt sourit à Blaine et donne un petit coup sur sa cheville nue avec son pied avant de se lever de sa chaise et de saisir sa veste, en attendant que Blaine se lève aussi. "Tu peux me demander de sortir la prochaine fois et puis tu pourras payer."

_La prochaine foi_s, Blaine pense, un incontrôlable sentiment merveilleux bouillonne à l'intérieur de lui.

* * *

Quand Kurt a dit qu'ils allaient faire une promenade dans le parc, Blaine avait supposé que cela signifiait à Union Square Park, juste en face du restaurant. Mais les plans de Kurt sont juste un peu plus ambitieux. Blaine réalise seulement où ils vont quand Kurt l'oriente plus bas vers le métro et ils se dirigent au nord jusqu'à l'arrêt de 81st Street.

C'est un samedi après-midi et le wagon de métro est plein de touristes et de familles qui vont au musée, ou Central Park, comme Kurt et Blaine. Mais cela signifie que le métro ne peut contenir que des personnes debout, et la foule presses Blaine plus proche de Kurt. Il est plus petit que Kurt, par un bon couple de centimètres, et il l'amène face à face avec la clavicule de Kurt, la base tendre de sa gorge. Il est sûr qu'il peut voir le battement du pouls de Kurt sous sa peau fine et l'envie de se pencher au plus près, enterrer son visage dans cette gorge et respirez profondément, menace de submerger Blaine. Kurt sent l'eau de Cologne sans doute coûteuse que Blaine ne peut nommer, légère et fraîche, dans l'air chaud de l'été.

Blaine devine où ils vont environ cinq minutes après le début de leur promenade à travers les collines verdoyantes de Central Park, en suivant les sentiers sinueux vers leur destination au centre, mais il ne dit rien, laisse juste Kurt montrer la voie. Les reflets du soleil brillent dans les reflets plus clairs des cheveux de Kurt et sur ses joues pâles, le bras de Kurt ne cesse de frôler le sien, peau contre peau, où leurs manches sont repoussés vers le haut. Ils pourraient visiter le réseau d'égouts qu'il ne s'en soucierait même pas.

Ils s'arrêtent quand une grande structure en granite monte sur le paysage, perché sur un énorme rocher. Kurt rebondit presque sur ses pieds dans l'excitation, comme il le faisait quand Blaine a dit oui à leur rendez-vous.

"Je te présente, le château du Belvédère." Kurt tend ses mains vers le bâtiment, en un clair ta-da. Blaine regarde le château restauré et se mord la lèvre.

"C'est censé être une folie victorienne, bien que l'architecture soit vraiment gothique et romane. Son seul but est d'être une décoration intéressante, mais complètement exagérées. C'est un peu comme avoir un smoking parfaitement sobre magnifiquement adaptée, puis coiffé d'un chapeau haut imprimé léopard et tournoyer un bâton assorti. C'est un peu trop, tu vois? "

Blaine sourit à l'image. «Parfois, il y a un temps et un lieu pour un chapeau imprimé léopard."

Le sourire que lui donne Kurt, surpris et ravi, envoie un frisson heureux tout le long du dos de Blaine.

"Tu veux aller vers le sommet? Tu n'as pas peur des hauteurs, si?"

"Pas du tout."

Blaine suit Kurt dans le château et monte les escaliers jusqu'au sommet. La vue depuis la terrasse est magnifique, à couper le souffle, même si Blaine l'a vue une centaine de fois avant. C'est sans doute l'une des meilleures vues sur le parc et sur l'horizon. New York est bruyante, animée et frénétique, mais Central Park est une oasis, immobile et silencieux, enfoncé dans la terre tandis que les fureurs de la ville ragent autour.

«C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?" Kurt demande, appuyé contre la balustrade. The Great Lawn est étendu sous eux, verdoyant, parsemé de couples, de familles et de touristes, l'étang brille dans la lumière du soleil, les canards se propagent à la surface. Derrière tout cela, la ville s'éveille, elle impressionne sans effort.

Mais l'attention de Blaine est ailleurs. Il laisse errer ses yeux sur le visage de Kurt - mémorisant chaque tache de rousseur, chaque ligne. Il ne sait pas s'il va avoir une seconde chance de le faire. Il s'attarde sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Kurt, la pente de son nez, le balayage de ses cils. La gradation de la couleur dans ses cheveux. il y a une cicatrice sur le côté de son cou, il veut poser des questions.

_Magnifique_, Blaine pense. _Exquis._

"Je veux dire," Kurt continue. Blaine réalise qu'il a cessé d'écouter et qu'il est juste là à regarder Kurt avec ce qui est probablement la plus imbécile et rêveuse des expressions qui existe. «Je sais que c'est un peu cliché, touristique et commun, mais allez! C'est Central Park. Tout le monde a besoin d'en faire l'expérience. C'est tellement un classique de New York. Quoi? Quel est ce regard sur ton visage? "

«Je vis ici, Kurt." Blaine sourit, essaye de ne pas rire à l'expression légèrement offensée qui s'affiche sur le visage de Kurt. «J'ai vécu ici plus de cinq ans."

"Eh bien merde," il rit, et Blaine peut entendre la propre autodérision dans son rire. "C'est incroyablement ennuyeux pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Le coup du nom, du numéro - il semble que je ne peux pas utiliser ma technique suave et débonnaire avec toi, si?"

"Ce n'est pas ennuyeux." Blaine regarde vers le bas, où les mains de Kurt sont drapés sur le bord du mur. Il déglutit et ça a le goût de quelque chose de sucré, comme l'espoir. Comme le courage. Il tend la main et prend l'une des mains de Kurt dans la sienne, entortillant leurs doigts ensemble. «Je suis avec toi. Cela ne peut pas être ennuyeux. "

Le sourire que Kurt lui donne par-dessus son épaule est si doux, si délicat, il libère quelque chose dans la poitrine de Blaine qui a été logé là pour ce qui semble être toujours.

"Tu es adorable", chuchote Kurt et soudain il se penche, ses lèvres brossent légèrement, tendrement celles de Blaine et il jurerait qu'il l'imagine s'il n'y avait pas ce frisson qui chamboule tout à travers lui rien qu'avec ce simple contact, la manière dont son cœur bat dans un rythme saccadé contre ses côtes. Il serre la main de Kurt tellement fort que cela doit faire mal.

"Poisson." Blaine murmures, son cerveau totalement déconnecté de sa bouche, il ne sait même pas qu'il parle jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'éloigne de lui, juste un petit peu.

"Je - quoi?" la voix de Kurt est plus rugueuse que d'habitude, et le timbre légèrement plus profond envoie une nouvelle vague de frissons à travers Blaine. Il veut entendre chaque note que la voix de Kurt peut produire.

"J'ai mangé du poisson pour le déjeuner. Mon haleine. Je - Je n'ai pas de chewing-gum."

"Oh, Blaine. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je m'en fous," Kurt chuchote, son souffle est comme un fantôme contre la bouche de Blaine et puis ses lèvres sont encore là. Juste là. Pressant chaudement, doucement et tellement intimement, ça ébranle Blaine de partout. Une chanson prend forme dans son cœur.

Blaine a été embrassé avant, mais pas comme ça. Pas comme s'il était une chose précieuse et merveilleuse. Il peut entendre la forte inspiration de Kurt, sentir le sourire appuyé contre sa propre bouche. Blaine veut capturer le goût de la crème, ses agrumes, des épices, et le garder avec lui pour toujours.

Et peut-être qu'il y a une musique diffusée doucement quelque part au loin. Une prochaine fois, Blaine va demander à Kurt de danser avec lui.

* * *

*Chanson de la victoire* Ils se sont enfin embrassé ouf! On passe à la vitesse supérieure à partir de ce chapitre, je suis également contente de ne plus traduire que du fluff! Même s'il y en a encore beaucoup c'est certain vu ces deux-là! :)

Exprimez votre joie en **reviews! **J'adore lire vos impressions ^^


	6. Macchiato

Chapitre 6, le voici :)

Arcs en ciel, licornes et Klaine everywhere, profitez bien de ce chapitre il est l'un de mes préférés! L'insécurité de Blaine est touchante :)

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

Le monde dans lequel vit Blaine est tellement différent maintenant.

Sa vie a tourné d'une infinie succession de cours à l'université et d'heures de travail, des jours sans vraiment de début ni de fin, juste un enchaînement continue de choses prévues et d'exigences, des devoirs et des tasses d'expresso, en quelque chose de mieux. Sa vie avait été monotone, ennuyeuse, sans danger, et il ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Mais maintenant, il y a Kurt, le beau et intrépide Kurt avec son incroyable talent, son dynamisme et son ambition. Kurt avec son regard saisissant et la force subtile de ses mains enveloppées avec celle de Blaine, la chaleur de son sourire et l'odeur de son écharpe quand il la drape avec espièglerie autour du cou de Blaine et utilise les extrémités pour le l'attirer dans un baiser. Maintenant, Blaine a l'impression de réellement vivre.

Kurt qui a un nom de famille (_Hummel, un jour les gens le connaîtront)_ et une adresse (_aux abords mêmes de Greenwich Village, j'ai seulement réussi à louer là-bas parce que je le sous-loue à une personne désespérée_) et un père (_Burt, c'est un mécanicien et il veut te parler_) qui vit encore dans l'Ohio et l'appelle au moins trois fois par semaine et s'inquiète quand il n'envoie pas un e-mail ou un SMS pendant plus d'un jour. Blaine n'a pas encore parlé à Burt, les pères l'intimident, mais il veut. Il veut impressionner l'homme qui lui a donné Kurt et lui prouver qu'il est digne de son fils. Parfois, il écoute quand Kurt parle à son père au téléphone, en faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement exigu de Blaine, touchant les souvenirs sur sa bibliothèque, en riant à quelque anecdote, rassurant son père à plusieurs fois que oui tout va bien, oui le travail est difficile mais il l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, oui, il est _heureux._

Il affirme la dernière phrase en regardant directement Blaine à travers le salon, les yeux d'un bleu profond dans la lumière chaleureuse des lampadaires de Blaine.

Parfois, Blaine a besoin de s'asseoir et de se demander ce qu'il y a chez Kurt qu'il n'a jamais rencontré auparavant.

Ce n'est pas que Blaine n'a pas d'amis, il en a, des bons même, mais maintenant son téléphone portable vibre tout au long de la journée de SMS de Kurt, des petits messages de tout et de rien.

_Tu me manques. Pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà demain?  
__Le gars du 23ème - son pantalon est horriblement jaune.  
__Le café au boulot est dégoûtant.  
__Ce tissu est de la couleur de tes yeux quand je t'embrasse._

Blaine va à des rendez-vous. Il y a des rendez-vous, avec Kurt. Il sort avec Kurt. Ils déjeunent ensemble et dînent ensemble, vont dans de petits restaurants et de vastes musées, des galeries d'art et les parcs. Il est au sommet du Rockefeller Center avec le coucher du soleil qui se reflète dans les yeux de Kurt et le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il y a un peu de foule ce soir-là - des couples, des familles, des touristes - mais Kurt lui prend la main quand même et appuie un doux baiser sur ses doigts avant de glisser son bras autour de la taille de Blaine et l'approcher plus proche de la courbe de son propre corps. Blaine appuie sa joue contre l'épaule de Kurt et regarde les derniers rayons du soleil d'octobre miroiter sur l'Empire State Building. Blaine a été heureux avant, mais il n'a jamais été satisfait, pas de la façon dont il est en ce moment.

Il a un magnifique dimanche matin également, quand il rencontre Kurt dans Central Park pour constater qu'il est là avec un panier pique-nique et un immense plaid qui l'attende. Il y a des fruits, du fromage et des craquelins et toutes sortes de petites gâteries délicieuses et Blaine ne sait pas si Kurt les a faite ou achetés, mais il ne s'en soucie pas de toute façon. Personne ne lui a jamais rien préparés. Le temps est froid, l'automne s'installe ici à New York lorsque les feuilles tourbillonnent et tombent, mais Blaine porte un pull épais et confortable et le regard dans les yeux de Kurt, la courbe de son sourire quand Blaine lèche délicatement le jus des fruits sur les doigts de Kurt, suffit à garder Blaine au chaud.

Et il y a des rendez-vous qui ne sont pas vraiment des rendez-vous du tout. Il y a des moments où Kurt se présente à son Starbucks une heure plus tôt que d'habitude (Kurt maintient le calendrier en constante évolution de Blaine dans son téléphone) et prend un siège à une petite table près d'une fenêtre en face du bar, où il peut lever les yeux de son livre et attirer l'attention de Blaine, le faire rougir et le faire cafouiller avec ses tasses. Il commande son café dans une tasse à apporter en salle, et Blaine prend soin de réchauffer la tasse avec de l'eau chaude avant de préparer le moka. Il ne va pas verser le lait fumant dans une tasse froide, surtout pas pour Kurt. Il veut dessiner un coeur, un foutu _coeur_, dans une mince couche de mousse sur le dessus où le couvercle d'un gobelet en carton ne peut pas le couvrir. Il se contente d'une rosette complexe et les yeux de Kurt brillent de plaisir quand Blaine apporte la tasse sur la table et la pose devant lui.

Ces matins-là, Blaine trouve des raisons de glisser hors de derrière le bar (même s'il est toujours plein de nouvelle commande et qu'il est le meilleur ici) et s'attarde autour de la table de Kurt. Il apporte un chiffon désinfectant et s'amuse à essuyer les tables voisines, le meuble où se trouvent le sucre et les pailles, le rebord de la fenêtre. N'importe quoi pour rester proche de Kurt pendant quelques instants. Il ne peut pas stopper les palpitations de son cœur et les rougeurs sur ses joues quand il sent Kurt tendre la main et tirez doucement sur les cordons de son tablier. Jeff cligne odieusement des yeux à lui et tape son épaule quand il fait enfin son retour derrière le bar où il est censé être.

Il y a d'autres choses qui changent, des choses que Blaine n'avait même pas envisagées, mais bien sûr, elles changent. L'époque où jadis son appartement était calme et silencieux, sauf quand il jouait de sa douce musique est maintenant si souvent perturbé par les sons paisibles de Kurt. Le craquement de ses pas contre le plancher, le cliquetis de ses crayons sur la table et le bruissement de ses carnets de croquis, le bruissement de ses vêtements quand Blaine se rappelle qu'il peut tirer Kurt sur ses genoux et courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos, sur ses cuisses. Il a la permission. Il le veut.

C'est là où ils sont aujourd'hui, enroulés sur le divan de Blaine, les croquis de Kurt renversés sur le côté et les partitions de Blaine éparpillés sur le sol. Il avait oublié à quoi cela pouvait ressembler - la chaleur et la proximité, les lèvres, les mains et le souffle chaud des chuchotements à son oreille. Il avait repoussé au loin le manque et le désir au plus profond de lui là où il ne pourrait pas intervenir, là où il ne pourrait pas être rejetés ou meurtri.

Mais il le _veut_ maintenant. Il veut que le poids de Kurt l'enfonce dans les coussins, les cuisses écartées, des genoux appuyés de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il veut l'emprise des doigts de Kurt dans ses cheveux, la façon dont ses pouces brossent ses pommettes alors qu'il règle sa tête pour un meilleur, plus doux, plus profond baiser. Il veut Kurt, ses yeux qui tournent dans un gris orageux quand la chaleur monte, dont les lèvres ont le goût de la crème et des oranges, et dont la peau est si douce et si chaude au toucher lorsque Blaine trouve le courage de mettre ses mains sous les vêtements de Kurt.

"Tu as un goût de café," dit Kurt, il gémit contre le muscle dans le cou de Blaine, celui qui provoque une réaction nerveuse à sa hanche et le fait se mouvoir sous le poids de Kurt.

«Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolé." Blaine veut le repousser, mais il n'arrive pas à faire faire autres chose à ses mains que de tirer Kurt plus proche, ses doigts creusant désespérément dans sa chair ferme. "J'ai pris une douche, mais l'odeur ne part jamais." Il est certain qu'il doit puer. Kurt n'a jamais rien dit, n'aurait probablement jamais rien dit, mais Blaine est sûr que tout son appartement a l'odeur du café expresso et du lait.

«Non, c'est bon." Kurt presse son visage plus profondément dans la courbe du cou de Blaine, sa langue cartographie ses veines. Blaine frissonne et sent le goût de la crème sur le dessus de sa langue. "C'est le café, la terre et le soleil. C'est toi."

_Oh._

Blaine veut que Kurt sache tout sur lui. Sa famille - son frère que Kurt connaît probablement déjà mais ne réalise pas encore -, ses craintes; les petites (araignées, la zone de foul ball lors d'un match de base-ball) et les grosses (l'échec, son dixième anniversaire au Starbucks). Il veut que Kurt sache que ce qu'il étudie en master est centrée sur la découverte de ce qu'il y a de caché à l'intérieur de lui, de son cœur.

Les draps et les oreillers de Blaine ont l'odeur du café, il en est sûr, et Kurt est sur le point de s'en rendre compte aussi.

* * *

Blaine a fait faire une nouvelle clé de sa porte d'entrée. Il dispose d'un double qui pend sur un panneau dans sa cuisine, mais il en a besoin lorsque son frère est en ville et s'écrase sur son canapé à la place de l'hôtel qui était certainement prévu pour lui. Et d'ailleurs, Blaine aime à quoi la nouvelle clé ressemble - brillante et piquante au toucher quand il appuie son pouce contre les dents.

Il ne l'a pas donné à Kurt, pas encore, mais elle se trouve dans le tiroir du haut de sa commode. Blaine attend le moment opportun pour l'enfoncer dans la paume de la main de Kurt, un timide espoir grandit dans son coeur. Il doit être sûr que Kurt va l'accepter, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si Kurt lui disait_ non, merci._

Blaine y pense, une nuit quelques semaines plus tard, quand il ramène Kurt dans son appartement. Il pense à la façon dont il serait agréable de simplement entendre la porte s'ouvrir, suivie par le bruit discret des bottes de Kurt contre le vieux bois lorsqu'il entre chez Blaine. Ou quand il revient à la maison après un cours ou un quart de travail tardif et trouve Kurt déjà à l'aise sur son canapé - peut-être avec la TV en arrière-plan tandis qu'il contemple les travaux qu'il a apportés avec lui. Ou peut-être qu'il va déjà être endormi - les rares soirs où Blaine séjourne beaucoup trop tard à l'école - recroquevillé dans le lit de Blaine. Son corps se déplacera pour faire de la place quand Blaine glissera à ses côtés, se pelotant dans ses bras.

Ce soir-là, Kurt le salue avec un long baiser quand Blaine ouvre la porte, presque espiègle dans la façon dont sa langue taquine contre les lèvres de Blaine. Blaine ne va jamais se remettre à quel point c'est merveilleux d'embrasser Kurt. Comment en a-t-il même l'autorisation?

Les doigts de Kurt effleurent son ventre quand il passe et il laisse tomber son cartable (d'un cuir vieilli, coutant facilement une semaine de loyer) sur le dessus du sac de livre de Blaine sur la chaise près de la porte, et retire ses bottes en même temps. Blaine a vite commencé à apprécier le tas désordonné de leurs affaires toutes ensemble.

«Comment s'est passée ta journée, chéri?" Kurt demande avec un petit sourire charmeur qui fait frétiller de bonheur les papillons dans l'estomac de Blaine. Ça pourrait avoir rapport avec la façon dont les doigts de Kurt touchent son poignet lorsqu'il le dit.

"Tout simplement magnifique", répond Blaine._ Quelqu'un a jeté une tasse de café entière dans la poubelle et ça coulait partout sur le sol_, mais le souvenir de cette tasse de café poisseuse disparaît pour être remplacé par le fait que Kurt soit si proche. Blaine enroule ses doigts sur le bord de l'écharpe de Kurt, verte forêt cette fois et froide au toucher, et il tire Kurt vers lui dans un autre doux baiser. Il expire dans un halètement, comme il le fait toujours au contact de la bouche de Kurt sur la sienne.

"Et comment était la tienne?"

"Mieux," les doigts de Kurt s'enchevêtrent dans ses boucles. "Maintenant que je suis à la maison avec toi." Il le dit avec une telle conviction, une telle sincérité, que ça lui fait mal au plus profond de sa poitrine, au plus profond de son âme. Il peut entendre résonner son avenir dans six simples mots.

Blaine suit Kurt dans sa minuscule cuisine et ensemble, ils concoctent quelque chose à manger. Kurt est si bon à transformer les aliments hasardeux dont dispose Blaine dans sa cuisine en quelque chose de grandiose. Et Blaine aime la façon dont les épaules de Kurt se cognent contre les siennes, la façon dont ses mains glissent, doucement et possessivement, plus bas sur les hanches de Blaine. Il ne va jamais plus loin cependant - la facilité avec laquelle Kurt le touche, c'est comme s'il est aimé et digne de l'être. Pas d'hésitation, pas de problème - simplement cette intimité naturelle. Blaine absorbe une partie d'elle, le garde en lieu sûr juste sous sa peau, pour les moments où Kurt pourrait ne pas être là.

Ils mangent dans la cuisine, appuyés contre le comptoir, en piquant des morceaux dans l'assiette de l'autre même s'ils ont exactement la même chose.

«Alors,» Kurt commence, quand la nourriture a disparu et que Blaine caressait la ligne du pouce de Kurt pendant quelques minutes, faisant attention à ne pas aggraver ce qui ressemble à une coupure faite par vicieux coupe papier ou par des ciseaux. Il a l'air un peu nerveux, ou excité. Impatient.

"Il y a un événement qui arrive bientôt, un gala si tu veux, pour célébrer une nouvelle ligne et bien d'autre chose. Veux-tu m'accompagner?" Kurt prend un peu de recul et esquisse une petite révérence, tendant sa main vers Blaine. Ses yeux sont brillants et pétillants, avec une ombre timide d'espièglerie.

Mais Blaine devient pâle; ses doigts se glacent. C'est comme lorsque Kurt a payé pour leur premier rendez-vous, mais en pire. C'est tellement pire. Il a quelques costumes, mais rien dans sa petite armoire qui fera l'affaire pour une fête chez Vogue. Un gala. Il va se démarquer, faire tâche - le pauvre gosse dans les vieux vêtements. Il va embarrasser Kurt, qui a sûrement une collection de costumes coûteux, de créateurs et des smokings, taillés sur mesure juste pour lui. Les remous de la nourriture dans son estomac menacent de repasser par la case départ.

"Je ne suis pas, je ne-" il essaie de prendre un peu de distance, mais le comptoir est juste là, creusant dans le bas de son dos. "Je n'ai rien à porter," dit-il, impuissant, se noyant. Le regard sur le visage de Kurt - confus, fortement blessé - inondent ses veines avec de la glace. Il n'a jamais rien refusé à Kurt depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire pour Kurt n'est rien de moins que de le rendre parfaitement, ridiculement heureux, et il ne peut même pas faire ça.

"Je n'ai pas d'argent.", il avoue dans un soupir agonisant, comme si ce n'était pas terriblement, horriblement évident.

Et voilà quel goût ça quand tout tourne au vinaigre, lorsque l'expresso tourne amer.

"Oh, Blaine." Le visage de Kurt s'adoucit. Son corps spasmes, comme s'il voulait aller de l'avant, mais qu'il se retenait. "Je ne vais pas commencer à te répéter à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre de ça. Attends, tu crois que je suis riche ou quoi? Oh mon Dieu, tu penses que je suis riche. Blaine, je ne suis pas. Je me débrouille tout seul. Ce travail - c'est la première fois que j'ai de l'argent en plus pour moi."

"Mais tes vêtements?" Blaine secoue la tête. Cela n'a aucun sens.

"Mes vêtements? Je les fais, certains d'entre eux. D'autres, je les achète en soldes. Alors qu'importe s'ils sont la saison dernière? Si c'est beau, c'est beau. Collection Printemps, collection automne - comme si c'était important merde." Kurt fait finalement un pas en avant, tout de suite plus près de Blaine, et glisse ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux sont si lumineux, si plein de quelque chose d'innommable qu'il brise le cœur de Blaine, juste un peu.

"Mon père est mécanicien," explique Kurt doucement, le front appuyé contre Blaine. «Je suis allé à l'école grâce à une bourse. Je vis dans un studio à l'extérieur de Greenwich Village que je ne peux me permettre que parce que la femme à qui je le sous-loue c'est enfui à Bucarest pour un an Blaine." Sa voix est brisé, apparemment désespérée que Blaine le comprenne. Ce qu'il commence à faire.

"Blaine, peu importe ce que tu penses, peu importe ce que tu as vécu, nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Il n'y a pas de quelconque distance socio-économique insurmontable entre nous. Nous sommes tous les deux ici à nous débrouiller pour vivre dans cette grande, incroyable, et stupide foutue ville. Mais je pense que," Kurt brosses ses lèvres partout sur la tempe de Blaine, et il tremble. "Je pense que nous pourrions nous débrouiller tellement mieux si nous le faisions ensemble."

Blaine inspire, l'air est vif et douloureux. Son cœur est prêt a éclater et des fissures se propagent tout le long de sa peau; il pense qu'il tient encore debout juste grâce à la force des bras de Kurt autour de lui qui le maintiennent. Il bondit, trouvant la bouche de Kurt dans un baiser désespéré.

«Je suis désolé», murmure-t-il. Il a besoin de résoudre ce problème, et il a besoin de laisser Kurt réparer les morceaux de lui qui sont cassées, déchiquetés.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser." Les mains de Kurt glissent vers le haut de son cou, dans ses cheveux à nouveau. "Permets-moi de t'habiller."

"Quoi?"

"Permets-moi de t'habiller, pour le gala. J'y tiens. Carrie sait, à ton propos, à propos de nous. Bien sûr qu'elle sait. Je n'ai pas arrêté de déblatérer à propos de toi depuis le premier jour. Je suis sûr qu'elle va me laisser, euh, m'approprier certaines choses dans le placard de Vogue pour toi. C'est elle qui m'a dit de t'inviter de toute façon. Je ne savais pas si j'étais autorisé à amener quelqu'un ou non. Je ne sais pas si les assistants ont ce privilège aussi."

Blaine ferme les yeux et pense à chaque danse à laquelle il n'a pas été.

Il va aller à la soirée de gala avec Kurt, bien sûr qu'il le fera. Ce sera un plaisir de prendre son bras et porter des nœuds papillons assortis ou des mouchoirs de poche si c'est ce que Kurt veut. C'est ce qu'il veut aussi. Il va danser toute la nuit si danse il y a, et sinon il va s'asseoir avec Kurt à leur table désignée, engager de petites conversations avec ses collègues, son patron. Il va essayer de ne pas être complètement intimidé par le fait que la salle est pleine de géants de l'industrie et de célébrités. Kurt sera là, tenant sa main au-dessus de la table, son pouce glissant dans un rythme rassurant sur la bague de métal sur son doigt du milieu, le seul bijou qu'il porte.

Blaine sent les lèvres de Kurt contre sa joue humide, il ne savait pas qu'il pleurait. Le doute, la peur le quitte, glisse dans les abîmes sombres à l'intérieur de lui, et il l'amène un peu plus proche de Kurt, un peu plus proche de l'amour.

* * *

C'est beau hein *regard rêveur*, bref ceci est un avant-goût du sensuel, magnifique et sexy prochain chapitre ;)

Vomissait des arcs-en-ciel dans des reviews, i love it! À jeudi!


	7. Dirty Chai

**Rating M pour ce chapitre! Tout du long! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

"Blaine," la voix de Kurt est basse et pleine de désir dans son oreille, la rafale de son souffle chaud soulève les poils à l'arrière du cou de Blaine. «Pouvons-nous - ta chambre?" Kurt se déplace sur ses genoux, se presses un peu plus près, et Blaine étouffe un gémissement. Tout semble déjà trop. La chaleur monte lentement, ses hanches sont douloureuses, sa respiration rapide et difficile, et ils n'ont même pas commencé. Il y a une tache sur son cou, au creux de son épaule et son cou qui brûle dans la forme de la bouche de Kurt.

"Blaine?" La voix de Kurt est étouffé dans son cou, mais la question est compréhensible. Il sait ce que Kurt demande, il sait ce que cela signifie. Blaine sait ce qu'il veut. Enfin.

«OK», chuchote Blaine dans le calme de l'appartement autour de lui. Il ya de la musique en provenance de l'ordinateur portable de Blaine, quelque chose qu'il a mis plus tôt dans la soirée, mais l'air autour de lui est épais et lourd. Il peut à peine respirer.

Kurt se recule et le coeur de Blaine se resserre devant ce qu'il voit. Les lèvres de Kurt sont tellement rouges et déjà un peu enflées à cause des baisers de Blaine, ses yeux sont d'un gris sombre et orageux. Ses cheveux, habituellement balayé impeccablement en arrière, sont un véritable gâchis à cause des mains de Blaine passant au travers et quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombent sur son front. Blaine resserre un peu plus sa poigne sur les hanches de Kurt face à son regard désespérée d'envie sur son magnifique visage.

_Ne me demande pas si je suis sûr,_ il supplie silencieusement.

"Ok," Kurt répète à son tour et il a une voix plus profonde, plus rauque, Blaine ne l'a jamais entendu celle-là, et tout à coup il est assailli par un autre baiser, tout son corps, même ses os sont en feux. Blaine espère que sa bouche se souvient de comment faire pour embrasser, parce que son cerveau est rapidement en train de perdre sa capacité à réfléchir et à se coordonner de façon cohérente. Il gémit lorsque Kurt repousse ses genoux et se lève, la perte de pression sur son bas-ventre est agréablement douloureuse. Même comme ça, avec une érection pressée de toute évidence contre sa braguette, Kurt est sans effort gracieux et élégant, magnifique dans sa façon de se mouvoir d'une manière que Blaine ne sera jamais.

Blaine est chancelant une fois sur ces pieds avec beaucoup moins de panache que Kurt, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que les bras de Kurt sont immédiatement autour de lui, le tirant près de la chaleur de son corps. Blaine halète. Kurt est dur et son érection et sans équivoque contre sa hanche, sa bouche se dessèche rien que d'y penser.

_C'est moi qui lui fais cet effet-là_, pense Blaine, étourdi face à la situation. Ça fait tellement longtemps depuis qu'il s'est senti désiré, tellement longtemps depuis qu'il a ressenti qu'il faisait de l'effet à quelqu'un. Blaine avait oublié tout le côté enivrant de cela - la façon dont son sang bouille dans ses veines, l'impression que sa peau est trop serré autour de ses os. La façon dont tout ce qui n'est pas touché, goutté, sentit, en sueur disparaît.

Kurt traîne ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine et penche sa tête en arrière pour un autre baiser, profond et humide et Blaine gémit. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il se colle à Kurt et ouvre plus grand sa bouche pour la langue de Kurt. Quand il pense à ce sujet, il ne s'est jamais vraiment senti comme ça.

* * *

Le cœur de Blaine bat la chamade, dur et rapide et si fort jusqu'à ses oreilles, qu'il ne peut presque pas entendre Kurt respirer. Presque. Kurt est dans sa chambre. Sa chambre à coucher. Il ne se rappelle pas des pas maladroits qu'ils ont faits depuis son petit salon ou la façon dont les doigts de Kurt se glissèrent en dessous de sa chemise pour taquiner sa taille, mais Blaine se retrouve acculé au bord de son lit. Le matelas est ferme et palpable derrière ses genoux et Blaine s'empêche de tomber plus bas sur lui par sa seule volonté. Il le veut pourtant. Il veut s'étendre sous Kurt et le laisser découvrir chaque dernière partie de lui.

Il jette un oeil autour de lui. Sa chambre est aussi bien rangée comme elle l'est toujours. Sa bibliothèque est organisée (par taille et par genre) et sa table de nuit est libre de tout encombrement, le verre d'eau se trouve encore sur un dessous de table, mais il ne se souvient pas d'en avoir mis un là. Le lit est fait et ses vêtements sont suspendus correctement et soigneusement dans le placard - ses polos Starbucks sont poussés sur le côté pour éloigner le lourd parfum de café du reste de sa garde-robe, mais le parfum à tout envahit de toute façon. Le seul désordre sur le plancher est la chemise de Kurt, qu'il a tiré vers le haut, retiré et jeter au sol avant que Blaine ne puisse même reprendre son souffle.

_Oh, _Blaine arrive vaguement à penser.

Kurt est exquis - pâle et musclé d'une manière qui est si souvent masquée par la coupe slim de ses vêtements coûteux. Mais il est grand, avec de larges épaules et des bras forts. Où Blaine courbes, Kurt est solide et doucement musclé. Blaine veut tendre les mains et les poser dans le creux des hanches de Kurt, exposés par la coupe basse de son pantalon et glisser son pouce le long du pli de son bas-ventre. Cela le rend nerveux de savoir qu'il a le droit de faire exactement cela, que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui.

"Est-ce correct?" Kurt demande, et il agrippe sa main sur le bord du t-shirt de Blaine. C'est un vieux truc miteux de sa première année à l'Université de New York. Il y a un trou dans le col et les lettres commencent à partir, il est difficile de lire. Mais c'est son préféré.

Blaine hoche la tête. C'est plus que correct. Dieu c'est tellement plus que correct.

La chair de poule s'élève partout sur son corps alors que Kurt tire lentement sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Il rougit intensément lorsque Kurt le ratisse, et ses yeux deviennent foncés avec l'excitation, appréciateur sur son torse nu et s'attarde sur ses petits mamelons, la coupe franche de ses hanches. Blaine serre les poings pour ne pas enrouler ses bras protecteurs autour de lui.

Blaine sait, objectivement, qu'il n'est pas horrible à observer - au moins physiquement, même s'il est plus petit que la moyenne. Il n'a pas honte de la façon dont il a l'air, il se change sans gêne dans le vestiaire de gym. Pour la plupart, ils agissent plutôt indifférents à l'égard de son corps. Mais il ne peut pas être indifférent quand il est debout à moitié nue dans sa chambre, baignée dans la lumière chaude de son lampadaire, avec un homme magnifique le regardant comme s'il était une sorte une merveille à observer. Blaine frissonne et il sent ses tétons durcir. Il se sent fiévreux, même si l'air est frais, le radiateur dans cette pièce n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné correctement.

"Toi", Kurt s'arrête et lèche ses lèvres. «Tu es tellement beau." Sa voix est douce et irrégulière.

Blaine doit fermer les yeux devant la ruée de douleur des émotions qui l'inonde. Il ne veut pas y croire, mais il doit le faire. Il ne peut pas nier le regard dans les yeux de Kurt ou la tonalité de sa voix, si honnête, si foutrement sincère.

Kurt tend la main et caresse doucement tout le long de la poitrine de Blaine, tout le long jusqu'à sa ceinture, et la position de ses doigts est sa façon de prudemment poser la question. Blaine hoche la tête à nouveau et les muscles de son estomac tremblent face aux doigts fortement experts de Kurt à défaire la braguette de son pantalon. Blaine inspire fortement alors que les doigts de Kurt glissent plus bas et frôlent sa peau surchauffée et les poils épais. Kurt le déshabille lentement, glisse facilement le pantalon de Blaine vers le bas de ses hanches et caresse ses doigts le long de l'intérieur des cuisses de Blaine. Les genoux de Blaine se serrent et il a du mal à respirer.

Il a l'impression que cela dure à la fois dix secondes et une heure avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux magnifiquement, parfaitement, terriblement nu. Blaine l'observe - ses fortes épaules, la longueur de son torse, la maigreur de ses cuisses. Ses vulnérables pieds nus. Kurt respire lourdement et le mouvement de son torse colle sa peau sur ses muscles et ses os. Blaine veut toucher. Il est désespéré de pouvoir toucher.

«Tu peux», dit Kurt, et c'est à peine plus qu'un murmure. "Je veux que tu le fasses."

Blaine ne sait pas s'il a dit quelque chose à voix haute, ou si Kurt peu juste lire dans son esprit, mais son autorisation sonne une cloche dans tout son corps, en ouvrant toutes sortes de fenêtres et de portes fermées.

Il dessine le corps de Kurt avec mesure, son toucher devenant de plus en plus confiant. Il caresse avec ses paumes les bras de Kurt en premier, parce que c'est plus facile et plus sûr de commencer avec ce qu'il connaît déjà. Il connaît les bras de Kurt et comment ils s'insèrent autour de lui si parfaitement. Il s'attarde sur les côtes inférieures parce que ça fait haleter et frissonner Kurt, et glisse ses bras autour de sa taille pour caresser la longue courbe de sa colonne vertébrale et brosser ses doigts sur le haut de ses fesses. Kurt frémit à son emprise et presse un baiser sur la joue de Blaine, puis sur sa bouche. Blaine veut se mettre à genoux aux pieds de Kurt et cartographier l'os de sa cheville avec sa langue.

Les cuisses de Kurt sont fermes et légèrement poilues sous ses mains lorsque Blaine fait son chemin jusqu'au bas du ventre de Kurt. La peau est d'un doux velours et si chaude au toucher.

Blaine sait à quoi s'attendre du sexe d'un homme, bien sûr qu'il sait, mais cela est tellement différent. Cette chaleur dans sa paume et le tracé délicat des veines est à la fois familier et complètement étranger. Kurt halète quand Blaine frotte doucement son pouce sur la tête, balayant net une perle à la pointe, et laisse tomber son front sur l'épaule de Blaine. Son souffle est chaud et humide sur sa peau.

Blaine repose sa main sur la poitrine de Kurt, doigts écartés, et ressent les battements rapides du coeur de Kurt sous sa paume.

"Blaine," Kurt expire, et le bruit qu'il fait, brute et avide, c'est la progression d'accords que Blaine a recherchés depuis toujours.

"S'il te plaît", dit-il, mais il n'est pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il demande.

Kurt le pousse enfin, enfin sur le lit, et Blaine en est très reconnaissant. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il aurait pu rester debout. Kurt s'étend au-dessus de lui et Blaine se mord la lèvre à la traînée de la bite de Kurt contre sa cuisse. Il veut se reculer et il veut prendre le cul de Kurt et le tirer plus près de lui. Les draps sont frais dans son dos et Kurt est tellement chaud contre le reste de lui. Sa bouche est encore plus chaude alors qu'il plonge doucement pour un autre baiser et sa langue cogne contre la sienne d'une manière qui fait se recroqueviller les orteils de Blaine et voûter sa colonne vertébrale encore un peu plus. Blaine s'agite lorsque Kurt mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de bondir à nouveau pour un autre profond et mouillé baiser, il écarte ses cuisses presque inconsciemment. Kurt glisse entre ses jambes et se presse contre lui. Très près de lui.

L'esprit de Blaine nage au milieu des possibilités et des implications. Il sait qu'il y a un certain nombre de choses qu'ils pourraient faire ce soir, et il sait aussi qu'ils n'ont pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il veut. Il veut tout. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment faire comprendre à Kurt qu'il y a des choses dont ils n'ont pas parlé.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Kurt le touche comme personne, personne d'autre ne l'a jamais fait. Il y a ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses bras frottant fermement et tendrement sur son estomac. Kurt serre les muscles forts dans ses cuisses et lèche avidement le tendon du cou de Blaine. Kurt touche le dos de ses genoux comme s'ils étaient très précieux. Blaine halète, fort et dans le besoin quand ses lèvres lèchent autour de son mamelon, il gémit quand une paume mouillée par la salive se referme autour de sa queue, pompes lentement, comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour rester difficile.

"Kurt," Blaine gémit, lorsque Kurt utilise ses genoux pour pousser ses cuisses écartées un peu plus loin et commence à glisser ses doigts vers le bas juste derrière ses couilles. Il a besoin que Kurt le sache, qu'il comprenne, avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ce passe.

«Mmm?" Kurt mord sa lèvre inférieure encore une fois et glisse un pouce sur son mamelon sensible et dur.

"Kurt, je suis - c'est juste, je n'ai jamais -" mais Blaine ne peut pas le dire. Il ne sait pas comment. Ces mots si humiliants et horribles se coincent dans sa gorge. Il est juste un garçon, juste un garçon stupide et il n'y a aucun moyen que Kurt va vouloir de lui maintenant. Comment pourrait-il vouloir quelqu'un comme lui? L'embarras brûle à chaud sur son visage et Blaine résiste à l'envie de se cacher derrière ses mains.

Il y avait eu un garçon, une fois, il y a des années, quand Blaine pensé encore que peut-être il était destiné à quelqu'un. Il avait été si désireux de toucher Blaine, de lancer toute sorte de contact physique, que toute l'affaire, telle qu'elle était, avait été gaffeuse et maladroite. Ils s'étaient à peine embrassés, et il n'avait jamais tenu la main de Blaine. Quel que soit l'acte intime qu'ils réussissaient à engager entre eux, cela était douloureux, horriblement maladroit et Blaine évité autant que possible, il soupçonnait que Jérémiah faisait de même. Il toussait à chaque fois que Blaine réussissait à venir, et puis cracher indélicatement dans sa paume ou dans un tissu après. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que ça, et leur rupture avait été un soulagement mutuel. Mais Blaine ne peut pas dire que cette brève relation, si elle pouvait même être appelée ainsi, ne l'avait pas profondément affecté profondément, parce qu'elle avait.

Mais Kurt a seulement releve sa tête, regardant vers Blaine alors que l'embarras assombrissait ses joues. Blaine attend, il sait ce qui va arriver, et il retient son souffle alors que la compréhension se peint sur le beau visage de Kurt.

"Oh, Blaine." Il baisse la tête et appuie un chaud baiser sur la gorge de Blaine, droit sur son impulsion, puis à sa bouche. La bouche de Blaine s'ouvre si facilement pour Kurt et la chaleur glisse vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque la langue de Kurt glisse long de la sienne. «Je m'en fous. Je ne me soucie pas de tout ça. Juste de toi. Je me soucie de toi. Je te veux." Kurt trouve la bouche de Blaine dans un autre baiser désespéré. "Tellement. Dieu, Blaine. Tu n'en as même pas idée. "

_Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre comme ça,_ Blaine pense, mais ne le dit pas.

"Blaine, nous n'avons pas à le faire. Nous n'avons pas à faire quelque chose, si c'est ce que tu veux. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. "

Le corps de Blaine souffre à la seule pensée de ne pas être touché par Kurt. Il veut. Il veut ces mains fortes et expertes sur lui. Il veut sa bouche, ses dents et ses doigts et tout le reste. Il_ le veut._

"Je te veux" c'est ce qu'il dit. Ils expirent ces mots à bout de souffle, ils sonnent bruyants et honnêtes dans le calme de la chambre.

Kurt ne sourit pas, mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux sombres de luxure qui fait battre le coeur de Blaine encore plus vite. Tout son corps est palpitant dans l'urgence. Kurt se baisse à nouveau et capture à nouveau la bouche de Blaine dans un baiser ardent. Blaine pense qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie dans les baisers de Kurt.

«Où est ton lubrifiant?" Kurt demande contre ses lèvres, et Blaine est tellement reconnaissant qu'il ne demande pas s'il est sûr. Il n'a jamais été plus sûr de rien.

"Dans le tiroir." Blaine se mord la lèvre encore, parce qu'il sait ce qu'il n'a pas dans ce tiroir, et Kurt est sur le point de le remarqué.

"Tu - Tu n'as pas ...?", demande Kurt. Il est à genoux sur le lit, toujours entre les cuisses écartées de Blaine, une bouteille de lubrifiant dans une main et rien dans l'autre. Les muscles de ses cuisses sont tendus et sa queue est sombre et dure contre son ventre. Ses lèvres sont gonflées et ses cheveux sont en désordre. Il a l'air éthéré et Blaine ne peut pas croire que cette créature veut de lui.

«Non, je - non."

C'est alors que Kurt lui sourit vers lui, sournoisement et un peu obscène. «C'est bon, j'en ai un dans mon sac."

Blaine est bouche bée devant lui. "Tu - dans ton sac, tu en gardes dans ton sac?"Il se sent froid soudain. Il ne peut imaginer combien d'autres hommes se sont retrouvés totalement et complètement entichée de Kurt. Il ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer.

"Eh bien," Kurt hausse les épaules et ses yeux brillent. "Ce n'est que très récent." Il se penche et embrasse Blaine à nouveau sa langue plongeant en profondeur. Il a le goût de la crème,, des oranges et de la propre salive de Blaine. "Il y a un gars à propos de qui je suis un peu désespérément optimiste. Je ne voulais pas être pris au dépourvu s'il succombait enfin à mes avances maladroites."

Blaine frissonne. Kurt - le grand, beau, merveilleux Kurt - a prévu un préservatif dans sa sacoche à cause de lui. Le monde n'a pas de sens du tout. Il glisse ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt et angle sa tête pour un meilleur baiser. Il est sûr que les draps doivent sentir l'expresso rassis, mais Blaine ne peut rien sentir d'autre que la lourde chaleur du corps de Kurt et sa propre excitation.

"Une seconde," Kurt murmures, et se déplace pour descendre du lit, mais Blaine saisit son poignet.

"Nous," il s'arrête et se lèche les lèvres. Kurt le dévisage dans la confusion. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il est sur le point de dire ça. Chaque classe d'éducation sexuelle qu'il a jamais eue hurle dans son esprit. "Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de cela, si?"

Les yeux de Kurt deviennent incroyablement sombres et Blaine à presque envie d'effacer ce qu'il vient de dire, mais Kurt se penche vers le bas et sa bouche est sur la sienne et ainsi que son corps.

* * *

Le premier doigt est angoissant et Blaine inspire difficilement. Il y a tellement de lubrifiant, il peut le sentir sur ses cuisses et Kurt caresse son ventre dans de légers mouvements. Mais le second est une révélation. Son corps s'ouvre autour des doigts de Kurt qui le pénètre lentement d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée possible. Le plaisir étincelles tout le long de sa peau, vif et chaud, et tout semble trop serré, trop tout. Il veut pousser et tirer Kurt plus profondément en lui, mais il s'installe pour saisir l'épaule de Kurt et accepte les doux baisers que Kurt parsème sur son visage et ses lèvres.

Le troisième doigt est la totalité de l'ouverture du monde. Il gémit fort et se cambre lorsque les longs doigts de Kurt qui le pénètre lentement baise profondément en lui, et puis plus profondément encore - ils cherchent et trouvent. Le plaisir brûle au fond de lui et se déploie tout le long de ses jambes. Il se sent lâche et lourd, lisse, tendu et ouvert. Les battements de sa queue sont en rythme avec ceux de son coeur et il veut juste - il ne veut pas attendre plus longtemps.

«Kurt», gémit-il, le nom épais sur sa langue, et il tire sur l'épaule de Kurt. "S'il te plaît." Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il transpire et il fait trop chaud dans la chambre froide. Ses hanches montent et descendent avec le mouvement régulier des doigts de Kurt et il ne peut pas penser au-delà des vagues de plaisir.

"Ok". Kurt retire ses doigts et Blaine se mord la lèvre face à la perte. Il sait que ce ne sera pas pour longtemps.

Blaine pense à se retourner sur le ventre où se mettre sur ses mains et genoux, mais Kurt lui saisit les cuisses et tire son corps dans la bonne position, écartant largement ses cuisses. Il se sent exposé, mais les mains de Kurt sur lui le garde sur terre, le garde en sécurité. Il sait, sait tout simplement, que Kurt ne ferait jamais rien qui lui ferait du mal.

"Ok", dit à nouveau Kurt et sa voix est tellement plus profonde que d'habitude. Blaine creuse ses ongles dans ses épaules et hoche la tête catégoriquement. Il est tout à fait prêt pour cela.

Et puis Kurt est là, poussant contre son trou lissé, étiré et glisse à l'intérieur.

Blaine halète et sa tête creuse de nouveau dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait jamais prévu de se sentir de cette façon. Il n'y a pas de douleur, juste une forte pression alors que Kurt rentre en lui, poussant doucement au-delà de l'anneau serré de muscle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas aller plus loin. Blaine prend une longue inspiration frileuse quand il sent Kurt s'arrêter, il a fait tout son chemin à l'intérieur, et Blaine peut sentir le léger poids de ses couilles contre son cul. Il se déplace et le mouvement à l'intérieur de lui, à l'intérieur, le fait haleter à nouveau. Kurt l'embrasse et dégage les cheveux humides de son front .

"Tu peux - Tu peux bouger. S'il te plaît, Kurt." Blaine se déplace à nouveau, tout à coup désespérée pour plus, et cette fois, c'est Kurt qui halète. Blaine ne peut qu'imaginer comment cela doit être pour lui.

Kurt est dur et palpitant à l'intérieur de lui, le corps de Blaine s'ajuste, cède la place pour des poussées lente et douce jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse facilement et que tout devienne lisse. Il doit se retenir, et Blaine est reconnaissant pour cela. Blaine passe ses mains dans le dos de Kurt, sent les mouvements de ses muscles qui travaillent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir le cul de Kurt. Kurt gémit et plonge sa tête pour embrasser Blaine. C'est humide et malpropre - plus de dents et d'halètements contre la bouche de l'autre qu'un vrai baiser C'est parfait.

Blaine sent chaque coup, chaque torsion des hanches de Kurt jusque dans ses os et au-delà. Il peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Kurt contre le sien, de plus en plus chaud à chaque instant, et il peut entendre les respirations de Kurt devenir irrégulières et désespérées. La peau de Kurt est lisse de sueur contre la sienne et le bruit humide de leurs corps en mouvement ensemble est merveilleux.

Il peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Kurt contre le sien, de plus en plus chaud à chaque instant, et il peut entendre la respiration de Kurt devenir et désespéré. La peau de Kurt est lisse de sueur contre la sienne et le bruit humide de leurs corps en mouvement ensemble est merveilleux

Un gémissement étouffé sort de sa gorge lorsque la main de Kurt glisse entre leurs corps et prend en main son sexe. Tout est si sensible et la chaleur de la poignée de la main lubrifiée de Kurt serre l'estomac de Blaine et recroqueville ses orteils. Il était près de la jouissance avant, juste avec les allers-retours de Kurt à l'intérieur de lui et la pression de sa queue contre sa prostate, mais cela l'a poussé encore plus près d'être pompé ainsi.

«Kurt», gémit-il à nouveau. Il veut le dire à Kurt, lui expliquer, l'effet qu'il lui fait, comment il se sent. Il veut lui dire comment chaque poussée est comme le tonnerre et la foudre en même temps, comment il lui coupe le souffle et remplit son cœur avec quelque chose qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il lui manquait. Mais le nom de Kurt est le seul mot qu'il a laissé s'échapper.

Blaine jouit dans un sanglot douloureux, un sanglot aigu, le dos arqué sur le lit, lorsque Kurt cogne contre sa prostate et tord sa main autour de la tête de sa queue avec un timing impeccable. Le monde se rétrécit à la forte poussée de Kurt à l'intérieur de lui alors que Blaine se déverse, sur le poing toujours en mouvement de Kurt et sur son propre ventre. Les éclaboussures de son propre sperme contre sa peau le font trembler et frissonner. Il se sent comme si ça ne va jamais s'arrêter, des vagues et des vagues de plaisir l'ébranlant de l'intérieur, qui fait trembler sa queue dans la main de Kurt et son cul se serrer autour de Kurt toujours poussant à l'intérieur de lui.

La sueur coule le long de son cou et Blaine veut que Kurt jouisse. Il veut le sentir, veut savoir qu'il fait Kurt se sentir ainsi. Il est rapidement devenu trop sensible, mais c'est son propre genre de plaisir aussi. La sueur brille le long de ses nerfs alors que Kurt rentre et sort en lui à plusieurs reprises. Chaque partie de lui frissonne et sa gorge est serrée avec une certaine émotion innommable.

Le visage de Kurt est tordu dans le plaisir et la concentration, et Blaine veut lisser son front plissé. Il est absolument magnifique comme ça - rougissant et haletant - et cela serre le ventre Blaine à nouveau dans le désir. Kurt doit être proche, parce que ses coups deviennent instables et Blaine peut sentir les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses trembler avec l'effort.

"Kurt," dit Blaine, et se serre délibérément autour du sexe de Kurt, incroyablement dur à l'intérieur de lui. Le sanglot étouffé qui quitte la gorge tendue de Kurt est sa propre symphonie. "Kurt, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu le fasses." Blaine glisse sa main tremblante dans le dos de Kurt et dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, le tire vers le bas dans un baiser haletant.

"Blaine," Kurt halète contre ses lèvres, puis son corps entier spasmes brusquement alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme, chaud, humide et de toute évidence à l'intérieur de Blaine. Blaine frémit rien que d'y penser, c'est si incroyablement intime que son cœur bat la chamade à l'idée que Kurt vient à l'intérieur de lui.

Kurt est tremblant, haletant durement contre sa clavicule où il a laissé tomber sa tête. Blaine passe ses mains dans le dos en sueur de Kurt à plusieurs reprises, le câlinant, et il murmure des choses absurdes dans l'oreille de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le cœur tonitruant de Kurt commencer à ralentir. Kurt est encore chaud et palpitant à l'intérieur de lui et Blaine se délecte de la sensation. La chambre sent la sueur, le musc, le sperme et l'homme. Blaine ferme les yeux et respire simplement.

Cela dure un long moment où ils sont justes coucher l'un contre l'autre, sentant la respiration et le coeur de l'un et de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se déplace en arrière et se retire de Blaine. Blaine se mord la lèvre au soudain étrange sentiment de ne pas être douloureusement, merveilleusement comblé. Kurt embrasse ses joues, son cou, et il se sent tendu ouvert et douloureux, mais ça ne fait pas mal - pas dans la façon dont il pensait que ça ferait. Il se sent comme s'il venait d'être autorisé à se sentir vraiment vivant.

"Blaine," Kurt murmures, au plus près de son oreille et Blaine sent Kurt caresser ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il semble affectueux, aimant, et peut-être un peu inquiet. «Est ce que tu-" Il s'arrête avec un baiser appuyé sur la tempe humide de Blaine.

«Je me sens parfaitement bien», dit Blaine, et il le pense. Il ouvre les yeux. Kurt rougit, une belle nuance de rose et ses yeux sont sombres et ses paupières lourdes alors qu'il regarde Blaine. "Tu es parfait." Et il le pense aussi .

Il ne savait pas que ce serait comme ça, comment aurait-il pu savoir? Blaine a passé beaucoup de temps a activement ne pas pensé au sexe, mais si c'est ça, si c'est ce que c'est comme avec Kurt, alors il va falloir réévaluer sa précédente façon de penser.

Kurt étouffe un éclat de rire. Il se déplace sur le côté et attire le lâche corps de Blaine dans ses bras. Il est toujours tremblant, des petits frissons montent et descendent le long de son dos et la chair de poule arrive quand il sent les doigts apaisants de Kurt. Des muscles qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait font mal. Blaine enterre son nez dans la clavicule de Kurt et respire son parfum - sel, sueur et la douce odeur de son eau de Cologne.

Blaine ferme les yeux à nouveau, sain et sauf dans les bras de Kurt, et se laisse juste aller.

* * *

Je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire :)))))))))))))))

Mais vous surement, reviews o/


	8. Corretto

Le retour du fluff mais pour combien de temps? ;) Enjoy!

Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, un énorme merci à tous!

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

"Tu es sûr que c'est bon?" La voix de Blaine est basse et douce à son oreille, étouffée lorsqu'il se presse contre Kurt, comme s'il essayait de se cacher dans son ombre.

Kurt roule des yeux, juste un peu, pour ce qui semble être la millionième fois ce jour-là. Blaine a été nerveux et anxieux toute la matinée, rongeant avec inquiétude l'ongle de son pouce, en tapotant en rythme les chansons qui lui passe par la tête. La fête de Vogue est ce soir, et aucune parole ou caresses rassurantes dans le dos ne semblent être en mesure d'apaiser ses nerfs. Kurt continue à essayer tout de même.

Il a été avec Blaine assez longtemps (bien que pas vraiment longtemps du tout en fait), pour le connaitre suffisamment maintenant, pour avoir une certaine compréhension de la raison de sa réserve et de ses appréhensions. Blaine est timide - doux, gentil et incroyablement attentionné, parfois, Kurt se sent tout à fait indigne du temps et de l'attention de Blaine. Mais il est timide, il s'inquiète des impressions qu'il fait sur les autres, et il est constamment préoccupé par sa situation financière, ce qui n'est pas une situation du tout, pas pour Kurt. C'est juste un fait, et il ne change pas la façon dont Kurt se sent au sujet de Blaine.

La taille du compte en banque de Blaine n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont ses doigts glissent sur les hanches de Kurt, l'encerclant de ses pouces à la fois apaisants et incroyablement érotiques. Cela n'a aucune incidence sur la façon dont il met son téléphone à sonner ces matins où il doit se lever avant l'aube pour le travail et que Kurt est resté pour la nuit. Kurt se réveille toujours quand Blaine se lève, mais c'est à cause du lit qui bouge quand Blaine s'en extrait et dû aux grincements de ses tuyaux quand il se douche, pas à cause de l'assourdissante et désagréable sonnerie près de son oreille. Si Kurt doit se réveiller avant le soleil de temps en temps (et il est heureux de le faire si cela signifie s'endormir avec la chaleur du corps de Blaine et la riche odeur de café de sa peau), alors il préfère au moins le faire avec le bruit discret des doux pieds-nus de Blaine sur le bois alors qu'il s'habille aussi discrètement que possible.

Et la situation financière de Blaine ne remplacera jamais l'éclat de bonheur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il voit Kurt. Il y a une lumière dans les yeux de Blaine, tout le temps, qui brille d'un endroit au fin fond de son être. Il fait se retourner l'estomac de Kurt et bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine, la façon dont Blaine le regarde, un regard chaud et passionné. Comme s'il était quelque chose d'étonnant, de remarquable et de parfait. Il sait qu'il n'est pas, personne n'est, mais Blaine a une façon de lui faire ressentir qu'il est parfait. Et c'est plus que suffisant.

Kurt est sûr qu'il y a encore des choses à savoir à propos de Blaine, son passé et sa famille qu'il ne connaît pas. Des choses que Blaine doit garder très bien enfermés afin qu'ils ne puissent pas lui faire de mal. Mais depuis les deux mois et demi (presque trois) de leur relation, Kurt a vu un changement opérer en Blaine, fragile et délicat, mais bien là quand même. Ce n'est pas comme si Blaine sortait d'une coquille, mais c'est comme s'il coupait lentement les fils et les liens qui le maintenaient, le retenaient. Kurt ne le presse pas. Il ne le fera pas (ce n'est pas à lui de faire les choses à la place de Blaine si c'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire par lui-même), mais Blaine est en train de se retrouver à son propre rythme. Kurt veut juste être là quand il le fait.

Il sait qu'il est trop tôt pour des promesses ou des déclarations, mais Kurt peut sentir les mots se former sur sa langue, bouillonnant vivement dans sa poitrine. Parfois, il jette un oeil pour trouver Blaine en train de le dévisager avec ces grands yeux pleins de cette adoration étincelante et il pense (espère) que peut-être Blaine essaie de ne rien dire non plus.

Kurt presse un baiser sur la tempe de Blaine, ses boucles soigneusement stylées effleurent légèrement sa joue, et il ouvre les portes du Condé Nast building. C'est le week-end et les portes sont verrouillées pour éloigner les touristes curieux et perdu grouillant à travers Times Square. C'est une mer de manteaux et de parapluies, pour se protéger contre la météo pluvieuse de Novembre qui tombe sur la ville. Il ne neige pas, pas encore, mais il y a un frisson dans l'air tout au long de la journée. Le soleil brille, mais la chaleur de celui-ci devient un simple souvenir qui ne refera surface qu'au printemps.

Kurt s'en réjouit pourtant. L'hiver est juste au coin et il a toujours été sa saison préférée. Il aime la façon dont le monde entier semble frémir lorsque les premiers flocons tombent, avec la forte odeur de fumée de bois dans l'air - terni sous la brume de la ville, mais toujours présente. Il aime les lumières scintillantes que les gens s'accrochent à leurs fenêtres et le long de leurs avant-toits, la brise vivifiante qui réussit à se faufiler sous ses couches et refroidir sa peau. Avoir froid signifie que l'on peut se réchauffer; on arrive à envelopper ses mains autour d'une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud et se blottir sous une couverture épaisse. L'hiver c'est quand il arrive à porter des chaussettes à l'intérieur parce que le parquet est trop froid sous ses pieds.

Et maintenant, il aime le temps plus frais, car cela signifie que Blaine est dans un caban ajusté plus souvent que d'habitude, pincé à la taille et en accentuant la longueur de son torse. Il a commencé à porter les foulards de Kurt, ce qui envoie des papillons dans son estomac et le fait se serrer quand il voit les longues bandes colorées de tissu enroulées autour de la gorge de Blaine. Et l'hiver signifie que des flocons de neige vont fondre dans les boucles sombres de Blaine et tomber sur ses longs cils quand ils vont faire une promenade à travers Central Park. Kurt ne peut pas attendre. Ils vont peut-être rester trop longtemps dans le parc, traînant dans la neige, prendre des photos stupides, ne se préoccupant pas du froid jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient finalement trop gelés et que leurs doigts et leur nez soient engourdis et leurs joues piquantes. Ils retourneront à l'appartement de Blaine, ou celui de Kurt, en riant et en grelottant quand ils retireront les vêtements pleins de neiges de l'autre et se réchaufferont à nouveau sous les couvertures entassées sur le lit de Blaine.

"Oui," dit Kurt alors qu'ils marchent à travers la grande entrée vers les ascenseurs. "C'est ok. Je te le promets. Nous avons le droit d'être ici. J'ai doublement-triplement vérifié avec Carrie. Elle est absolument excitée d'enfin te rencontrer, au fait. Donc pas de pression. C'est juste mon patron, le pivot de mon avenir et de ma carrière en plein essor." Kurt lui fait un clin-d'oeil, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est juste trop facile de rendre Blaine nerveux et contrarié, et par la teinte rose de ses joues, il en est déjà là. Kurt s'abaisse et appuie un rapide baiser sur la joue chaude de Blaine.

"Et honnêtement, outre Anna Wintour en personne qui viendrait ici et arracherait les vêtements de mes mains, il n'y a pas plus haut dans la boîte pour me dire non. Je travaille ici. J'ai l'autorisation explicite de l'éditrice. J'ai ma carte d'accès et mon badge d'identification. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en train de nous introduire par effraction pour voler les designers. Nous sommes simplement passé par le bureau après les heures et avons emprunté quelque truc. Je ne voudrais pas volontairement t'entraîner dans une vie de crime et de manigances. Attends, non. Je ne peux pas le promettre. "

Il arrive à faire rire Blaine, ce qui était exactement le but, et Kurt est reconnaissant pour l'entrelacement des doigts de Blaine avec les siens quand ils entrent dans l'un des ascenseurs la tête fièrement redressée.

* * *

Kurt s'amuse beaucoup trop. Il travaille avec les vêtements jour après jour, il a des projets et des preuves, des croquis et des échéances, et toutes sortes de choses, il est responsable, et il adore ça. C'est ce qu'il veut faire, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Il respecte ce métier et ce travail, et il en sera éternellement reconnaissant qu'il soit venu à lui. Certaines des meilleures choses dans sa vie serait différente si ce vendredi après-midi sur le pont de Brooklyn ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait fait. Mais même s'il adore ça, il y a encore du travail, et il y a une grande phase d'apprentissage à surmonter. Cela ne fait que quelques mois, après tout, et il y a des gens ambitieux, impitoyables à Vogue qui lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues pour tenter de voler son travail. Il est bon dans ce domaine, et il va seulement le devenir encore plus, mais parfois c'est tellement stressant, tellement écrasant, qu'il ne peut pas respirer.

Mais pas maintenant. À l'heure actuelle Kurt a dépouillé Blaine de tous ses habits excepté son boxeur noir dans le placard des hommes de Vogue et est libre de faire tout ce qu'il veut de lui. Eh bien, peut-être pas tout. Kurt laisse ses yeux se promener sur le corps de plus en plus familier de Blaine - ses larges épaules et le saupoudrage de cheveux noirs sur sa poitrine; la longueur de son torse tonique et la coupe de ses hanches. Kurt est tenté de s'attarder sur les courbes des biceps de Blaine, les muscles de ses cuisses, et la forme de son cul dans ce petit boxer, mais ils ont un gala, et il y a certaines choses qui le feront probablement virer pour avoir été faite au travail.

Il se permet cependant, alors qu'il enfile et retire une montagne de chemises, de pantalons, de vestes et de cravates sur Blaine, en essayant si, rejetant sa. Il n'est pas possible de ne pas laisser ses doigts suivre la longueur sinueuse de la colonne vertébrale de Blaine, de zigzaguer le long de ses côtes, ou glisser sur son ventre. Il y est autorisé, et la chaleur foncée dans les yeux de Blaine alors qu'il l'observe, priant silencieusement pour retenir un gémissement à chaque fois que Kurt trouve un endroit particulièrement sensible, permet à Kurt de savoir que Blaine veut qu'il lui fasse cela.

Blaine semble toujours si innocemment choqué que Kurt désire le toucher, que parfois il ne peut pas retirer ses mains de son corps. Ses yeux deviennent si sombres et sa bouche tombe un peu. Kurt ne sait pas trop d'où ça vient, cette conviction que Kurt, que personne, ne pourrait vouloir de lui. Mais Blaine est tellement beau, tellement adorable que ça fait mal de le regarder parfois, surtout le matin quand la lumière du soleil est filtrée à travers les rideaux et projette des ombres le long de la ligne de ses promettes et de la courbe de sa mâchoire. Kurt, qui connaît le nom de mille nuances de tissu, ne peut pas mettre un adjectif approprié sur le ton chaud de la peau de Blaine. Kurt veut passer chaque minute à essayer de lui faire comprendre à quel point il a tort.

Kurt sait que Blaine sera plus à l'aise ce soir dans quelque chose de simple et sobre, quelque chose qui ne va pas le démarquer dans la foule, mais il ne peut pas résister en l'habillant de quelques pièces un peu plus flash, un peu plus stylée. Juste pour voir, il est un peu égoïste comme ça. Très souvent, Blaine est dans son code vestimentaire Starbucks, ou à l'aise en jeans et cardigans, et Kurt est en train de mourir en l'habillant avec quelque chose d'adapter, quelque chose de beau - quelque chose de digne de Blaine .

Kurt lui enfile un costume kaki avec un noeud papillon clair et un mouchoir de poche. Le pantalon est coupé et expose juste un soupçon des absolument magnifiques chevilles de Blaine. C'est un costume fantastique, et Blaine est parfait dedans, mais c'est probablement un peu beaucoup pour une première fête à Vogue pour lui, et il retourne dans le placard. Puis il trouve un smoking Prada bleu nuit avec une chemise bleue et rose à carreaux. Kurt, apparemment, aime Blaine avec un noeud papillon, mais il aime lui mettre plus que tout, en riant et en se mordant la lèvre alors que Blaine le regarde avec ces yeux qui sondent son âme. Il n'a pas dit à Blaine que le smoking coûte plus de 3000 $.

En fin de compte, Kurt choisit un smoking noir classique, un Ralph Lauren intemporel et sophistiqué qui fait paraître Blaine remarquablement fringant - suave et débonnaire. Le smoking est coupé slim, au ras des lignes du corps de Blaine, accentuant plutôt que de déguiser, et il ne nécessite aucun réglage ou ourlets du tout. La chemise est blanche et impeccable, avec un col semi-replié, des manchettes françaises, et le mouchoir de poche correspond avec le tout. Blaine est déjà très beau, mais maintenant il ressemble à une foutue star de cinéma .

"Anderson," Kurt chuchote dans l'oreille de Blaine, quand il est devant un miroir qui lui permet de se voir de haut en bas. "Blaine Anderson" Il glisse ses mains sur les bras de Blaine, le tissu cher est frais sous ses paumes, pas encore réchauffé par le corps de Blaine.

Blaine rougis et baisse ses yeux au sol, clairement mal à l'aise, mais Kurt peut dire que c'est une sorte de malaise heureux. Il l'avait vu ce regard dans les yeux de Blaine - agréablement surpris - quand il s'est vu la première fois dans le miroir. Kurt enroule simplement ses bras autour de sa taille et appuie un baiser sur sa joue. Sa peau est lisse sous ses lèvres (Blaine s'est rasé ce matin), mais à la fin de la soirée, sa mâchoire sera obscurcie par une petite barbe.

"Je pense que nous sommes presque prêts," dit Kurt, en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Blaine. Son propre costume est accroché dans son bureau, prêt à être enfilé. Blaine hoche la tête et regarde enfin vers le haut, rencontrant le regard de Kurt dans le miroir.

En regardant dans le miroir, avec leurs mains jointes ensemble au travers du ventre de Blaine, Kurt essaie de ne pas penser à une autre occasion où Blaine pourrait porter un smoking comme celui-ci.

* * *

Blaine ne connaît pas les trois quarts des personnes entassées dans le New York Public Library's Stephen A. Schwarzman Building. Il reconnaît des célébrités et des pseudos-célébrités qui sont venus pour faire une apparition - ceux qui cherchent à être photographié et à faire parler d'eux dans les articles de presse et les blogs. Mais le reste? Il connaît des noms de concepteurs, un peu au moins, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait dire si Karl Lagerfeld était présent. Il apprend, cependant. Il écoute avec attention chaque fois que Kurt parle de son travail, des collections à venir et qui est en compétition avec qui. Cela ne l'a jamais intéressé, la mode ou le design, mais quelque chose d'important pour Kurt devient important pour lui.

Il n'est sur le radar de personne ce soir-là, et cela lui convient très bien. La plupart des gens ici, leurs yeux passent juste sur lui - le petit gars dans le smoking emprunté - et il est heureux de rester hors de leur chemin. Il ne fait pas partie de leur public, il n'est pas quelqu'un d'important à leurs yeux.

_Pas encore, mais peut-être ... un jour_. Blaine pense. _Si je suis chanceux._

Peut-être un jour, un de ces spectacles trouvera son chemin vers Broadway et une fête, tout comme celle-ci, sera en son honneur. Il va apparaître vêtu d'un costume de la conception de Kurt et il va l'aider à se rappeler de qui est qui, le bras enroulé avec celui de Blaine, ces doigts frottant doucement son poignet quand il commence à devenir nerveux et fatigué. Son frère va probablement bondir pour détourner l'attention de lui si elle devient trop oppressante.

Blaine est assis à sa table attribuée, en sirotant du champagne hors de prix à partir d'une flûte, et en regardant le flux et le reflux de personnes. Il peut dire par les faux sourires et la façon dont certains se tiennent, corps incliné à l'opposé, que la plupart de ces gens ne s'aiment pas vraiment. Il peut dire que c'est un grand spectacle dans lequel il s'engage à contrecœur. Kurt est quelque part dans ce bien habillé et bien maniéré bain de foule, jasant, établissant des contacts, faisant entendre parler de lui ça et là, faire son travail. Il y a des gens puissants ici ce soir, des gens importants, et chaque instant que Kurt peut passer avec eux est essentiel pour sa carrière et son avenir, c'est vraiment juste une fête pour faire parler de soi. Blaine ne rechigne pas une seule fois et lui laisse tout le temps nécessaire, même si cela signifie qu'il est assis à leur table seule pendant un petit moment.

Il a déjà fait un tour à travers la salle de bal festive mal éclairée. La salle est embrasée dans les rouges et les pourpres - de riches rideaux suspendus au plafond et sur les murs, des lumières installées partout. Il est resté collé près de Kurt, serrant la main à des gens qui ne se rappelleront jamais de son nom, les charmants du mieux qu'il pouvait pour aider Kurt. Mais il est juste un de plus dans la foule, le seul intérêt est le fait qu'il est le copain de l'assistant de Carrie Bradshaw - ce qui l'a juste mis un cran ou deux au-dessus de quelques personnes. Mais même avec tout ça, le cœur de Blaine palpite à chaque fois que Kurt fait référence à lui comme étant son petit ami - sans aucune hésitation, aucune crainte, juste le simple fait qu'ils ont une relation.

_Notre relation._ Les papillons dans le ventre de Blaine le font sourire contre le rebord de sa flûte de champagne.

Une serveuse arrive près de lui, silencieuse et sans prétention, et remplis son verre presque vide avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle est respectueuse envers lui, parce que même si Blaine n'est personne à cette fête, il est toujours un invité. Il est toujours supérieur à elle ce soir, même s'il déteste cette idée

Blaine fait attention à remercier le personnel aussi souvent et aussi sincèrement que possible. Il sait ce que c'est que d'être l'homme le plus en bas de l'échelle, il est dans l'industrie des services aussi. Il sait ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un qui crie sur lui parce qu'ils viennent d'avoir une journée de merde. Jour après jour, les gens le traitent comme s'il valait moins rien, comme s'il était la gomme collée à leurs chaussures simplement parce qu'il fait leur café. Il ne peut pas faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur," dit une voix derrière lui.

Blaine sursaute et se retourne dans son siège pour trouver Kurt là, debout, un doux sourire courbant sa bouche, la main qui s'étend vers lui en guise d'invitation. Ses joues sont un peu rose avec la chaleur ou l'alcool, ou les deux, et ses cheveux commencent à se libérer de son style parfait. Son nœud de cravate est desserré, les quelques boutons de sa chemise sont défaits, et sa veste est entièrement ouverte. Il est quelque peu échevelé et si incroyablement magnifique que Blaine en perd son souffle. Il ne pense pas qu'il va jamais s'habituer à la magnificence de Kurt.

"Voulez-vous danser avec moi?" Kurt demande, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond dans la brume incandescente de lumières pourpres et rouges.

Blaine regarde autour de lui. Il y a eu de la musique toute la soirée, une étrange variété de standards de jazz et de la pop actuelle, mais c'est seulement maintenant, alors que le vent tourne et que la fête bat son plein, que les gens se mettent à danser. Les affaires sont faites, les boissons ont été servis , et maintenant il est temps pour un peu de plaisir.

"Oui," dit Blaine. "Oui, bien sûr." Comme s'il y a une autre option, une autre réponse. Il permet à Kurt de lui prendre la main, le tirer de sa chaise, et le conduire dans la foule.

Blaine ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais dansé en public avant, pas comme ça. Il a visité des bars et des clubs avec ses amis, mais c'était différent. Et il n'est jamais allé à une école de danse. Mais cela ce n'est pas se trémousser sur un beat techno avec un couple de copains quand il a bu un peu pour se sortir de sa zone de confort. C'est la proximité et la chaleur et la pression du corps de Kurt contre le sien, l'entrelacement des doigts de Kurt dans les siens, la force de son bras autour de ses épaules. Il glisse tellement facilement dans les bras de Kurt.

Blaine penche son front contre la mâchoire de Kurt et respire profondément, il sent les traces de l'eau de cologne de Kurt qui subsistent encore sur sa peau. Il veut embrasser sa peau douce, mais ne le fait pas. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour cela.

"Carrie t'aime bien," Kurt murmure à son oreille, juste assez fort pour être entendu par dessus la musique, comme ils se balancent ensemble à leur propre rythme. Une certaine chanson vaguement familière joue. "Elle ne voulait pas cesser de parler de toi en réalité." Il tire leurs mains jointes entre leur corps, les appuis contre sa poitrine. Blaine peut sentir battre le cœur de Kurt.

"Je ne voulais pas détourner l'attention de toi."

Kurt étouffe un rire et Blaine le sent glisser sur tout son corps. "Merci d'être venu avec moi. Cela n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi. " Il y a quelque chose dans la voix de Kurt, faible et attirant, qui sonne presque comme un aveu.

Blaine pose sa joue contre l'épaule de Kurt et ferme les yeux.

"Comme si j'aurais pu être n'importe ou ailleurs."


	9. Breve

**Rating M pour la première partie de ce chapitre! **

Le chapitre 9 étant court et pas super intéressant j'ai traduit le _prompt 21_ écrit par l'auteur et qui s'intègrent parfaitement à la chronologie de l'histoire pour rendre ce chapitre plus intéressant. Ce prompt concerne toute la partie smut ;)

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et à **_Kikouu,_** que je ne peux pas remercier par mp donc je le fais ici, merci d'en poster si souvent :)

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

Kurt est chaud, haletant, en sueur et déjà rouge jusqu'à son nombril même s'ils n'ont jamais allumé le radiateur et il est sûr que la température dans la chambre de Blaine est réellement inférieure à zéro. Tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est la chaleur des mains fortes et connaisseuse de Blaine saisissant avidement ses hanches et sa bouche humide et chaude serrée autour de son sexe.

Blaine l'a écarté en travers du lit et les doigts de Kurt sont tellement étroitement enchevêtrés dans les cheveux de Blaine (il était si bien coiffé il y a une heure pour leur rendez-vous et maintenant il est complètement hors de contrôle) que Kurt s'inquiète de lui faire du mal. Blaine ne s'est pas plaint cependant, et les seuls bruits venant de lui sont les sales et humides sons de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur la dure et brûlante chair, les mouvements de sa gorge alors qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus bas sur Kurt. Kurt se déplace nerveusement contre les draps et se bat pour empêcher ses hanches de baiser durement la bouche de Blaine. La première fellation de Blaine est bien loin, quand il avait été si hésitant et tellement expérimental, et pourtant si déterminé à faire Kurt se sentir bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu retenir son orgasme même s'il avait essayé. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que ce n'était pas réellement parfait, tout avec Blaine était parfait parce que c'est lui.

Kurt essaie maintenant pourtant. Il a du mal à se retenir de venir dans la magnifique, la chaude et serré gorge de Blaine comme il voudrait, comme Blaine veut clairement qu'il fasse, il y a quelque chose qu'il veut encore plus.

"Blaine, Blaine, Dieu, tu dois," les doigts de Kurt s'accrochent aux épaules nues de Blaine, à la recherche d'une prise. Il ne veut pas dire à Blaine d'arrêter - il s'inquiète comment Blaine prendrait les mots "arrête" et "non". Ils en sont déjà arrivés là si vite, mais Kurt sait que Blaine s'inquiète encore, juste là sous la surface, qu'il n'est pas assez bon, pas désirable, et Kurt ne veut pas faire quelque chose pour renforcer cela, sans le vouloir.

Mais maintenant il a besoin de la langue talentueuse de Blaine hors du sommet de son sexe et de ses longs doigts sur la veine sensible de ses couilles et wow, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pensé qu'il voudrait. Jamais. La chaleur se rassemble trop vite dans son estomac, enrouler serré dans ses hanches, et aussi bon soit-il, il veut toujours plus.

"S'il te plaît, Blaine, tu-" les doigts de Kurt creuse dans l'épaisseur des muscles tendus des épaules de Blaine durement et Blaine le regarde enfin, le sourcil levé intrigué. Kurt souhaite presque qu'il n'eût pas. Les yeux de Blaine sont si grands et si sombres, ses pupilles dilatées avec convoitise, et il y a une nappe de salive sur son menton qui fait se tordre le ventre de Kurt chaudement. Il soupire et ferme les yeux à la vue. Blaine regarde débauché, sale et Kurt veut resserrer ses cuisses, mais Blaine est entre elles.

"S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous - tu peux-" Kurt halète, et il ne sait pas la meilleure façon de demander ce qu'il veut.

_Baise-moi, _son cerveau pourri par la luxure quémande et il se mord la langue pour ne pas dire ça comme ça. Mais c'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut Blaine en lui, sur lui, et tout autour de lui, poussant, le maintenant et le baisant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas dire où il finit et où Blaine commence.

"Tout ce que tu veux," murmure Blaine sa voix est épaisse, rugueuse et Kurt frémit de savoir que c'est à cause de l'éraflure de son sexe dans la gorge de Blaine. Il a enfin, enfin retiré le sexe de Kurt de sa bouche (avec un pop obscène qui a fait se recroqueviller ses orteils et ses hanches se crisper de façon erratique.) Sauf que maintenant Blaine est baissé sur lui, le visage dans le creux de sa hanche et de sa cuisse, sa langue traçant une trame humide sur sa peau et il suce une ecchymose sur son os, Kurt veut incliner ses hanches et dire à Blaine qu'il peut lécher plus bas. Que c'est OK, c'est plus que correct.

«Je veux que tu... ce soir. Je veux que ce soit toi qui-" Kurt abandonnes ses mots et tâte la table de chevet jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment autour de la bouteille familière de lubrifiant. Il la tend vers le bas à Blaine et attend, le souffle serré dans sa poitrine, les yeux de Blaine sont incroyablement larges.

Ils n'ont pas parlé de cela, pas encore, mais c'était là, dans le fin fond des pensées de Kurt chaque fois qu'ils ont des rapports sexuels. Il y pense quand il s'enfonce dans la chaleur du corps de Blaine - comment il veut qu'ils fassent tout avec l'autre. _Tout_. Il sait que Blaine n'a pas fait ça avant, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas le moins du monde. Tout avec Blaine est tellement, tellement bon - chaque toucher, chaque baiser, chaque centimètre carré de la peau lisse de Blaine contre la sienne est si merveilleux qu'il arrête son coeur de battre et lui coupe le souffle. Mais la possibilité que peut-être, peut-être Blaine n'est pas intéressé par cet aspect du sexe l'inquiète.

"Je veux dire, c'est que, c'est quelque chose-" Kurt n'a pas la chance de finir sa question, car Blaine surgit et saisit sa bouche dans un baiser mouillé malpropre qui a le goût de son propre sperme et de la noire et enivrante essence de la langue de Blaine.

"Tu veux que je le fasse?"

Il a l'air nerveux et incertain et Kurt sait ce que Blaine est vraiment en train de se demander: "Tu me veux?"

Il n'est pas d'homme à New York, où sur la terre, que Kurt désire le plus, et il est déterminé à convaincre Blaine. Peu importe combien de temps cela prendra.

Kurt traîne ses doigts dans ses boucles et bouge la tête de Blaine pour un autre baiser. "S'il te plaît, Blaine," il halète, il gémit dans la bouche de Blaine. "Je te veux, tellement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. "

"Ok". Blaine sourit, tout timide et doux, contredisant totalement la façon dont il se penche et mordille l'oreille de Kurt. "Tu vas devoir me dire quoi faire."

_Oh mon Dieu,_ Kurt pense impuissant. Il entend le clic de la bouteille de lubrifiant et le bruissement des draps lorsque Blaine recule, juste assez pour obtenir une main entre leurs corps. Kurt frissonne juste à l'effleurement des doigts de Blaine contre son bas-ventre et ses cuisses se propage encore plus large.

Blaine rougit. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il mord sa lèvre inférieure dans la concentration alors qu'il propage du lubrifiant le long de ses doigts. La simple vue de son magnifique copain, nue entre ses cuisses avec ses doigts mouillés avec du lubrifiant et la promesse de ce qui va arriver, c'est assez pour serrer l'estomac de Kurt et faire battre son sang rudement dans ses veines. Son sexe est si dur qu'il fait presque mal, courbé contre son ventre, et quelques gouttes de spermes traînent sur sa peau. Il n'ose pas se toucher lui-même.

Le premier doigt est très lent, tellement prudent, et il y a tellement de lubrifiant que Kurt peut le sentir dégouliner de son cul jusque sur les draps en dessous et merde, c'est bien plus chaud que ça ne devrait l'être. Blaine passe de longues et tortueuses minutes à seulement encercler le bord du trou de Kurt avec un doigt lisse, sentant les nervures et la douceur de sa peau délicate, et Kurt remue et gémit bruyamment.

Kurt ouvre la bouche pour prier Blaine de faire glisser plus que son index à l'intérieur et les mots sortent dans un suppliant, douloureux gémissement. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi bon que ça l'est - c'est juste un doigt - mais c'est Blaine, son Blaine, ce qui fait de tout ça mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre ne pourra jamais l'être.

Il devrait être reconnaissant pour la timidité de Blaine - il a l'impression que ça a été depuis une éternité qu'il a eu cela, et autant qu'il veut attraper le poignet de Blaine et forcer son doigt plus profond, plus rapide, il permet à Blaine de l'étirer aussi lentement et soigneusement qu'il le souhaite. Il va en avoir besoin aussi, le sexe de Blaine est plutôt imposant. Son corps palpite à la seule pensée de Blaine à l'intérieur de lui.

Blaine est tremblant. Kurt peut le sentir; le doux frisson de ses muscles tendus et Kurt ne sait pas si c'est l'excitation ou les nerfs ou quelque chose d'autre. Il a la tête vers le bas - en regardant le mouvement de sa main - et Kurt ne peut pas voir ses yeux pour savoir ce qu'il pense.

"Blaine, c'est ok", Kurt murmures, caressant ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Blaine.

Ce n'est pas ok. Le doigt de Blaine est chaud, ferme, si réel à l'intérieur de lui et ses muscles s'agitent, s'agrippe à lui et il veut tellement plus. Mais pas si Blaine n'est pas prêt. Il a besoin que Blaine veuille cela autant que lui.

"On peut - on peut juste faire ça, si tu-"

Blaine grogne, il _grogne_, et le son guttural de celui-ci envoie un puissant frisson à travers le corps de Kurt. "Je te veux", dit-il, et sa voix est profonde et pleine de conviction. Il baisse la tête et mord la courbe du bassin de Kurt et un autre frisson passe à travers lui. Blaine Anderson va être la cause de sa mort.

Un doigt devient deux, puis trois, et la douce plénitude, le tronçon à couper le souffle des longs doigts de Blaine à l'intérieur, poussant doucement et courbant contre sa prostate, font Kurt haleter, jurer et se tordre contre les draps. Ses orteils se recroquevillent lorsque les doigts de Blaine se courbent dans un mouvement particulièrement parfait et Kurt peut sentir la sueur coulé le long de ses cheveux. C'est déjà trop bon, et il ne sait pas comment il va survivre à plus.

"Ok," Kurt serre les dents et il se baisse pour saisir le poignet de Blaine, calmant ses mouvements. «Je suis prêt, c'est bon, s'il te plaît."

Les doigts de Blaine glissent en dehors et Kurt essaie de ne pas pleurnicher pathétiquement à la perte. Il sait que quelque chose de meilleur est à venir. Il observe Blaine répandre plus de lubrifiant sur son sexe imposant et il avale durement dans l'anticipation. Blaine se penche sur lui à nouveau et Kurt enroule ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine, le tirant vers le bas dans un baiser désespéré. La langue de Blaine est chaude, lisse et si familière contre la sienne lorsque Blaine se positionne entre ses cuisses. Les hanches de Kurt s'inclinent et ses jambes sont largement écartées.

"Dites-moi," halète Blaine dans le creux de son cou et une de ses mains glisse vers le bas de la cuisse de Kurt, la soulève et la pousse plus largement ouverte encore. "Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire."

"_Oh_," Kurt gémit quand l'humide et chaude, extrémité de Blaine glisse contre son trou lisse et étiré. "Oh, tu fais ça très bien."

"Kurt", Blaine gémit, suppliant. "J'ai besoin de savoir."

"Juste, juste y aller lentement, ok?" Kurt peut sentir Blaine s'aligner, peut sentir la pression brutale de la tête de son sexe s'enfoncer, et ça lui coupe le souffle. "Tu fais, oh mon Dieu, tu fais ça parfaitement bien."

La bouche de Blaine s'ouvre contre la gorge de Kurt dans un halètement étranglé lorsque la tête de son sexe glisse au-delà du premier anneau de muscle et la tête de Kurt creuse de nouveau dans l'oreiller. Le plaisir étincelles chaudement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en se précipitant et en picotant, il gémit bruyamment, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

_Enfin_, il pense, et tout son corps souffre de cette finalité.

Blaine glisse à l'intérieur, chaque centimètre est brûlant, chaque centimètre est épais contre lui, et la longue traînée de son sexe pour lequel Kurt a attendu pendant des semaines le fait frissonner, trembler et s'agripper désespérément au dos de Blaine. Il est sûr qu'il va laisser des traces, mais Blaine a déjà laissé une marque sur son âme qui ne va jamais s'effacer. Blaine s'arrête quand il est aller aussi profondément qu'il le peut, les hanches coller au bassin de Kurt, et Kurt lutte pour reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine est serrée et tout fait si délicieusement, si merveilleusement mal, il pense qu'il pourrait en pleurer .

"OK," soupire Kurt, quand il sent ses muscles se relâcher se détendre et faire de la place. "Tu peux bouger."

Les coups de Blaine sont lents, régulier et si puissant que Kurt ressent chaque instant, chaque mouvement jusque dans les profondeurs de son âme. Sa peau est trop étirée sur ses os et ses nerfs chantent un refrain.

_Comment peux-tu être réel?_ Kurt pense, et il aspire fortement lorsque la tête du sexe de Blaine effleure sa prostate.

"Est-ce - est-ce que c'est bon?" Blaine demande, la voix basse et rude, et il baisse la tête pour sucer un autre suçon sur la gorge de Kurt. Kurt veut qu'il laisse des marques profondes, durables sur tout son corps, non pas qu'il aura besoin d'aide pour se souvenir de cette nuit.

_Je ne vais jamais t'oublier_, il pense.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Blaine, tu-" Kurt enroule ses jambes autour du dos de Blaine et le changement d'angle fait crier Kurt et il se serre autour du sexe de Blaine. "Putain, c'est plus que bon. Merde, _tu es parfait_. "Il ne se ment même pas à lui-même quand il pense que c'est la meilleure fois qu'il ait jamais eu.

Blaine étouffe un rire tremblant et remue nerveusement sur les genoux. Le léger mouvement envoie des frissons de plaisir tout le long du corps tremblant et frissonnant de Kurt .

"Tu es parfait", Blaine expire et Kurt sait qu'il le pense. Les yeux de Blaine sont si grands, si sombres et si confiants, Kurt ne peut presque pas supporter le regard d'adoration qu'il lui lance.

Kurt ne va pas tenir du tout - il ne peut absolument pas. Pas avec la chaleur de la peau de Blaine et le parfum de son corps tout autour de lui. Pas de la façon dont Blaine laisse de petits baisers humides tout le long de son cou et de sa poitrine alors que ses hanches le pilonnent avec le meilleur des rythmes que Kurt connaît. Son sang bat dans ses oreilles et il a l'impression que chaque centimètre de sa peau est en feu. La chaleur se rassemble déjà doucement dans son bas ventre, il était déjà proche juste avec les doigts de Blaine - il n'y a aucun espoir qu'il soit endurant avec le sexe épais et parfait de Blaine se déplaçant à l'intérieur de lui, frappant juste sa prostate. Il se sent si plein, si étiré, et il n'y a aucune chance qu'il aurait su que ce serait comme ça.

La main de Blaine glisse sur son ventre luisant et saisit son sexe, les muscles internes de Kurt se pressent spasmodiquement autour du sexe de Blaine.

"Putain, Kurt," Blaine gémit, et ses hanches bégayent dans le rythme pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne le retrouve et s'enfonce encore plus fort que jamais. Kurt gémit à la sensation des couilles de Blaine contre son cul.

"Oui, s'il te plaît, merde." Il veut dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de la main de Blaine - que c'est déjà trop et qu'il va venir bien avant qu'il ne le désire - mais il ne peut pas. Il est ne communique plus qu'avec des mots d'une syllabe et la poussée désespérée de ses talons dans le cul de Blaine.

Kurt griffes l'arrière du cou de Blaine avec une main et le tire vers le bas dans un baiser qui n'est plus que dents, langue et lourd souffle haletant plutôt qu'un baiser réel. Il ne se soucie pas que c'est sale - il a besoin de Blaine encore plus proche. Le ventre de Blaine glisse contre le sien et les poils sur ses cuisses sont un délicieux chatouillement contre l'arrière des jambes de Kurt.

Même s'il ne veut pas, même s'il veut garder Blaine en lui jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est plus rien à donner, Kurt peut se sentir le rapide et constant renforcement de son orgasme. Il s'enroule lentement dans son ventre et s'agrippe à ses hanches, chaque nerf de son corps chante. Si c'est la première fois que Blaine fait cela, Kurt ne peut pas attendre pour le deuxième round et au-delà. Il peut à peine ouvrir les yeux pour regarder vers le bas et voir la chaleur se répandre le long du magnifique, corps en flexion de Blaine - sa peau riche en tons brillants de sueur et les joues rougies par l'effort.

Blaine tord sa main lorsque son sexe cogne contre la prostate de Kurt avec un superbe timing et Kurt vient avec un faible cri douloureux. Son corps spasmes lorsque tous ses muscles se contractent. Il se resserre autour du sexe de Blaine et son dos se cambre bien haut sur le lit. Son sexe palpite durement dans la main de Blaine, déversant du sperme chaud sur ses phalanges et sur son propre ventre . Des frissons envahissent son corps à chaque vague successive de son orgasme qui se déverse sur lui. Kurt ne peut rien entendre sauf pour l'afflux de sang dans ses oreilles, mais il pense qu'il a dit quelque chose - babillés des mots absurdes de louange, des obscénités, Blaine et _oui._

Blaine est toujours en mouvement à l'intérieur de lui, de puissants coups tellement profonds qu'ils ébranlent l'âme de Kurt, mais ses coups sont devenus irréguliers, non synchronisés, Kurt peut dire qu'il est proche. Il veut l'orgasme de Blaine plus qu'il ne voulait le sien.

"Allez", il exhorte, et même s'il est rapidement devenu hypersensible, nerfs à vif et douloureux, il se referme délibérément autour du sexe de Blaine. Le plaisir éclate trop lumineux derrière ses yeux, se précipite de sa colonne vertébrale et il lâche un gémissement.

"Kurt," Blaine gémit, faible détruit et désespéré, et c'est tout. Blaine pousse dur une fois, deux fois, puis tout son corps frémis contre Kurt. Kurt peut sentir Blaine venir - le lourd battement de son sexe et la ruée chaude de son orgasme se répandre au plus profond de lui.

Kurt n'a jamais ressenti ça avant. Il est étrangement reconnaissant que c'est quelque chose qu'il partage avec Blaine et Blaine seul, Kurt ferme les yeux contre l'éclatement de la chaleur dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il ressent pour Blaine dans son cœur et son âme n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, mais l'intimité de base de celui-ci, le fait même qu'ils peuvent avoir cela rien qu'avec l'autre, fait tout ce qu'il ressent d'autant plus claire.

Blaine gémit, au fond de sa poitrine, et ses dents sont soudainement dans la clavicule de Kurt avec une pression douloureuse qui fait s'agiter le sexe de Kurt à nouveau, crachant plus ce sperme sur son ventre. Les hanches de Blaine s'immobilisent enfin et son corps vient se reposer lourdement contre celui de Kurt. Il halète durement et son souffle est chaud et humide dans le cou de Kurt et il peut sentir leur cœur battre trop fort, trop vite les uns contre les autres. Kurt caresse avec ses mains tremblantes de bas en haut le dos tremblant de Blaine pendant de longues minutes, essayant juste de descendre de l'orgasme encore frissonnant vivement à travers lui. Son corps est vibrant et il ne pense pas qu'il va jamais se remettre de ça.

Blaine se déplace, comme pour se retirer, mais Kurt secoue la tête.

"Non, s'il te plaît, reste à l'intérieur, juste - s'il te plaît", supplie Kurt. Il ne veut pas perdre cette connexion, pas encore. Sa bouche est sèche et sa gorge est rugueuse et il pense peut-être qu'il a effectivement crié à un moment donné. Il descend et saisit le cul de Blaine pour l'empêcher de se retirer, même s'il peut sentir Blaine commencer à ramollir à l'intérieur de lui. Il veut rester dans ce lit, avec Blaine sur lui et en lui, pour toujours. Il est sûr que Blaine serait ok avec ça aussi.

"Kurt," Blaine murmure doux et paisible, et il lève la tête du cou de Kurt pour trouver sa bouche dans un baiser fatigué. Il rougit, transpirant, détruit et il est totalement, complètement magnifique. L'air sent fortement la sueur, le sperme et l'homme, Kurt se délecte d'elle. Il enchevêtre ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Blaine et enroule son autre bras autour des épaules de Blaine, le tenant près de lui.

_Je t'aime_, il pense mais ne dit pas. Pas encore.

* * *

Kurt entre dans l'appartement de Blaine, obtenant quelques difficultés à rentrer la clé dans la serrure mal en point. Cela ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il a sa propre clé, et le poids en plus sur son trousseau, la clé niché contre la propre clé de son appartement, lui donne encore des frissons. Parfois, il se surprend à jouer avec elle, frottant son pouce en avant et en arrière le long des dents pointues.

Il se souvient de la soirée lorsque Blaine lui a donné, il y a quelques semaines, le regard timide et les doigts nerveux. Kurt s'était rendu chez Blaine après le travail, seulement pour trouver qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il avait vérifié deux fois les horaires du boulot de Blaine et ses horaires de cours sur son téléphone, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas merdé et que c'était en fait l'une de ces rares nuits pendant lesquels Blaine avait un séminaire tardif ou un quart de travail, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Blaine devrait chez lui, non pas que Kurt était inquiet pour sa sécurité ou quoi que ce soit.

"Tu n'es pas chez toi", a déclaré Kurt quand Blaine a répondu au téléphone. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Non ..." La voix de Blaine était confuse, et Kurt pouvait juste imaginer son front plissé alors qu'il réfléchissait. "Oh mon Dieu tu es là-bas, n'est-ce pas? Je suis tellement désolé. Merde, Kurt."

Kurt pouvait entendre le bruissement des papiers, et il était à peu près certain que Blaine poussait ses notes et ses livres dans son sac et enfilait rapidement sa veste.

"Ça va aller, vraiment." Kurt s'était détourné de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Blaine et regardé vers le bas sur le trottoir enneigé. Quelques premières décorations de Noël brillaient joyeusement au loin, annonçant les vacances à venir. La neige qui tombe régulièrement avait déjà ruiné les efforts du voisinage pour pelleter la neige hors de la route. Il lui faudra une bonne demi-heure, sans doute plus s'il était parfaitement honnête, pour rentrer à pied avec ses grosses bottes, en évitant les plaques de glace le long du chemin. Mais il faudra probablement plus de temps pour attendre un bus qui pourrait même ne pas venir. "Je ne peux juste rentrer à la maison et-"

«Non! Ne pas."La vigueur de la voix de Blaine, son ton suppliant, fait frémir le dos de Kurt. Il entendit l'écho lointain d'un cliquetis de porte fermée dans le téléphone. "Je veux dire. Tu peux - vas-tu attendre? pour moi? Je suis sur la route. Je serai, merde, je ne sais pas. Vingt minutes? Je suis à l'école. Merde, j'aurais dû t'envoyer un SMS, je viens de perdre la notion du temps et de-"

"Blaine, stop," coupa Kurt. "C'est bien, vraiment. Et bien sûr que je vais attendre." Kurt avait commencé à marcher dans la direction de l'un des cafés où ils avaient souvent dîner les fins de semaine quand Blaine ne travaillait pas pendant le premier quart. Blaine aimait remplir la grille de mots croisés tandis qu'il savourait son café (Kurt avait rapidement mémorisé à quel point Blaine prenait de crème et de cannelle qu'il aimait saupoudré sur le dessus), et Kurt aimé simplement regarder Blaine mâcher le bout de son stylo, son front se plissant adorablement dans la concentration. Kurt a contribué avec le savoir qu'il avait - il en savait plus sur la géographie, mais Blaine était un maître de l'histoire - mais surtout il a juste volé les restes du pain grillé de Blaine et but une gorgée de sa tasse. Le goût du café et d'épices était si familier sur les lèvres de Blaine.

"Et on ne sait jamais, peut-être que je vais rencontrer un charmant, et ridiculement beau garçon à cet endroit et que nous allons nous aimer et-"

"Kurt," il y avait un avertissement espiègle dans la voix de Blaine, un petit grognement timide, et cela a envoyé un frisson à travers Kurt qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

"Dépêche-toi de rentrer, mon cher, il suffit de ne pas glisser, de tomber et casser ton talent, ok?"

Kurt se souvient de comment adorablement ébouriffés Blaine avait l'air quand il était finalement arrivé, les joues et les lèvres rouge vif presque bleu à cause du froid. Ses cheveux étaient humides à cause de la neige, parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à emporter un chapeau, et il y avait des gouttes d'eau glacée dans son cou et sous son col. Il avait encore marmonné des excuses contre les lèvres de Kurt quand ils s'étaient rendu à l'intérieur avant qu'il se précipite dans sa chambre, jetant sa veste et ses bottes détrempées le long du chemin.

Il est revenu un instant plus tard, avec quelque chose serrait fermement dans son poing.

"Je ne sais pas," Blaine avait commencé, puis fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. Kurt pouvait le voir trembler et il semblait être à la recherche des mots justes ou même du moindre mot. "Je ne sais pas quelles sont les règles pour ce genre de chose, les lignes directrices. Je - C'est nouveau pour moi. Toute cette histoire. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques mois, ce qui n'est pas vraiment longtemps du tout, mais je pense - je ne m'inquiète pas combien de temps ça a été. Vous devriez avoir ceci, je veux que tu aies ça. "

Blaine avait ouvert sa main, et une clé brillante reposée dans sa paume. "Kurt."

Le cœur de Kurt avait raté un battement. Blaine avait dit son nom d'une centaine de façon différente, avec mille inflexions différentes, mais il l'a toujours tenu sur sa langue un battement de coeur trop long, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de le laisser aller.

Kurt se souvient comment sa bouche devint sèche et son sang semblait rugir dans ses oreilles, le monde entier se rétrécissait autour de cette clé en argent brillant dans la main de Blaine et au regard dans ses yeux. En ce moment, les yeux de Blaine étaient profonds et grand ouvert, si nerveux, et pourtant terriblement pleins d'espoir. Kurt avait été le seul à demander son nom, son numéro. Kurt avait été le seul à rassembler son courage et demander à Blaine pour leur premier rendez-vous , si peu sûr de ce que Blaine allait répondre mais incapable de laisser passer sa chance. Mais Blaine était là, debout dans son salon et encore plein d'eau qui dégoulinait sur le sol, lui offrant cela à cœur ouvert, lui offrant presque tout.

Kurt avait posé sa main sur celle de Blaine, appuyant sur la clé entre leurs mains, la réchauffant malgré les doigts encore froids de Blaine. Le sourire de Blaine était tremblant, fragile. Il avait bondi dans les bras de Blaine alors, serrant fermement la clé et trouvant la bouche de Blaine, tellement plus chaude que le reste. Il a le goût de l'expresso et d'un millier de nouveaux matins. Kurt n'a presque pas besoin du bruit pétaradant du radiateur revenant à la vie, pas de la façon dont les mains de Blaine ont finalement été réchauffées alors qu'elles se glissèrent sous ses vêtements et trouvèrent sa peau.

Kurt sourit à ce souvenir, encore frais et infiniment précieux pour lui, lorsqu'il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Blaine ne vit vraiment pas très loin de chez lui, pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait, mais Kurt essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa vie si Blaine vivait dans le Bronx, ou plus loin. Il essaie de ne pas penser à Blaine travaillant dans un autre Starbucks et que les deux d'entre eux ne se soient jamais rencontrées. Kurt croit en des choses comme le travail acharné et la persévérance mais quand il se réveille le matin, se blottit sous les épaisses couvertures du lit de Blaine avec la tête de Blaine reposant sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, Kurt croit au destin aussi.

Kurt trouve qu'il passe de plus en plus ses soirées recroquevillé dans un coin du divan de Blaine, ou assis sur le tapis étonnamment confortable avec Blaine étendu derrière lui, écrivant sur sa partition ou en faisant son interprétation assignée. C'est accueillant et tellement domestique que le cœur de Kurt est environ trois fois et demi trop grand pour sa poitrine. Cela fait presque mal, la façon dont Kurt sait que s'il baisse sa tête contre le coussin Blaine va lui donner un rapide baiser sur le front, brosser ses cheveux en arrière, courir ses doigts le long du creux de l'oreille de Kurt, et lui sourire avec ce magnifique sourire affectueux qui fait apparaître des fossettes sur ces joues.

Son propre appartement est l'endroit où sont tous ses trucs - ses vêtements, ses livres, la plupart de ces travaux qu'il a tendance à amener avec lui parce qu'il essaie toujours de garder deux longueurs d'avance sur quoi que ce soit. Cette relation assez nouvelle est inattendue ou non, il ne va pas se laisser distancer, ou même donner l'impression que quelque chose d'autre a prise beaucoup de son attention ces jours-ci, même si elle a. Même si certains matins il ne veut rien de plus que jeter le téléphone de Blaine dans le mur et l'envelopper à nouveau dans ses bras, en le gardant rien que pour lui tout seul pendant une journée. Les touristes et les hommes d'affaires de Times Square peuvent bien survivre sans leur bien-aimée barista pour une journée.

D'ailleurs, c'est tellement facile de sauter dans le train N à la place du 1 et faire son chemin dans les rues bordées d'arbres du petit quartier étonnamment pittoresque de Blaine jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Blaine semble savourer sa présence accrue, si la joie dans ses yeux à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre et le nouveau stock de chocolat dans le placard à collation n'en est pas la cause.

Kurt laisse tomber son sac sur la chaise à côté de la porte, au-dessus de celui de Blaine, et enlève ses bottes mouillées, les accrochant sur la grille de séchage, sur laquelle il a sa propre place.

Il est sur le point d'appeler Blaine quand il entend sa voix, basse et stressé, à partir de la salle de séjour.

Blaine fait les cent pas frénétiquement autour du petit espace, une main tenant le téléphone à son oreille tandis que l'autre est serré autour de son estomac, ses doigts crispés dans son chandail. Ses cheveux sont dans un désordre tumultueux, comme s'il avait couru ses mains à travers sans cesse. Il a l'air nerveux, presque effrayé. Le cœur de Kurt saute dans sa gorge.

_Quelque chose est arrivé._

"Cela semble, cela semble merveilleux, monsieur," dit Blaine et il arrête de marcher, regarde une photo encadrée de lui et de son frère quand ils étaient des enfants qui pend sur le mur. Kurt fait un pas en avant et le craquement du plancher attire l'attention de Blaine.

"Je - Oui, monsieur." Les yeux de Blaine trouvent les siens à travers la pièce, grands ouverts et paniqués. Kurt penche sa tête interrogatrice, mais Blaine ne fait que déglutir. "Burt. Oui, Burt. Je serais honoré d'être là."

_Il parle à mon père_, Kurt pense, et un frisson fait son chemin à travers lui. Mon père, il doit avoir ... oh mon Dieu.

Blaine raccroche le téléphone et tombe sur le canapé. "Kurt." Sa voix est rude et épaisse, comme s'il retenait ses larmes.

"C'était mon père."

Blaine hoche la tête, et Kurt peut voir sa gorge travailler. "Ouais. Il a, euh, hum," Blaine replie ses bras autour de sa poitrine et se fait tout petit de la manière dont il le fait quand il est particulièrement inconfortable. "Il m'a invité pour Noël."

L'estomac de Kurt se retourne, et saute dans sa gorge. Blaine. Dans la maison de son père. Pour Noël. Avec lui. Kurt fait un pas vers Blaine, qui est pâle et tremble un peu.

"Et tu as dit oui." Il ne peut pas retenir l'émerveillement et l'anticipation dans sa voix. Noël avec Blaine.

Un petit sourire apparaît au coin de la bouche de Blaine, mais ses épaules sont toujours tendues, son corps est toujours courbé dans une position protectrice. "J'ai dit oui," dit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules, gênés. "Je - J'espère que c'est ok. Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté des ... vacances. "

Kurt déglutit contre l'afflux soudain de maladresse. Il a passé Thanksgiving seul dans son petit studio avec le Twilight Zone marathon à la télévision. C'était l'un de leurs premiers et seuls incidents de communication, avec Blaine supposant que Kurt avait des projets avec sa famille. Il n'en avait pas.

Blaine l'a passé avec son frère, qui par hasard était en quelque sorte en ville pour les vacances. Cooper dit qu'il était là pour «une réunion professionnelle, rien de grave», mais Blaine savait que Cooper est venue ici juste pour lui. Il fait la même chose à tous les Thanksgiving et les Noël depuis que Blaine a déménagé à New York. Blaine avait appelé vers la fin de soirée, quand un repas traditionnel de Thanksgiving serait logiquement fini, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de repas du tout, que Kurt n'était pas rentrés chez lui pour Thanksgiving, même s'il le voulait. Il n'avait pas l'argent du tout .

"C'est vraiment plus qu'ok," expire Kurt. Son sang chante dans ses veines juste à la pensée du lait de poule , du feu crépitant et des chants de Noël.

Son père n'avait pas arrêté de lui crier dessus pour apporter Blaine à la maison pendant des semaines, depuis Thanksgiving lorsque Kurt a appelé et lui a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que Blaine faisait pour les vacances, que non, Blaine n'était pas avec lui du coup. Burt l'a invité comme s'il vivait juste en bas de chez lui et non pas à un billet d'avion. Kurt a eu l'intention d'aborder Noël avec Blaine, pour lui demander, mais il n'a pas trouvé le bon temps ou l'occasion. Ou peut-être le courage.

Noël est important pour Kurt. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, ça a toujours été seulement entre eux deux - lui et son père. Ils ont leurs traditions: les décorations pour le sapin, les gaufres à la cannelle pour le brunch, la chaussette que Kurt a faite quand il avait dix ans et avait juste vraiment besoin d'apprendre à couper le tissu et coudre. Ces choses-là sont sacrées et précieuses à ses yeux, et pendant très longtemps Kurt ne pouvaient pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre venir empiéter sur elles.

Mais maintenant, Kurt pense à Blaine qui pourrait devenir une partie de cela, devenir un morceau de leurs traditions, devenir un membre de leur famille. Il y a un tableau formé dans son esprit, de lui, de son père, de Blaine, et d'un arbre de Noël illuminé avec des lumières scintillantes alors que la neige, délicate et magnifique, tombe en dehors.

Kurt sourit, et il se sent le bonheur et la chaleur faire son chemin à travers son âme. Il traverse la salle et attire Blaine dans une étreinte, glissant ses bras autour de ses épaules tendues. Il sent le soupir soulagé de Blaine contre son cou, lorsqu'il encercle ses bras autour de sa taille, dans une prise forte et confiante.

"Bien sûr que c'est ok," Kurt presse son nez contre la tempe de Blaine, respire le doux parfum de ses cheveux. "C'est plus que convenable."

"Oh, bien." Blaine resserre son emprise sur Kurt. "C'est - c'est énorme, tu sais? C'est important. "

Le premier rendez-vous, la clé, rencontrer les parents - ils font tous un pas vers une éventualité. Cela ne fait pas peur à Kurt, mais il reprend son souffle.

"Est-ce que c'est, je veux dire, peux-tu, euh," Kurt ne sait pas comment demander à Blaine s'il peut s'offrir le billet d'avion. Le père de Kurt paie pour son vol. C'est son cadeau de Noël, le même que celui qu'il a obtenu ces quatre dernières années, même si Kurt commence à avoir de l'argent en plus pour seulement ce genre de choses. Son travail est difficile et épuisant, mais au moins il paie bien.

Kurt peut sentir le sourire de Blaine contre son cou. «Oui, je peux. C'est - mon frère, il me permet d'utiliser ses points de fidélité. Il en a plus qu'assez." Kurt ne pense pas qu'il va jamais vraiment comprendre la relation complexe entre Blaine et son frère. Il pense qu'il pourrait avoir beaucoup de temps à essayer de le découvrir cependant.

"Donc tu viens pour Noël, rencontrer mon père." L'idée est stupéfiante.

"Et oui."

Kurt glisse une main vers le haut de son dos et enchevêtre ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine Il peut sentir le bruit sourd du cœur de Blaine - juste un peu trop vite - contre sa propre poitrine. Il est prêt pour cela.

_Je t'aime_, il pense, mais il ne le dit pas.

* * *

Alors avant c'était _"Mais quand est-ce que Blaine va enfin sortir avec Kurt?"_ et maintenant la question est _"Quand est-ce qu'ils vont ce dire je t'aime?"_ ;)

J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu, il fait le double de d'habitude et il y du smut et du fluff, parfait non? : p

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)


	10. Undertow

Il fait très chaud ici, je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose par chez vous mais ici on étouffe je regrette presque la pluie.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

Il y a une voiture qui les attend à l'aéroport dans l'Ohio - une grosse noir, une Escalade, brillante qui semble tout à fait incongrue quand on voit l'homme appuyé contre elle. Il porte un jean baggy avec des bottes de neige, et un épais manteau d'hiver qui semble déjà avoir affronté deux ou trois tempêtes. Il neige et la légère brise qui souffle est glaciale, il est vêtu en conséquence. Il a une casquette des buckeyes usés sur la tête qu'il ajuste avec un mouvement pratiqué de sa main lorsque Kurt et Blaine sortent de l'aéroport puis dans le froid de l'hiver.

_M. Hummel_, Blaine pense. _C'est le père de Kurt._ La panique qu'il avait été tenue à l'écart tout au long du vol resurgi en lui et il rentre ses épaules brusquement, sa posture se redresse. Il est tellement tendu que ça fait mal. Les doigts de Kurt trouvent les siens et les pressent dans un geste rassurant.

_Tout va bien se passer,_ lui communique-t-il silencieusement. Blaine veut se détendre, laisser le contact des doigts de Kurt, la chaleur de lui à ses côtés le calmer mais il n'arrive pas à détendre ses muscles. Il a rencontré Howard Schulz une fois, lors d'une visite surprise planifiée dans son magasin, mais ça c'est pire. C'est tellement pire.

"Hé, gamin," dit M. Hummel, et sa voix est plus profonde et plus bourrue que celle de Kurt, mais le sourire qui illumine son visage est douloureusement familier pour Blaine. "C'est bon de te voir."

"Papa." Les doigts de Kurt glissent de ceux de Blaine alors qu'il se précipite vers son père et l'enveloppe dans une énorme étreinte. Blaine les observe avec une douleur dans la poitrine. Son frère l'étreint chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Cooper n'est pas son père, peu importe combien il essaie de l'être. Il est le meilleur que Blaine est cependant.

"Papa," dit Kurt alors quand il recule. "Je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un." Ses yeux trouvent Blaine, bleu comme la mer dans la grisaille de l'hiver et si incroyablement heureux, il serre la gorge de Blaine avec une certaine émotion innommable.

_Ça y est_, Blaine pense, et il résiste à l'envie presque irrésistible de faire courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et de redresser ses vêtements. Il s'était habillé avec soin ce matin avant leur vol - jean repassé (un fer à repasser avait en quelque sorte apparu dans son placard, un matin, et Kurt avait nié toute implication à ce propos), une chemise blanche boutonnée et un pull bleu au-dessus. Il avait trouvé un blazer gris qui épousait bien ses épaules et était confortable également, même s'il savait qu'il avait trop chaud sous toutes ces épaisseurs, mais il voulait faire une bonne première impression. Il avait besoin d'en faire une. Blaine avait voulu mettre une cravate, mais Kurt avait secoué la tête, avec un sourire amusé, et lui a dit qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas aussi formels.

"Peut-être pour le dîner de Noël," avait-il murmuré comme il a pris la cravate des mains de Blaine et la jeta sur le côté. "Mais sans doute pas maintenant." Les baisers qu'il avait pressés sur la joue de Blaine, puis sur sa bouche, étaient doux et lents.

"C'est Blaine Anderson," dit Kurt, et la note de fierté dans sa voix rend les paumes de Blaine moites et son cœur bat encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

"Alors," M. Hummel observe Blaine de haut en bas, et Blaine frissonne sous son regard observateur. Ses épaules se redressent encore plus sous son regard, il sait qu'il va être jugé comme pas assez bon. Il ne sera jamais assez bon pour le père de Kurt. Ses genoux sont faibles et fragiles et il s'essuie les mains sur le bord de sa veste le plus discrètement possible. "C'est le petit ami, hein?"

"Oui, papa. C'est mon petit ami. "La voix de Kurt est aimante et pleine d'adoration, et le son de celle-ci, le mot _mon petit ami_ déversés de ses lèvres, calme de quelque peu la tension oppressante et douloureuse à travers Blaine.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur," dit Blaine, rassemblant tout son courage et faisant un pas en avant avec la main tendue. Il pâlit quand M. Hummel secoue la tête. Il y a un petit sourire sur son visage que Blaine reconnaît comme étant celui de Kurt. C'est celui qui dit, Blaine sait ce que cela signifie venant de Kurt "tu es un peu ridicule, n'est-ce pas?", mais il a peur de ce qu'il signifie venant du père de Kurt.

"Rien de toutes ces absurdités - viens ici fils." Et puis les bras de M. Hummel sont autour de lui, solide et incroyablement, incroyablement rassurant. Blaine se fige. Les gens ne le touchent pas, pas vraiment. Lorsque vous vous cachez des gens suffisamment longtemps, ils apprennent à vous laisser tranquille. Son frère, et maintenant Kurt, sont vraiment les seuls qui sont aussi facilement tactiles. Mais le nez de Blaine est appuyé sur l'épaule de M. Hummel et il sent l'huile de moteur et la graisse, et sous cela, la saveur forte de glycérine et d'hamamélis.

_Il fait sa propre lotion après-rasage,_ Blaine pense, un peu bêtement. Mais M. Hummel frappe son dos avec ses énormes mains fortes et le tient serré, Blaine ne se souvient pas la dernière fois que son propre père l'a étreint, si jamais il l'a même déjà fait.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit", dit M. Hummel, en reculant, mais il laisse une main sur l'épaule de Blaine. Le poids de celle-ci est assommante. "Appelle-moi Burt." Ses yeux sont d'un vert noisette, en rien ressemblant à la couleur de ceux de Kurt, mais la bienveillance, la sincérité est là. Blaine en déduit que ça doit être un trait de famille.

Blaine déglutit et n'essuie pas ses paumes en sueur sur ses cuisses comme il le souhaite. "Oui, Burt."

"Très bien." Burt laisse finalement aller Blaine et sort ses clés de sa poche. "Éloignons-nous de cette maudite météo et retournons à la maison où c'est agréable et bien au chaud. Je suis sûr que vous les garçons devaient avoir faim. Il y a plus qu'assez dans le frigo, si vous réussissez à survivre à la dinde géante." Burt prend le peu de bagage à main de Blaine et le met à l'arrière de l'Escalade avant que Blaine ne puisse protester.

"Il t'aime bien," Kurt murmure, doucement et joyeusement dans son oreille. "Je te l'avait dit qu'il le ferait." Kurt presses un chaleureux, long baiser sur sa joue et frotte son dos un peu avant de monter dans la voiture.

_J'ai rencontré le parent_, Blaine pense, tout à coup pris de vertige a cette pensée. C'est juste une étape de plus qu'il a réalisé avec Kurt, en raison de Kurt, qu'il n'a jamais pensé qu'il réaliserait un jour.

* * *

Blaine passe le trajet dans la voiture jusqu'à la résidence Hummel dans un silence relatif, en écoutant les conversations et les plaisanteries du père et de son fils dans les sièges avant alors que la neige recouvrait progressivement le paysage derrière les fenêtres. Burt est génial et aimable, facile à aimer, il pose des questions comme s'il se souciait et écoute attentivement les réponses, parce qu'il le fait, il se soucie vraiment. Il est donc très évident que Kurt parle à son père souvent, et qu'il lui dit tout. Burt connaît le travail de Kurt - ses collègues, ses échéances, ses projets. Il a entendu tous les petits incidents et anecdotes des journées au boulot de Kurt - des gens intéressants qui passait dans le métro, le touriste qui lui a demandé comment se rendre à Times Square en se tenant debout sur la 42e et Broadway. Et il connaît Blaine. Il sait comment ils se sont rencontrés, et que c'est Kurt qui lui a demandé un rendez-vous en premier. Il connaît le gala auquel Kurt a emmené Blaine, la façon dont ils ont dansé à la fin. Blaine espère juste que Burt ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait par la suite.

Burt inclut Blaine dans la conversation, même s'il est sur la banquette arrière, lui posant des questions et faisant des commentaires par-dessus son épaule.

"Alors, Blaine. Kurt m'a parlé de votre travail et de tous ses clients fous que tu as à tolérer. Et tu es en École supérieure, c'est ça? C'est vraiment quelque chose dont il faut être fier."

"Oui, monsieur - Burt. C'est le programme supérieur d'écriture en théâtre musical à Tisch." Blaine ne peut pas cacher la fierté dans sa voix quand il le dit. Parfois, il ne peut toujours pas croire qu'il a été accepté dans ce programme, et qu'il s'accorde aussi bien avec lui. Il sait qu'il a un certain degré de talent dans le théâtre musical, il n'aurait pas était admis dans le programme s'il ne le faisait pas, et il n'aurait pas gagné ce concours au lycée non plus. Mais c'est autre chose que de l'entendre directement de ses professeurs, de ces mêmes personnes qu'il admire. Il retient toutes les remarques élogieuses sur ses travaux et chaque mot de louange au plus profond de lui, où ils le réconfortent quand l'inquiétude et la peur commencent à s'immiscer en lui.

Blaine raconte à Burt toutes les histoires les plus folles à propos des clients au Starbucks, en choisissant celles que quelqu'un comme Burt appréciera le plus. Il raconte à Burt l'histoire du cycliste qui a sorti un billet de vingt dollars toute plein de sueur et froissé de son short de vélo et a essayé de payer son américano glacé avec. Blaine raconte l'histoire de la femme d'affaires qui est arrivée, chancelant sur des talons trop hauts pour elle, téléphone dans une main, un sac dans l'autre, et a demandé à Blaine de remuer le muesli dans son yaourt pour elle. Le puissant rire de Burt faisait écho dans la voiture, calmant l'estomac nerveux de Blaine et soulageant de quelque peu la tension dans ses muscles.

La maison de Burt est dans une jolie rue bordée d'arbres. Ce n'est pas la route la plus fréquentée, mais elle a été récemment dégagée de la neige, et Burt se gare dans son allée avec facilité. Il y a une grande guirlande verte avec un nœud rouge accrochée à la porte d'entrée. La panique qui avait disparu pendant le trajet refait à nouveau surface mais Kurt lui prend la main et la serre avec encouragement.

L'intérieur est chaleureux et confortable. La maison n'est pas énorme, mais elle est confortable pour un père et son fils. Le mobilier est principalement dépareillé, et manifestement bien entretenu. Mais c'est confortable. C'est bien évidemment un chez soi, pas seulement une simple maison. Il y a des photos sur les murs et sur le dessus de la cheminée de Kurt enfant, adolescent, et d'autres plus récentes. Blaine s'attarde sur une photo de Kurt à son diplôme d'études secondaires, entouré par des amis, et souriant avec tant d'éclat que Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il se demande ce que cela aurait été de connaître Kurt à l'école.

La maison est décorée pour Noël. Il y a un grand et magnifique arbre, un sapin de Fraser, dans le salon aménagé de guirlandes et de lumières et toutes sortes de décorations qui brillent et luisent. Des branches de conifères sont répartis avec de grands nœuds rouges le long de la rampe d'escalier et drapées le long du rebord de la cheminée, juste au-dessus de deux chaussettes qui pendent, vide et en attente d'être remplis. Elles sont légèrement décentrées comme si elles avaient été mise de côté, faisant de la place pour une autre. Ça sent la forêt, la sève et les nuits d'hiver recroquevillées en face d'un feu avec de la guimauve et une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud. Ça sent Noël et la famille. Blaine ferme les yeux et prend une profonde respiration.

"Ça va?" Kurt demande, calme et prudent à côté de lui et Blaine rougis quand il réalise qu'il est encore debout au milieu du salon de Mr. Hummel.

"Ouais," Blaine lui sourit. "Je vais vraiment bien." Il se penche et appuie un doux baiser sur la bouche de Kurt, et fait un grand sourire à l'air surpris et au petit bruit heureux de Kurt.

"Pourquoi ne pas montrer ton ancienne chambre, Kurt?" La voix de Burt retentit. Il a l'air amusé, mais Blaine rougis jusqu'à à la pointe de ses oreilles. Cinq minutes dans la maison de M. Hummel et il a réussi à se faire prendre. Il est vraiment un idiot, et Burt va s'en rendre compte à un moment ou un autre. "Va installer tes affaires et je vais en attendant nous préparer quelque chose à manger."

"Ma chambre?" Kurt demande, penchant un peu sa tête dans la confusion.

"Eh bien oui. Il ne va pas dormir sur le canapé, si? "

"Non, j'ai juste, j'ai juste pensé," Kurt efface ce qu'il vient de dire avec un petit geste de la main, et Blaine regarde avec étonnement une rougeur teintée ses joues dans une belle nuance de rose. "Il y a la chambre des invités."

Burt hausse les épaules et rehausse sa casquette usée sur sa tête. Il a retiré sa lourde veste et en dessous il est vêtu d'une chemise de flanelle. "Tu es adulte, tu sais. Je suis ton père, et c'est ma maison, et je dis que c'est bien. Tu n'as probablement pas envie de discuter de cela avec moi, hein? "

Blaine a bien trop chaud et ses vêtements sont trop serrés. Il est impossible que cette conversation se passe avec lui ici, sous le toit du père de Kurt, pas du tout.

"Merci, papa." Kurt prend de nouveau sa main et passe son pouce sur ses phalanges. "Nous serons là dans deux minutes." Il attire Blaine vers l'escalier qui mène à son ancienne chambre. Blaine suit, parce qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre.

"Bien," Burt appelle après eux. "Parce que j'ai faim, et j'ai gardé quelques décorations à mettre sur l'arbre pour vous les garçons."

* * *

Il y a une machine à café sur le comptoir de la cuisine, juste une de base, mais Blaine pense qu'avec un peu de créativité il peut brasser pour Burt la meilleure tasse de café qu'il a eu depuis un moment. Burt n'est pas le genre d'homme qui succombe à la simple beauté d'un macchiato, ou à la complexe beauté d'un cappuccino parfait. Mais Blaine peut imaginer Burt avec une tasse de café fraîchement préparé et le journal du matin, peut-être avec un peu de lait, sans sucre. Blaine prend note de se réveiller tôt le lendemain matin et faire exactement cela. Il peut sans doute préparer un petit déjeuner en même temps - il sait comment faire cuire du pain et des œufs brouillés. Presque tout le monde aime ces choses. Il essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'il va se réveiller dans le vieux lit de Kurt, au chaud sous les doux draps et les couvertures épaisses, avec Kurt pressé chaleureusement proche de lui. Et que ce sera le réveillon de Noël.

Burt a fait des sandwiches - tranche de poulet avec de l'avocat et du gruyère, il les a grillés sur une machine à panini que Kurt a sûrement dû lui donner comme cadeau. Blaine est désespéré de donner un coup de main - de mettre la table, verser les boissons - rien de pire que de se sentir comme un profiteur et abuser de la bonté infinie de Burt. Mais Burt l'a juste assis sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine, à côté de Kurt, et a posé un plateau en face de lui.

"Mange, gamin." Il tape sur l'épaule de Blaine avant de prendre un siège de l'autre côté.

"C'est vraiment super, M. Hummel. Burt, "Blaine se corrige au sourcil levé de Burt.

"Ça n'a juste été que moi et Kurt pendant longtemps. Tu apprends à cuisiner rapidement."

Blaine hoche la tête dans la compréhension. Avant que Cooper ne parte, il était le seul à faire la plupart de la cuisine. Mais après, Blaine se souvient des appels frustrés de la côte Ouest quand Cooper essayait de comprendre pourquoi la viande ne cuisait pas correctement ou pourquoi la pâte n'était pas levée.

"Alors," Burt commence. " D'où est-ce que tu viens? Kurt ne me l'a jamais dit. "

"Uhm, Bridgeport, dans le Connecticut, à l'origine." Blaine enlève la croûte de son sandwich . Il a besoin de serrer ses mains pour cacher le léger tremblement. Il sait où ce genre de conversation finit inévitablement. "Mais ma mère, elle a effectivement déménagé ici quand je - quand mes parents se sont séparés. Elle a déménagé à Westerville - il y avait une tante, je crois, qui a vécu là-bas ".

"Westerville n'est pas loin du tout d'ici."

"Non, en effet." Blaine lèche ses lèvres. Sa bouche est sèche. "Il fut un temps où - et bien où je suis presque allé avec elle. Il y a une école à Westerville. Ils ont une réputation d'excellence académique, et ils offrent l'internat, ainsi je n'aurais pas été un gros fardeau pour ma mère et sa tante, mais-" Blaine déglutit et tord nerveusement la bague sur son doigt du milieu. Pour tout ce qu'il a dit à Kurt, il y a tellement de choses qu'il n'a pas cependant. Il sent qu'il peut, maintenant.

" C'était cher, et je ne pouvais pas - mon père, il m'a dit d'y d'aller, si je le voulais. Mais il ne voulait pas financer - ni l'école, ni le déménagement. Il n'a pas, euh, il ne voulait pas de moi mais il n'allait pas payer pour que je m'éloigne de maman non plus. Et maman ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et je - je ne pouvais pas demander à mon frère. Il a proposé, m'a supplié de le laisser faire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je suis donc resté." Blaine ne peut pas lever les yeux; il ne veut pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux. Il ne pense pas qu'il pourrait supporter.

Il y a un silence où Blaine peut sentir Kurt et son père le regarder, le juger, le questionner. Il a l'impression qu'il va vomir.

"Alors," dit Kurt, et il tend sa main à travers la table pour prendre celle de Blaine. "Nous aurions pu nous connaître avant, dans une autre vie."

Blaine essaie de ne pas penser à toutes les façons dont il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Kurt - tous les choix, les chemins multiples qui l'ont conduit là où il est aujourd'hui.

«Elle est peut-être encore là-bas, ma mère. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas son numéro ou quoi que ce soit, et honnêtement, je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir."

Elle est partie, il pense. C'est fait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au début, mais il le sait. il y a seulement tellement de choses qu'une âme peut encaisser, mais chaque âme n'est pas faite de la même étoffe.

"Fils", dit Burt. "Tu as dû traiter avec beaucoup de merdes, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ..." Blaine ne sait pas quoi dire. Il y a beaucoup de portes que Blaine a fermées et n'a pas l'intention d'ouvrir. "C'est juste ainsi. Le passé est loin maintenant. Je l'ai surmonté. Je suis parti pour New York, la seconde ou j'ai pu et je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière. Ça n'a pas été facile, et ce n'est toujours pas facile. Cela ne le sera probablement jamais, mais, "Blaine regarde sa main, que Kurt attrape rapidement. Il peut dire cela.

"M. Hummel. Burt. Votre fils est entré dans ma vie quand - quand je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'avais besoin de lui. J'étais juste en train de survivre, et je ne l'avais même pas réalisé. Il a tout changé pour moi. Tout. Et même si - je serai toujours - je, "Blaine ferme les yeux et gémis presque à haute voix dans la frustration. Il ne trouvera jamais les bons mots pour expliquer de manière adéquate.

_Je serais amoureux de lui pour toujours_, il pense, mais ce n'est pas le moment de le dire.

Blaine lève les yeux pour trouver Burt le dévisageant avec une telle intensité qui le ressent jusque dans ses os. Les yeux de Burt semblent trop en savoir, et Blaine pense qu'il y voit la compréhension.

"C'est un homme exceptionnel, mon Kurt," Burt dit de sa voix profonde et rauque qui parvient à transmettre un tel amour et une telle affection pour son fils.

"Il l'est vraiment," Blaine regarde vers Kurt, dont les yeux sont si lumineux sur son visage, il est difficile de croiser son regard. Blaine veut tout lui dire. "Je suis tellement reconnaissant de l'avoir à mes côtés." C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire ensuite.

Mais la façon dont les lèvres de Kurt se crispent avant qu'il ne lève la main de Blaine et brosses un doux baiser sur ses doigts fait Blaine se demander si Kurt ne le sait pas déjà.

* * *

J'ai envie de dire le grand classique de toutes les fanfics Klaine, la rencontre de Blaine avec Burt, incontournable!

A dans deux jours pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	11. Peppermint Mocha

On est en plein été mais ce chapitre est sur Noël, ouais. Merry Christmas!

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

Blaine se réveille lentement. Ses orteils sont froids, ainsi que son nez, mais le reste de son corps est chaud. Kurt est courbé autour de lui, le corps serré contre le dos de Blaine avec un bras autour de sa taille. Blaine sourit, somnolent et heureux, il frotte son pouce sur l'os du poignet de Kurt. Blaine ne se soucie pas de comment ils dorment. Parfois, il se retrouve sur le dos avec Kurt drapé au-dessus de lui, un bras posé sur sa poitrine, une jambe jetée sur sa cuisse et son genou enfoncé intimement dans l'aine de Blaine. D'autres fois, il se réveille avec les bras forts de Kurt étroitement enroulés autour de lui et le visage enfoui dans le cou de Blaine. Blaine est novice dans cette nouvelle façon de partager l'espace, partager un lit, partager leur souffle - mais il s'en fout, il peut s'adapter, aussi longtemps que c'est Kurt avec qui il partage.

Blaine prend une profonde inspiration et se réveille à l'odeur d'une lessive inconnue et la chaleur intimement familière de la peau de Kurt. Il frotte sa joue contre la taie d'oreiller et frissonne au scratch de sa barbe contre le tissu lisse.

"Tes orteils sont froids," Kurt murmure à son oreille. Sa voix est rude avec le sommeil et plus profonde que d'habitude, et le son de celle-ci s'enroule joyeusement dans le ventre de Blaine. Kurt est si beau le matin - il est toujours beau, mais surtout quand il est en vrac et détendu. Blaine aime se réveiller avec des baisers parsemés sur son visage et des doigts doux sur son ventre et ses hanches, et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses lisses.

Blaine s'étire un peu, tend et relâche ses muscles. Ses membres sont lourds et décontractés, les draps sont chauds et doux contre sa peau. "Rendors toi," murmure-il.

Il ne veut pas vraiment se lever, il veut rester dans ce cocon de couvertures avec Kurt et profiter du temps qu'il passe ensemble sans interruption, bien qu'ils n'en reçoivent pas normalement. Mais il pense au pain et au café qu'il s'est promis à lui-même qu'il ferait pour Burt. L'horloge sur la table de chevet dit qu'il est juste 6 heures du matin. Il y a plus qu'assez de temps pour un bon petit déjeuner avant que Burt ne se lève. Burt a refusé son offre d'argent pour l'essence et la nourriture pendant que Blaine rester dans sa maison, mais personne ne peut dire non à un repas cuisiné à la maison qui est déjà fait et sur la table.

"Reste", dit Kurt, et son emprise sur Blaine se resserre, l'empêchant de quitter le lit. Il appuie un baiser à l'arrière de la tête de Blaine. _"It's cold outside"_ Blaine peut entendre la petite voix amusée de Kurt alors qu'il chantonne.

"Ton père va passer devant la porte." Blaine se déplace, et frotte ses orteils froids contre le mollet de Kurt.

"Comment peux-tu faire me faire ça ?" Les mains de Kurt bougent de son ventre et glissent autour de sa hanche.

Blaine rit. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est la veille de Noël, les lumières du matin sont filtrées à travers les rideaux, et Blaine peut sentir le cœur de Kurt battre dans le même rythme que le sien. Il se tord dans les bras de Kurt, trouve sa bouche dans un tendre baiser, et sourit quand Kurt fait un bruit heureux et étouffé contre ses lèvres et se déplace contre lui. Il sait qu'ils ont la bénédiction de Burt, mais il y a certaines choses que Blaine ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire sous ce toit, surtout lorsque Burt est au bout du couloir. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne peut pas se vautrer et se rendormir en ce lundi matin. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne peut pas profiter non plus des mouvements lisses de la langue de Kurt contre la sienne et la façon dont Kurt halète quand Blaine se presse encore plus près et l'embrasse plus profondément.

Les mots sont là. Blaine peut les sentir dans sa gorge et son cœur. En ce moment, ils sont comme un expresso - s'il les lâche trop vite, ils vont être faibles et insipides, mais s'il les détient sur sa langue trop longtemps, ils tourneront sombre et amer. Gaspillé. Le timing doit être bon. Il veut les dirent cependant. Blaine veut les dirent le matin quand il part pour le travail, lorsque Kurt vient faire la queue pour obtenir son moka quelques heures plus tard, quand il appelle Kurt pendant sa pause-déjeuner, juste pour entendre le son de sa voix. Il veut lui dire quand il rentre du travail ou des cours et que Kurt est sur son canapé, à regarder la télévision ou quelque chose, dans sa cuisine faisant le dîner, portant une des vieilles chemises NYU de Blaine. Blaine veut dire à Kurt "_Je suis amoureux de toi."_

"Ne te rase pas," Kurt murmure quand Blaine se recule, et il frotte son pouce contre la mâchoire mal rasée de Blaine. Le bruit de scratch envoie des frissons dans le cou de Blaine.

"Quoi?"

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrent lentement, gris-bleu dans la lumière brumeuse, et le souffle de Blaine est coincé dans sa gorge quand il voit le regard qu'ils lui lancent. Affectueux. Plein d'adoration. Et en quelque sorte tout de lui. Il y a des moments, comme celui-ci, Blaine ne peut pas croire qu'ils en sont arrivés là, qu'ils ont fait tout ce chemin si vite. Parfois, il se sent toujours indigne de l'attention de Kurt, mais il essaie.

"C'est Noël. Sois décontractées. Détends-toi. Il n'y a personne ici à impressionner. C'est juste moi, c'est juste nous." Kurt se penche et brosses ses lèvres contre la pommette de Blaine. Il doit sûrement gratter et chatouiller, mais Kurt fredonne tout simplement, doucement et joyeusement. "Pour moi?"

_Tout ce que tu veux_, Blaine pense. _Il faut que tu saches que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi._

* * *

Blaine n'a jamais eu un Noël comme celui-ci, du moins pas qu'il s'en souvienne.

Noëls d'antan étaient minuscules, avec des affaires cassées. Leurs parents se battaient encore plus pendant le stress des vacances, et après le divorce leur père ne s'en souciait tout simplement plus. Il a passé la majeure partie de la journée enfermé dans son cabinet de travail. Le frère de Blaine fit ce qu'il put pour eux: ramener chez eux un petit arbre, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas porter quelque chose de plus grand, enveloppant de petits cadeaux pas chers dans des journaux et les ligaturer avec de la ficelle, trouver de nouvelles chansons de Noël dans la vieille boutique de musique de la ville.

Blaine économisait de l'argent toute l'année, quelques centimes et des billets obtenus de la femme âgée en bas du bloc qui le payait pour jouer du piano pour elle une heure dans l'après-midi deux fois par semaine, et du jeune couple dans la rue qui le laissé promener leur chien le week-end. Il n'économisait jamais beaucoup, mais il avait toujours besoin de faire quelque chose de spécial pour Cooper, son Coop. Son seul grand frère. Cooper, qui a pris mieux soin de lui que n'importe qui d'autre le pouvait. Qui lui faisait des bisous sur les genoux et les coudes écorchés quand il tombait, qui lui a appris à lire le solfège et a changé l'aiguille du tourne-disque, qui lui a appris à faire des nœuds et faire des crêpes sans brûler un côté.

Ils auraient mis le petit arbre dans la chambre de Blaine, drapé dans de vieilles guirlandes et décorations artisanales, où les lumières scintillantes rassuraient Blaine dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils s'asseyaient sur le sol avec des tasses de chocolat chaud et déballait leurs cadeaux offerts par l'autre tandis que Dean Martin jouait dans le fond et une petite bougie brûlait gaiement sur la fenêtre.

Blaine ne rechigne pas au souvenir de cela. Cooper a essayé et a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et c'était assez. Cela a toujours été suffisant.

Mais ce matin ce passé autour de la table de la cuisine, avec la neige qui tombait régulièrement à l'extérieur, tandis que Kurt et son père gémissaient avec appréciation quand ils gouttèrent le lait de poule que Blaine avait préparé avec des oeufs brouillés avec des oignons, des poivrons et de l'avocat trouvé dans le réfrigérateur.

Il leur a fait du café. Il n'y a aucune machine à expresso dans la maison, et Burt ne dispose que de café pré-moulu de la marque du magasin dans un pot dans son placard, mais Blaine a apporté avec lui plus qu'assez de café en grains.

Il a conservé des ingrédients du Starbucks depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler là-bas. C'est pour une personne (_c'était_ pour une seule personne) et il ne peut en boire autant en une semaine. D'ailleurs, il a son café gratuit, il peut en demander un pendant ses heures. Et même s'il donne à son frère des sacs de café à chaque fois qu'il le peut, oblige Cooper à les prendre, les armoires de Blaine sont toujours débordantes. Kurt lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apporter à son père un cadeau de Noël, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Blaine se présente sans quelque chose à offrir. Cinq kilos de graines de cafés n'est pas vraiment une façon de le remercier, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a. Et c'est tout ce qui rentre dans sa valise.

Blaine ouvre un sac de dragon de Komodo, parce que ça va faire ressortir la cannelle dans le pain, il garde le mélange de Noël pour le lendemain matin. Il mesure avec soin et moud les grains assez fins pour assurer une pleine saveur - il ne servira pas à son petit ami et son père du café de basse qualité. L'odeur de celui-ci, à la fois lumineux et audacieux, remplit les poumons de Blaine. Il se plaint, mais l'odeur du café est une partie de lui. Il ne peut pas haïr ce qui lui a tout donné.

Pour Burt, il prépare une tasse tiède sur la table avec un peu de lait sur le côté. Pour Kurt, Blaine fait ce qu'il peut pour créer un moka sans l'équipement approprié. Il trouve quelques pépites de chocolat noir dans le garde-manger et les fait fondre dans le micro-ondes. Puis il réchauffe une casserole de lait sur le feu, faisant attention à ce que ça ne soit pas brûlant, et il remue le chocolat fondu et le lait chaud dans le café infusé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une surface lisse, de couleur brun foncé. Il souhaite qu'il eût un bâton de menthe poivrée à ajouter, ou de la mousse pour dessiner un petit arbre. Ou un cœur.

La texture n'est pas la même, et le goût est sûrement différent, mais le regard dans les yeux de Kurt quand il prend la première gorgée envoie des frissons dans le dos de Blaine jusqu'à ses pieds et fait se tordre la chaleur dans son ventre. Il se penche en arrière sur sa chaise, plus détendu qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis qu'il est arrivé, et sourit à Kurt. Il laisse la chaleur de son propre café - juste un peu de crème à la cannelle saupoudré sur le dessus - s'infiltrer en lui.

C'est ce pourquoi Noël est fêté.

* * *

Burt amène Blaine à sa boutique pendant quelques heures, parce que c'est la veille de Noël et les gens circulent ça et là un peu partout. Lima est la ville de Burt et ses clients sont ses voisins, et juste parce que c'est un jour férié ne signifie pas que Burt va laisser quiconque rouler dans le coin dans des conditions dangereuses. Il montre à Blaine comment changer l'huile dans une Honda et faire tourner les pneus sur une Jeep. Et Blaine lui-même obtient un "bon travail, gamin" et une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule quand il met des chaînes sur les pneus d'un client sans avoir besoin de supervision. La fierté qui se gonfle dans le coeur Blaine à l'approbation de Burt lui coupe le souffle et l'oblige à prendre un moment pour se calmer. Il a appris à le faire grâce à Cooper et il vient lui-même de le prouver à M. Hummel.

Burt le renvoie à la maison bien avant qu'il ferme la boutique pour la journée portant un maillot Hummel_ Tires and Lube_, lui disant que Kurt a une surprise pour lui et de ne pas s'inquiéter, l'un des gars va le déposer à la maison plus tard. Blaine retourne à la maison bien au-dessous de la limite de vitesse parce que ça fait des années depuis qu'il a roulé dans la neige et il n'y a pas moyen qu'il plante la voiture de Burt.

Quand il arrive, la maison sent les oranges et la cannelle, la fumée de bois et le sapin. Kurt est dans le salon, debout près de la cheminée, qui est embrasée avec des flammes crépitant derrière la grille. Il est beau, éthéré avec la lumière du feu qui scintille sur sa peau et danse dans ses yeux. La poitrine de Blaine est trop serrée.

"Hey toi!" Les yeux de Kurt s'illuminent quand il voit Blaine. "Juste à temps".

Blaine enlève sa veste et laisse ses bottes à côté de celle de Kurt près de la porte. Kurt a les mains derrière le dos et un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

"Juste à temps pour quoi?" Blaine traverse la pièce et se rapproche de Kurt. La chaleur du feu brûle sur ses jambes et Blaine met ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt, parce qu'il le peut. Il a le droit.

"Embrasse-moi d'abord." Kurt se moque simplement de lui maintenant, balançant un peu ses hanches, ses muscles et ses os bougent sous les paumes de Blaine. Blaine roule des yeux et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire; Kurt est tellement ouvert à lui d'une manière dont Blaine n'est pas sûr qu'il le sera un jour. Mais il se penche et appuie un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt qui ont la saveur de la cannelle et des oranges.

Kurt fredonne joyeusement contre sa bouche. "Tu as de la graisse sur ta joue," dit-il quand Blaine se recule . "Ça fait bien sûr toi. Sauvage."

Blaine rougit un peu et frotte la souillure, il ne savait pas qu'elle était sur son visage. "Tu as une surprise pour moi", dit-il. "Je le sais. Tu as ce regard dans tes yeux. "

"En effet." Le sourire de Kurt est éclatant de joie. "Alors, tu vois ces deux chaussettes suspendues au-dessus de la cheminée?" Elles sont simples, la forme classique en tissu rouge. La manchette doublant le haut est d'une douce nuance de blanc avec des petits flocons de neige bleu à motifs dessus. Des petites cloches d'or sont cousus dans les revers et ils tintent joyeusement quand Blaine tend la main pour en toucher une. Papa est cousu en fil noir sur la manchette de la plus grande chaussette dans une écriture un peu tremblante, Kurt est cousu sur la plus petite des deux et la courbe du T est fleurie avec une petite étoile d'or.

"Je les ai faite," poursuit Kurt, et sa voix est plus douce qu'elle ne l'était, et son sourire est devenu mélancolique. Blaine peut juste voir un jeune Kurt se pencher sur sa première machine à coudre, louchant vers le bas sur le fil et une aiguille, et mâcher sa lèvre dans la concentration. "C'était - c'était le premier Noël après la mort de maman. Nous, papa et moi, nous ne voulions pas que Noël soit différent, mais il l'était. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Mais ma mère m'avait enseigné comment coudre et je pense que d'une certaine manière faire ça signifierait quelque chose. Je suppose que je pensais que faire ça le rendrait en quelque sorte meilleur." Kurt déglutit et le coeur de Blaine se tord de douleur.

"Kurt," dit-il, et il ne sait pas comment finir.

"Papa et moi, nous avons toujours été bien à deux. Nous avons eu une bonne petite vie de famille. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça pour tout le monde, pour toi, mais cela a été merveilleux pour moi. Nous travaillons ensemble, nous prenons soin l'un de l'autre. Il a été le meilleur père dont je pouvais rêver. Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils nous manquaient quelque chose, qu'il me manquait quelque chose." Kurt trouve les yeux de Blaine, et Blaine inspire un grand coup quand il voit l'humidité y briller. "Je ne savais pas qu'il me manquait toi."

Blaine sent une larme couler vers le bas de sa propre joue. Son cœur bat la chamade et il fait presque mal de respirer.

"Mais je t'ai trouvé. Je suis entré dans un foutu café à Times Square et tu étais là." Kurt sourit et hoche la tête dans l'incrédulité. "Tu étais là. Et moi," Kurt s'arrête et mord sa lèvre contre ce qu'il allait dire.

"Eh bien, je t'ai fait quelque chose." Kurt enlève ses mains de derrière son dos. Il tient une nouvelle chaussette, fait de la même étoffe que les deux autres. Blaine est cousue dans le revers de la partie supérieure (l'écriture est tellement plus régulière) et la fin du **e** boucle pour dessiner une petite tasse de café . Blaine met sa main à sa bouche pour retenir le sanglot qui menace d'éclater.

"Je - il a fallu une éternité pour trouver le même tissu," Kurt continue. Sa voix est fragile et nerveuse. "Mais je l'ai fait. J'espère que ce sera ok. Je sais que c'est, je sais bien que c'est un peu beaucoup ".

"C'est incroyable," Blaine expire, et le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage de Kurt est plus chaud que le feu qui crépite. "Tu es incroyable."

Kurt l'accroche sur la cheminée, à côté de celle qui porte son nom, dans l'espace créé juste pour cela. Blaine ne peut pas attendre un autre moment. Il jette ses bras autour de Kurt et le tient serré contre lui. C'est beaucoup, et c'est tout ce que Blaine pourrait vouloir, mais n'a jamais pensé qu'il aurait.

_Je t'aime_, il le dit sans aucun bruit contre le cou de Kurt. Il le veut dire, il est désespéré de le dire - il ne va pas être capable de s'en empêcher beaucoup plus longtemps.

* * *

Le jour de Noël est calme et agréable. Ils se réveillent tard et aucun d'entre eux ne quitte leur pyjama. Il y a des cadeaux à déballer: le café que Blaine a amené pour Burt, et la collection de musique de Broadway sur vinyle que Burt pensé que Blaine voudrait. Kurt lui donne un cardigan épais et doux dans un beau marron, et Blaine se mord la lèvre lorsque Kurt déballe le répertoire de partition. C'est la première ébauche du projet final de Blaine et sur ces pages manuscrites sont tout ce qu'il ressent pour Kurt, tout ce qu'il veut et tout ce dont il rêve. Plus tard, quand ils seront seuls, il va jouer les mélodies pour lui. Pour l'instant, Kurt le remercie et détient les pages sur sa poitrine.

A Christmas Story joue en arrière-plan tandis que les trois d'entre eux préparent le dîner. Burt prend soin de la dinde qui est visiblement trop grande pour eux trois tandis que Blaine cuisine les pommes de terre en purée et haricots verts. Kurt a fait des tartes la veille et il aide à mélanger une simple salade et réchauffe les rouleaux avant de mettre la table.

Blaine absorbe chaque petite minute de ces instants. Il espère, il veut, mais il ne sait pas s'il va avoir de nouveau cela l'année prochaine. Il a besoin de se délecter de chaque doux, merveilleux moment de cela: la profondeur du rire de Burt, le cliquetis des fourchettes sur les assiettes, l'odeur de la dinde rôtie et de la sauce aux canneberges, et la chaleur de la main de Kurt sur son avant-bras quand il atteint la bouteille de cidre mousseux. Il a besoin de mémoriser tout cela, tout, au cas où ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Il espère que cela sera toujours le cas cependant. Il espère que c'est sa vie pour toujours.

Et après le dîner, lorsque Burt est allé au lit, en disant quelque chose au sujet de trop de nourriture (mais la lueur dans ses yeux quand il le dit le trahisse comme étant un menteur), Blaine se trouve devant la grande fenêtre dans le salon, en regardant la neige baignée de ténèbres. Le téléviseur a été éteint, et la musique de Noël tourne depuis le vieux tourne-disque dans le coin. Les lumières sont tamisées, le feu brûle encore joyeusement derrière la grille projetant une ambiance chaleureuse et une lueur scintillante dans le salon. Les lumières de l'arbre de Noël clignotent.

_Alors c'est ça Noël._

Blaine est heureux, content, il est amoureux et en ce moment il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte. Cela coule à travers lui, la réchauffe et illumine chacun partie de lui qui était froide et sombre pendant si longtemps. Il ne peut pas penser à tout cela se terminant un jour, ne peut pas penser à cela comme étant un aller-retour hors de sa portée, par quand cela est si parfait en ce moment.

"Hey," murmure Kurt dans son oreille alors que ces bras glissent autour de Blaine.

Blaine sursaute, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Kurt approchait. "Hey toi."

"Tout va bien? Tu sembles ..." Kurt s'estompe et pose son menton sur l'épaule de Blaine.

"C'est juste," Blaine prend une profonde respiration. "C'est juste la famille, tu sais?" Il ne sait pas comment le formuler.

Parce que Blaine en souffre encore, souffre à l'idée que peut-être il se soucie plus de Kurt que Kurt ne se soucie de lui, malgré la clé, la chaussette et Noël et tout le reste. C'est idiot et ridicule, Blaine sait . Mais ses craintes et ses doutes ont toujours cette façon de ramper en lui. Il essaie de ne jamais vouloir beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, sa vie a toujours eu cette façon de lui refuser ces choses qu'il désirait. Il doit travailler si dur pour chaque chose qu'il obtient que ça en devient épuisant.

Mais en regardant à travers ce ciel bleu-noir, avec les lumières de Noël scintillant au loin, alors que la neige tombe lentement et délicatement derrière la fenêtre, et il y a un piano en musique de fond, Blaine sait, au plus profond de son âme, ce qu'il veut dans sa vie plus que tout.

_Je te veux juste pour moi, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer._

Blaine a besoin que Kurt sache. S'il ne dit rien d'autre qui importe dans sa vie, au moins il aura dit cela. Il tourne la tête et frotte son nez contre la joue de Kurt. Le moment est venue.

"Je t'aime," chuchote Blaine, et ces mots viennent du plus profond de son coeur. Il n'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi sincère.

Kurt est tranquille pendant un long moment, et Blaine peut sentir le bruit sourd et régulier du battement du coeur de Kurt.

"Je t'aime aussi," murmure Kurt. Blaine ferme les yeux et enferme les mots profondément dans son cœur. Il sait qu'a certain moment, ils vont probablement ce dire des choses parce que l'ambiance y est propice mais qu'ils ne penseront pas. Mais il va toujours avoir ces mots enfermés aux plus profonds de son âme - une vérité qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Ils vont être une bouée de sauvetage à propos de Kurt si jamais ils sont séparés .

"Joyeux Noël." Et il répète _"je t'aime"_ à n'en plus finir.

* * *

Et ils se sont enfin dit je t'aime ! :)  
Le retour de notre grand frère préféré dans le prochain chapitre! Comment Kurt va-t-il réagir en apprenant qui est le frère de Blaine? Rendez-vous dans quelques jours ;)

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience :)


	12. Irish Coffee Partie 1

En pleine relecture de ce chapitre j'apprend que Klaine est en train de tourner à la Dalton, amen! *.*

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

De Robertis Pasticceria est rempli de clients affamés et impatients quand Kurt y arrive un peu après 17h30 lors une froide soirée de fin Janvier. C'est à quelques rues de l'appartement de Blaine, mais l'attente et la route en plus en vaille la peine quand il pense aux dizaines de cannolis qu'il va commander. Il tape des pieds pour enlever la gadoue de ses bottes (sa paire préférée de Dr. Martens) avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'étroite boulangerie et se met en ligne derrière une femme qu'il reconnaît vaguement du quartier.

Le dîner est censé être une surprise pour Blaine et Kurt ramène à la maison un des desserts préférés de Blaine, plutôt que de faire un simple plat de pâtes pour aller avec. Il sait qu'il y a une miche de pain français sur le comptoir et du beurre à l'ail dans le réfrigérateur. Il peut concocter quelque chose de fantastique pour eux deux en un rien de temps. Peut-être que Blaine va même le laisser utiliser sa machine à expresso pour faire ces délicieuses petites boissons avec du chocolat et des écorces d'orange. Blaine a travaillé très dur à l'école, pour ne pas mentionner ses heures chez Starbucks, et Kurt veut lui permettre de se reposer autant que possible. Kurt peut voir le stress progressivement peser sur les épaules de Blaine et compresser ses muscles dans la courbe de son dos. Il sait que le dîner ne résoudra rien, mais il espère qu'il pourrait laisser Blaine se détendre un peu, l'aider à prendre une profonde respiration.

Les cours de Blaine ont commencé à nouveau après les vacances d'hiver et il s'est jeté la tête la première dans ses attributions avec une telle passion et une telle intensité que cela fait vibrer Kurt de fierté et d'affection. C'est tellement clair pour Kurt, pour n'importe qui, que Blaine aime ça - aime écrire et composer - et qu'il est incroyablement brillant à cela. Kurt croit plus que tout au monde que Blaine va faire quelque chose d'énorme et de merveilleux de sa vie, et il ne peut pas attendre d'être un petit morceau de cela.

Parfois, Kurt est assis sur le plancher du salon de Blaine, avec son carnet de croquis posé sur ses genoux, et observe simplement Blaine écrire des notes et des accords sur les partitions ou planifier des scènes et des dialogues dans un vieux cahier usé. Blaine semble tout écrire à la main et Kurt aime l'écriture propre et bien dessinée de son script. Ses sourcils se froncent adorablement dans la concentration et il a tendance à fredonner quand il écrit, en tapant les rythmes qui lui passent par la tête le long de son bras jusqu'à ses doigts.

Mais Kurt veut faire oublier à Blaine l'école et son avenir et tout le reste, seulement pour une nuit. Ils vont manger, ils vont parler (à propos de choses autres que le travail et les cours), et peut-être qu'ils vont même rattraper un peu des séries TV avec lesquels ils sont à la traine. Kurt a apporté son lecteur DVD depuis son appartement parce qu'il passe la plupart de ses soirées chez Blaine de toute façon. Ils se recroquevillent ensemble sur le canapé, avec Blaine qui est douillet et confortable entre les cuisses de Kurt, son dos chaud contre sa poitrine. Kurt veut presser ses mains sur les épais et tendus muscles des épaules de Blaine et le long de ses bras alors qu'il appuie de légers baisers sur le cou de Blaine et sur ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce que la tension fonde et que Blaine se détend enfin contre lui.

Et puis, plus tard, il aura Blaine pour lui dans le lit et il l'aidera à se détendre autrement.

Kurt gère son équilibre avec la boîte de pâtisseries dans une main alors qu'il déverrouille la porte d'entrée. Il pose son sac dans le fauteuil et retire ses bottes mouillées en s'aidant de ses pieds, il parvient à les mettre sur la grille avec une seule main. Il a peine accrochait son caban à la porte quand un léger mouvement dans le salon attire son attention; Blaine n'est pas censé être à la maison avant au moins une heure. Kurt gèle sur place et laisse presque tomber la boîte de cannoli sur le sol.

Il y a un homme qui dort sur le canapé de Blaine. Il est grand - prenant toute la longueur du canapé - et il est nu mis à par la paire de boxer noir qu'il porte.

Il a déjà rencontré un certain nombre d'amis de Blaine - collègues de travail, avec qui il est proche, les camarades de classe qu'il connaît depuis sa première année à l'Université de New York - mais Kurt ne reconnaît pas cet homme, du moins pas par son torse nu ou ses épais cheveux noirs. Il n'est certainement pas l'un des employés du Starbucks de Blaine, parce qu'ils sont tous sortis dans un petit bar karaoké un peu perdu à Greenwich la semaine dernière, et cet homme n'était pas entassé dans le stand avec eux à mal chantonner une balade rock des années 80 tous en sirotant un whisky. Et s'il s'agit d'un cambriolage, qu'il vient juste d'interrompre, c'est le moins efficace qu'il est jamais entendu parler.

Kurt est sur le point de reculer dans l'appartement, ou de sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler le 911 ou Blaine, quand l'homme se déplace sur le canapé - sa peau lisse et bronzée s'étend sur une musculature incroyablement tonique - et il tourne la tête vers Kurt. Kurt halète à haute voix alors, parce qu'il reconnaît brusquement cet homme dans l'appartement de Blaine. Il le connaît.

Il connaît ce visage depuis la télévision et le cinéma. Il connaît cette ligne de la mâchoire et ses pommettes depuis des publicités et des séries de modes pour hommes.

D'une certaine manière, pour une raison quelconque, Cooper Anderson - deux fois vainqueur du Golden Globe et nominé aux oscars - Cooper fucking Anderson est endormi sur le divan de son petit ami. Dans ses sous-vêtements. Kurt serre la boîte de pâtisseries si étroitement que le carton se froisse sous la pression. Il n'est pas sûr s'il faut appeler la police ou non.

Il y a quelque chose à propos du balayage des cheveux foncés de l'homme sur son front, ou c'est peut-être la ligne de son nez, qui coupe le souffle de Kurt . Parce que tout à coup il reconnaît ce visage (exceptionnellement beau) qu'il a déjà vu ailleurs aussi.

Il regarde dans le salon l'image de Blaine et son frère qui est accroché au mur. Il s'agit d'une photo plus ancienne, prise à l'obtention du diplôme d'études secondaires de Blaine. Les cheveux de Blaine étaient plus court, et coiffés vers le bas presque à plat sur sa tête avec du gel, tandis que les cheveux de son frère étaient beaucoup plus longs, un gâchis hirsute de cheveux brun foncé tombant autour de son visage souriant. Sur la photo, ils ont leurs bras autour des épaules de l'autre, et Blaine est niché contre le côté de son frère alors que celui-ci tire sur le pompon de son chapeau de graduation.

Kurt regarde frénétiquement entre l'homme endormi et la photo précédemment inoffensive sur le mur alors que la compréhension fleurie chaudement et honteusement dans son estomac. Blaine parle de son frère souvent, mais seulement obliquement, et Kurt est assez certain qu'il peut compter le nombre de fois que Blaine a dit le nom de son frère. C'est presque toujours "mon frère." Et il y a certainement beaucoup d'Anderson dans le monde, même s'il n'y a presque pas autant de Cooper.

Mais maintenant, le visage sur la photo, le frère de Blaine est étonnamment et sans aucun doute, le même visage que celui de l'homme endormi devant lui. Kurt ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment, il n'a jamais fait le lien alors qu'il avait ce visage sous le nez tous les mois.

Et tout à coup, comme un éclair dans un ciel qui crépite, tout prend son sens: la réticence de Blaine à parler de son frère, les cadeaux coûteux à propos desquels Blaine est très pudique, les appels à 02: 00 du matin qui tire Blaine du lit et lui murmure, "rendors toi, c'est juste mon frère."

Le frère de Blaine est célèbre - vraiment, vraiment célèbre. Le petit, timide, ne me remarquait pas Blaine a un frère qui est fort, audacieux, dont le visage est sur les panneaux publicitaires et affiches de films du monde entier, et qui ne peut guère sortir en public sans se faire prendre en photo. Kurt comprend encore mieux les morceaux de la personnalité de Blaine - sa timidité, sa façon de se recourber sur lui-même pour paraître encore plus petit - se fondre dans la masse.

"Tu vas les partager, ou tout simplement les écraser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuit?"

La voix surprend tellement Kurt qu'il fait presque tomber la boîte à nouveau. Cooper est éveillé et le regarde avec un sourcil courbé et taquin.

"Tu dois être Kurt," Cooper dit avec un sourire lumineux qui contraste l'étrangeté absolue de la situation alors qu'il se lève du canapé.

"C'est moi," répond Kurt, parce que peut-il dire? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une célébrité se présente à lui (bien qu'il a déjà rencontré Vera Wang la semaine dernière dans les salles de Vogue et presque trébuché sur ses propres pieds.)

"Je suis Cooper," il tend sa main vers Kurt . "Je suis le grand frère de Blaine." Pas l'acteur, pas le gagnant des awards, pas le philanthrope, mais juste le frère de Blaine.

"Ça t'embête si je te demande ce que tu fais ici? Blaine ne m'a rien dit sur ta venue ici." Blaine n'avait même pas dit quelque chose à propos de Cooper étant en ville, sans parler de camper sur son canapé. Kurt est suffisamment à l'aise dans leurs relations maintenant pour être assez sûr que Blaine l'informerait si quelqu'un allait rester dans son appartement.

Cooper se contente de sourire et ses dents sont très blanches. "Blaine a l'habitude de ne pas parler de moi à ses amis et proches." Le haussement suggestif de ses sourcils permet à Kurt de savoir exactement dans laquelle de ces deux catégories il se trouve. "Donc tu es l'homme pour qui mon petit frère a le cul en feu , hein?"

Kurt rougit. Il est habituellement si rapide à rétorquer avec des réponses pleines d'esprit, mais en ce moment sa langue est lourde et inutile dans sa bouche. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il s'agit de sa star coup de coeur, mais il l'est. Cooper le regarde avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop de savoir dans ces yeux bleus lumineux, d'une couleur si différente de celle de Blaine, et la soirée de Kurt ne tourne pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu.

"J'ai un dîner à préparer," et c'est ce qu'il dit, parce qu'il ne peut pas penser à autre chose. "Si tu comptes rester là, tu pourrais aussi bien te rendre utile."

* * *

Blaine a un couple de vieux tabliers Starbucks usés qu'il s'est approprié dans le magasin au fil des ans et qu'il utilise quand il fait la cuisine. C'est la façon dont Kurt et Cooper se retrouvent dans la cuisine de Blaine portant des tabliers correspondants verts tandis que le four préchauffe, une casserole mijote, et une grande casserole d'eau commence à bouillir. Cooper est toujours simplement dans ses sous-vêtements et Kurt essaie de ne pas observer lorsque ses mamelons sont visibles sur le côté. Kurt est follement, clairement, irrévocablement amoureux de Blaine, mais Cooper est, et bien c'est Cooper.

"Donc Kurt," Cooper commence après quelques minutes de silence étonnamment confortable. Cooper a une forte présence dans la minuscule cuisine de Blaine, mais Kurt trouve bizarrement agréable de le côtoyer. Kurt sait que Cooper est un acteur ridiculement célèbre, il le sait - et il a vu Cooper dans des films et recevoir des récompenses, porté des costumes de concepteurs dans GQ et faire du jogging à travers les collines de Los Angeles sur les photos des paparazzis. Mais en personne, debout à côté de lui pendant qu'il épluche des bulbes d'ail, c'est juste un gars. Il est juste le frère de Blaine.

"Blaine m'a dit que tu dirigerais Vogue dans vingt ans."

La main de Kurt glisse presque alors qu'il hache un oignon pour l'ajouter à la sauce. Cela aurait certainement mis un frein à ses plans de carrière s'il s'était tranché le doigt maintenant.

"Il a dit ça?"

"Il parle de toi sans cesse." Cooper se penche près de lui pour jeter l'ail dans la poêle. "Depuis septembre."

"Oh," Kurt ne peut pas retenir le sourire joyeux qui se dessine sur sa bouche. Il s'est toujours demandé si Blaine parlait autant de lui aux gens autant que lui le faisait avec ses amis et sa famille, et son patron. Cela signifie plus que ce qu'il est capable d'en dire, de savoir que Blaine est tout aussi épris, tout aussi entichée. C'est une chose d'entendre le murmure "Je t'aime" contre ses lèvres dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ou dans son cou, à la lumière brumeuse du matin quand Blaine glisse du lit pour aller travailler. C'est une autre d'entendre la vérité de la part de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Je lui ai dit que si tu es la moitié de l'homme qu'il prétend que tu es, il suffira de quinze ans avant que tu ne sois au sommet. "Cooper cogne son épaule avec la sienne encore nu et Kurt rit.

"Eh bien, je pense que je dois aller au-delà mon patron d'abord. Carrie est tout à fait la femme appropriée, et je suis sûr qu'elle est prochaine en ligne pour le trône. " Le bip du four préchauffé sonne, et Kurt saisit le plateau de pain à l'ail et au beurre. Cooper doit s'écarter afin que Kurt puisse ouvrir la porte du four. Ses jambes sont nues sous le tablier et Kurt ne désire pas être responsable d'une marque de brûlure sur une star internationale.

"D'ailleurs," Kurt continue. "Aussi impressionnant que cela serait, et aussi étonnant que je voudrais que cela soit, plus j'y travaille, plus je pense que ce que j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie et de concevoir ma propre ligne. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas faire les deux - peut-être que je peux - mais, maintenant, être un concepteur, c'est ce que je désire." Kurt hausse les épaules et passe derrière Cooper pour aller remuer la sauce . Il est facile d'oublier que Cooper est presque nu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brosse contre lui dans la cuisine exiguë de Blaine. Kurt goûte la sauce à la cuillère en bois, puis ajoute un peu plus de basilic. "Et tu sais, je pense que je suis assez bon dans ce domaine."

"Je sais," dit Cooper, et il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui stop Kurt . "J'ai vu tes carnets."

"Quoi?" La voix de Kurt s'élève avec indignation. Cooper lui donne un petit sourire, appuyé contre le comptoir avec une grâce langoureuse, et cela ressemble tellement au regard que Blaine lui donne quand il est parti et surprend Kurt d'une façon dont il doit pratiquement se reprendre deux fois plus avant de s'exprimer. "Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?"

"Pas vraiment." Cooper ouvre une boîte de pâtes et la pose à côté de la casserole d'eau avec une nonchalance absolue, comme s'il n'avait pas admis avoir violé l'espace personnel de Kurt. "Ils étaient ouvert sur la table. Je dois avouer, tu es un peu comme ridiculement talentueux. Je pense que tu devrais me faire un costume."

"Je - quoi?" Kurt demande à nouveau, parce que c'est tout qu'il arrive à dire.

"Un costume. Ou un smoking. J'ai un petit quelque chose fin février." Cooper ouvre les placards au-dessus du comptoir, trouve un pot de cœurs d'artichaut, et les ajoutent à la sauce. Kurt est trop abasourdi pour le châtier pour jouer avec son dîner. "Est-ce que tu as le temps? J'aimerais que tu m'en fasses un. Tu as des pages et des pages de modèles, et ils sont tous de designs incroyables. Mais tu vas devoir ajuster les proportions pour moi je pense. Je suis un peu plus grand, et je n'ai pas les cheveux bouclés de Blaine. Bien que cette seconde partie ne doit pas affecter quoi que ce soit." Cooper lui fait un clin d'oeil , un foutu clin d'oeil, et Kurt est à peu près sûr qu'il ne sera jamais capable de regarder un de ses films à nouveau.

Kurt rougit, d'un rouge profond et laid. Depuis Blaine, ses croquis ont pris une forme particulière - un peu plus court que le modèle moyen, avec des cuisses plus musclées, un teint de peau foncé et une tête résolument chevelue de tumultueux cheveux bouclés.

"Je te paierais, bien sûr." Cooper poursuit avec un geste désinvolte de la main. "Quel que soit le prix du futur designer de renommée mondiale."

Kurt bafouille. "Non, je ne peux pas. Tu es, et bien tu es toi. Et je ne suis personne. Littéralement. Je veux dire, je ne le serai pas toujours, mais je le suis maintenant. Tu ne peux pas apparaître n'importe où dans un costume réalisé par un total inconnu. "

Cooper pose la boîte de pâtes qu'il s'apprêtait à déverser dans l'eau bouillante et place ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kurt. Ses yeux sont très lumineux et intenses et sa poigne est ferme. "Tu n'es pas personne", dit-il, et sa voix est profondément sincère. "Tu es Kurt Hummel. Tu as vingt-deux ans et tu es l'assistant de Carrie Bradshaw à Vogue. Les gens ont déjà entendu parler de toi. Ils te connaissent déjà."

Kurt déglutit et tout son corps frissonne jusqu'à ses orteils. Malgré toute sa confiance et sa foi en lui-même et en son talent, il s'inquiète encore. Comment ne peut-il pas? Il craint qu'il n'y arrive pas, que le talent et le travail acharné ne seront pas suffisants. Parfois, il reste éveillé tard dans la nuit, avec Blaine respirant lentement et régulièrement à côté de lui, et se demande s'il pourrait être satisfait avec le titre d'adjoint à la rédactrice de mode chez Vogue. Il est presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas.

Mais faire un costume pour Cooper Anderson pour un événement pourrait être le début de quelque chose d'énorme pour lui, quelque chose qui change une vie. Parce qu'il sait, il sait juste que Cooper parlerait de lui à l'événement, qu'il dirait le nom de Kurt maintes et maintes fois. Peut-être qu'un peu de buzz ou d'intérêt pour les travaux futurs de Kurt seraient boosté par la même occasion. C'est une chance, c'est une occasion qu'il serait fou de laisser passer.

"Tu n'as pas à me payer," dit enfin Kurt, et il lève les yeux au froncement de sourcils exagéré sur le visage de Cooper.

"Bien sûr que je le ferais." Cooper a lâché son épaule en reculant, et jette enfin les pâtes sèches dans l'eau bouillante . La cuisine sent les tomates, l'ail et l'assaisonnement.

"Cooper," Kurt fait une pause. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il est de la famille, et la famille s'entraide, mais cela fait cinq (merveilleux, incroyable, qui change la vie) mois, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il veuille que Cooper connaisse cette partie de son cœur pour l'instant. Pas avant qu'il ait parlé à Blaine au sujet de leur avenir - l'avenir qui est tellement clair et évident pour lui déjà.

"Tu n'as pas à me payer," il finit. "Je veux le faire pour toi." Et il le pense. Il ne peut clairement pas imaginer Cooper dans une de ces créations et cela fait vibrer ses orteils rien que de penser que cela va effectivement arriver. Son cœur palpite et ses doigts ont envie de mettre la main sur des aiguilles et du fil.

Le visage de Cooper s'illumine avec un grand sourire et il serre Kurt dans une énorme étreinte. Kurt couine et il est soulevé du sol par les bras forts de Cooper. "Je savais que tu dirais oui."

"Tu ne savais pas," proteste Kurt, mais Cooper l'a déjà reposé par terre et retourne son attention vers le dîner qui cuit sur la cuisinière et dans le four. C'est intime et domestique et Kurt adore ça. Il pense que Cooper pourrait se révéler être le modèle du grand frère qu'il n'a jamais eu.

"Alors, quand est-ce que vous deux allez déménager dans un endroit plus grand?" Cooper demande alors qu'il ouvre le four et vérifie le pain nouveau. C'est le seul pain qu'il y a, et il ne le fera pas brûler. Il doit se tenir sur le côté ou bien il va claquer la porte directement sur ses jambes. L'odeur du beurre, de l'ail et du pain inonde la cuisine encore plus.

"Quoi?" Kurt remue la sauce à nouveau, juste pour être sûr que c'est parfait, et il sourit à la saveur sucrée et acidulée. Blaine va aimer cela, une fois qu'il aura surmonté le choc et la surprise de voir Cooper dans son appartement.

"Je sais que cela a été l'appartement de Blaine depuis qu'il a déménagé ici, et ça lui a très bien convenu toutes ces années, mais bon. Il ne peut y avoir assez de place pour vous deux. " Cooper désigne l'espace minuscule. "Ce n'est même pas une cuisine assez grande pour un cul, alors encore moins pour deux. Et soyons honnête, Blaine n'est pas déficient quand il s'agit de cela, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

"Je - nous", Kurt n'arrive pas à arrêter de se faire prendre au dépourvu par Cooper. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il n'a pas pensé à ça. Il a pensé à se débarrasser de son appartement, même s'il a encore quatre mois à faire sur son contrat de location, et de convaincre Blaine de faire de même. Avec leurs revenus combinés et un peu de recherche, il est certain qu'ils pourraient trouver un lieu avec une seule chambre à coucher quelque part non loin d'où ils travaillent tous les deux, et où Blaine va encore à l'école. Il a pensé à l'armoire partagée, et à leurs piles livres empilés et mélangés sur les étagères. Il a pensé aux photos sur les murs et aux serviettes suspendus l'une à côté de l'autre dans la salle de bains. Kurt pensé à la façon dont le lit serait le leur, ainsi que tout le reste.

"Penses-tu que vous deux auriez besoin d'argent pour un dépôt sur un nouveau lieu ou autre chose? Je peux vous aider. Tu dois me laisser t'aider. Blaine ne me laisse jamais l'aider quand il s'agit d'argent." Cooper boude un peu, et il semble tout à fait ridicule, sauf qu'il a vraiment l'air malheureux.

"Oh, eh bien, nous, ça ne fait que-" Kurt ne voulait pas vraiment dire que c'était trop tôt, parce qu'il ne se sent pas comme si ça l'était. Pas pour lui.

"Tu sais que tu signifie à jamais pour lui, non?" Cooper regarde et capte le regard de Kurt. "Tu es le bon."

Kurt rougit jusqu'à ses oreilles, parce qu'il a pensé à ça aussi - pensait à "à jamais" avec Blaine. Et ce n'est pas effrayant ou écrasant. Il se sent juste bien.

"Non, Cooper." Kurt secoue la tête. "Je ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas. Ce ne serait pas juste. "

"Oh, allez!" Cooper rebondit sur ses orteils et frappe dans ses mains ensemble dans l'excitation. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dire. Nous allons concocter une histoire sur la façon dont nous avons trouvé l'endroit super pas cher parce que quelqu'un est mort là-bas ou quelque chose. Soyez mon co-conspirateur!"

"Tu - tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour Blaine. Je - Nous ne pouvons pas en demander plus." Blaine ne lui a pas tout dit au sujet de son enfance et de celle de Cooper, mais il en a assez dit à Kurt.

"Ce n'est pas quémander si c'est moi qui propose." Cooper attrape quelques nouilles de l'eau bouillante salée pour les tester.

"Tu m'as déjà proposé de te faire un costume, ce qui est incroyable, et je ne vais jamais cesser de te remercier pour cela." Kurt secoue la tête et tord le bas du tablier dans ses mains. "Mais je ne peux pas - je ne peux pas t'en demander plus."

"Putain, tu es pire que Blaine, n'est-ce pas?" Cooper jette un couvert sur le comptoir. "Pourquoi l'un de vous deux ne pas juste accepter de l'aide? J'ai les moyens que ni toi ni lui vous ne possédais. J'ai plus que quiconque devrait avoir. Pourquoi vous ne me laisserez pas vous aider? Ce n'est pas de la pitié, d'accord? Ce n'est pas comme si je jetais de l'argent par les fenêtres. Il est mon frère, Kurt. Mon frère. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Mais il a plus de fierté que Darcy. " Cooper s'arrête et passe la main dans ses cheveux. Kurt tente d'avaler la boule serrée dans sa gorge. Il sait maintenant pourquoi Cooper a remporté des prix et obtenu des honneurs et des critiques élogieuses. L'émotion en lui est brute et puissante, et elle crépite dans l'air autour d'eux.

"Blaine n'a pas eu la vie facile. Notre famille est, et bien, ce n'est pas la meilleure. Mais nous avions l'un et l'autre, et nous avons fait avec ce que nous avions. Mais je suis parti, Kurt. Je l'ai laissé derrière. Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est? Abandonné par la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde. Pour vos propres besoins égoïstes? Mais je devais le faire. J'ai eu une occasion et j'ai dû la saisir. J'aurais regretté tous les jours de ma vie si j'étais restée, mais-"

"Tu as essayé de recoller les morceaux avec lui depuis." Les mots sont amers sur la langue de Kurt, mais ils doivent être dits.

"C'est impossible." Le visage de Cooper est crispé et sa mâchoire est serrée. Kurt peut voir une vieille douleur brûler dans ses yeux et ses muscles se contracter sur sa joue.

"Il ne te déteste pas parce que tu es parti." Kurt dit prudemment. C'est quelque chose dont ils ont un peu parlé quand ils étaient couchés dans le même lit et que Blaine est plus ouvert qu'il ne l'est habituellement. "Tu dois savoir cela. Il ne te reproche rien."

Il y a une longue pause et Cooper prend une profonde inspiration et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Kurt bat la chamade, il a outrepassé les limites. Il est sûr de lui.

"Signifie-t-il à jamais pour toi?" Cooper fixe Kurt avec un regard dur et ramène la conversation vers lui. Kurt peut sentir ses genoux commencer à trembler et la sueur dans les paumes de ses mains. Ce doit être la façon dont Blaine se sentait quand il a rencontré Burt. Nerveux. Effrayé. Désireux de prouver sa valeur à la personne qui importe le plus à l'homme qu'il aime.

Kurt déglutit à nouveau et quand il ferme brièvement ses yeux, il voit Blaine. Il le fait toujours. Le doux, beau, talentueux Blaine qui est complètement et totalement le sien. Juste de la même manière que Kurt appartient entièrement à Blaine.

"Je, oui. Oui." Et les mots goûtent comme "Je le veux.".

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends?" Cooper jette ses mains en l'air. "Parce que vous êtes jeune? Parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps? Alors quoi? Lorsque tu le sais, tu le sais."

"Mon père, je pense qu'il savait," Kurt se penche fortement contre le comptoir. "Au moment où il a vu Blaine il savait que c'était le bon." Il pense que peut-être il le savait aussi, à l'instant même où il est entré dans ce Starbucks.

"Alors laisse-moi t'aider!" La voix de Cooper, cassé et blessé, gronde à travers la petite cuisine. "Permets-moi de vous aider tous les deux. J'y tiens. C'est tout ce que je souhaite . À quoi tout cela sert si je ne peux pas l'aider? Et maintenant t'aider toi."

Kurt lèche ses lèvres. Il a géré les choses par lui -même depuis si longtemps. Il a son père, et son père est un meilleur parent que n'importe qui pourrait demander, mais il y a certaines choses qui sont encore au-delà de ses moyens. Et voici quelqu'un qui proposent de l'aider, et d'aider Blaine, à commencer leur vie ensemble un peu plus facilement. Pourquoi devrait-il refuser? Un certain sens déraisonnable de fierté? Kurt connaît les folies de la fierté.

"Ok", dit-il, et il sort presque un murmure. "Nous pouvons en parler."

Il est de retour dans les bras de Cooper presque avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

"Blaine est ma famille, et tu es celle de Blaine, maintenant tu es ma famille aussi. C'est ce que nous faisons pour les membres d'une famille. Permets-moi de faire ça pour toi." Cooper le comprime fortement et tout ce que Kurt peut faire est un signe de la tête.

C'est la façon dont Blaine les trouve un instant plus tard, debout dans sa cuisine, dans les tabliers assortis Starbucks, avec Cooper toujours juste dans ses sous-vêtements.

* * *

Pris en flag par Blaine, comment celui-ci va t-il réagir hein? :P  
La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;)


	13. Irish Coffee Partie 2

La suite des aventures de Cooper au pays du Klaine! (l'incruste de Cooper chez Klaine plutôt mais bon)

Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, les 2 prochains qui seront malheureusement aussi les derniers sont beaucoup plus intéressants et donnent le sourire :)

En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

"Cooper, pourquoi es-tu nu dans ma cuisine en train d'enlacer mon petit ami?"

Kurt couine, juste un peu, au ton surprenant de la voix perplexe de Blaine, et il peut sentir le mouvement de la poitrine de Cooper comme s'il étouffait un éclat de rire. Kurt se libère de l'emprise de Cooper et se retourne, lissant son tablier dans le processus. Blaine est debout dans le salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses hanches penchées sur le côté alors qu'il maintient son poids sur un pied. Il porte le joli cardigan marron que Kurt lui a offert pour Noël et les revers de son jean sont retroussés, exposant ses chaussettes épaisses qu'il porte toujours. Blaine a tendance à enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dès qu'il rentre à la maison, se plaignant que ses pieds sont trop chauds, même si le plus souvent ce n'est pas le cas, Kurt se réveille avec les orteils glacés de Blaine bloqué sous ses mollets.

Blaine est un peu irrité, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant - ses sourcils sombres sont froncés et ses lèvres sont pressées en une fine ligne. Il regarde Cooper droit dans les yeux, qui est souriant et agitant ses doigts pour le saluer. Ce n'est pas un regard que Kurt est habitué à voir de son habituel bon enfant, et si réservée petit ami. Il ne peut pas dire si Blaine est simplement agacé que son frère s'est apparemment montré à l'improviste, ou s'il est contrarié que Cooper soit essentiellement nu avec ses bras autour de Kurt. Ou les deux. Kurt sait qu'il serait mécontent s'il surprenait Blaine dans les bras d'un autre homme.

"Blaine," s'exclame Kurt. Il s'essuie les mains sur le bord du tablier alors qu'il traverse la courte distance de la cuisine à la salle de séjour. Les bras de Blaine retombent et son visage s'adoucit à l'approche de Kurt, son attention s'éloigne complètement de son frère vers son petit ami. Kurt est vraiment stupidement amoureux de la façon dont les yeux de Blaine deviennent particulièrement dorés et ses lèvres se séparent juste un peu quand il regarde Kurt.

"Tu es à la maison," Kurt se penche pour appuyer un doux, long baiser sur la joue de Blaine. Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de glisser le long de la mâchoire de Blaine, très brièvement, et ses yeux se ferment juste un instant. Blaine sent l'air froid de l'hiver, la poussière étouffante de la salle de pratique de Tisch, et faiblement la terre profonde de l'expresso qui s'attarde sur sa peau, même quand il n'a pas travaillé pendant quelques jours. Kurt courbe ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et le tire contre son corps pour le saluer correctement, mais il peut sentir Cooper les regarder à l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'est pas contre montrer de l'affection pour Blaine quand et où il le veut (Blaine n'en a pas eu pendant longtemps, trop longtemps), mais il ne va se donner en spectacle.

"Et toi donc." La voix de Blaine est devenue affectueuse et chaleureuse, il tend la main pour l'entrelacer avec celle de Kurt. Kurt frissonne lorsque les doigts de Blaine se glissent avec les siens et son pouce se frotte contre la peau fine et délicate de son poignet. Il se déplace pour se tenir à côté de Blaine, et appuie un rapide baiser sur sa tempe parce qu'il le veut, au diable Cooper.

"C'était censé être une surprise pour toi," dit Kurt, et il n'a pas pris la peine de cacher la légère déception dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas que Cooper avait tout ruiné, mais Kurt avait des plans et ses plans ne tenaient pas compte d'un troisième invité.

"C'est une surprise. Je suis surpris." Blaine jette un oeil à Cooper, qui est appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine avec une nonchalance absolue, en remuant paresseusement les pâtes, et souriant à eux deux.

"Hey, B", dit Cooper, et il agite la cuillère en bois vers eux, jetant sans doute de l'eau autour. "Quoi de neuf? Longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

"C'est absolument faux..."

Cooper sourit simplement d'un sourire carnassier et ramasse quelques-unes des pâtes pour les tester. Kurt espère que le pain ne brûle pas dans le four. Même si son dîner pour deux est soudainement devenu un dîner pour trois, il ne va pas laisser tout cela être ruiné devant ses yeux.

"Coop, peux-tu nous donner une minute. Seul. S'il te plaît?" Les doigts de Blaine se resserrent autour de Kurt, et Kurt les compriment en retour dans un geste rassurant. Il se penche plus proche de Blaine, offrant un peu de confort physique.

"Bien sûr", Cooper se retourne, présentant son dos à eux. Blaine soupire (l'expiration profonde d'un homme qui a vécu cela auparavant, à plusieurs reprises) et Kurt cache son sourire contre l'épaule de Blaine.

"Cooper" Il y a un avertissement dans la voix de Blaine, mais il est plus affectueux qu'ennuyer, et Kurt n'a aucun doute que Blaine est bien habitué aux bêtises de Cooper.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Ton appartement est minuscule." Cooper attire l'attention de Kurt, et Kurt donne à Cooper un clin d'oeil. Il pense à ce qu'ils envisagent de faire, pas tout à fait dans le dos de Blaine, et il sent ses joues rosir un peu d'excitation et de nervosité. C'est un grand pas en avant, énorme, mais comme toutes les autres étapes tout au long du chemin, il est prêt pour cela. Il est prêt à tout avec Blaine.

"Eh bien va attendre à l'extérieur."

"Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être nu dans ton couloir à nouveau. Tu te souviens? À cause des enfants."

Kurt peut pratiquement entendre les yeux de Blaine rouler et il fait une note mentale pour demander Blaine à ce sujet. Compte tenu de ce qu'il sait déjà de Cooper, et ce qu'il a rapidement appris, cela doit être une sacrée histoire. Il ne peut pas attendre pour l'entendre.

"Coop, s'il te plaît." Il y a une note dans la voix de Blaine, calmement sérieuse, qui fait se relever immédiatement Cooper et lui fait reposer la casserole.

Kurt se demande ce que c'est que d'avoir un frère. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui on a grandi, quelqu'un qui a vu chaque petite facette, chaque nuance de ce que nous sommes, et qui nous aimera toujours pour chacune d'entre elles. Il se demande ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un qui partage votre sang, et qui connaît vos secrets et vos rêves. Quelqu'un qui connaît les histoires que jamais vous ne diriez à une autre personne parce qu'il était là avec vous. Il y a un écart d'âge entre Blaine et Cooper, et pas un petit, et Kurt se demande comment cela a changé la dynamique de leur relation. Il sait un peu comment était le père de Blaine, comment froid et distant il était, et comment, après le divorce, Cooper a pris soin de Blaine du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et puis plus tard, quand Cooper est parti pour Los Angeles, Kurt sait que Blaine a été mis de côté et oublié. Comment il a été négligé, même plus que ce qu'il avait déjà été par un père qui ne voulait pas de lui. Kurt ne peut pas imaginer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler pour l'un d'eux.

Pour ce qui est des taquineries qui semblent être une grande part de leur relation, il y a clairement une limite, et Cooper a apparemment atteint celle de Blaine. Mais il sait quand il faut reculer - quand lever les mains et accepter la trêve.

Cooper éteint la cuisinière et le four avant de s'éloigner de Blaine et Kurt. Il s'arrête et repose une main sur l'épaule de Kurt, ferme et rassurante. Le geste rappelle à Kurt si fortement celui son père que son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Cooper ne dit rien, il regarde juste profondément dans les yeux de Kurt (ce foutu regard vif et perçant) et lui donne un sourire encourageant. Kurt pense qu'il comprend.

_C'est mon petit frère,_ le visage de Cooper dit. _Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui._

Kurt va faire tout en son pouvoir pour faire exactement cela.

Puis Cooper s'éloigne de Kurt et ébouriffe les cheveux déjà en désordre de Blaine, et esquive adroitement lorsque Blaine tente de le taper.

"Enfile des foutus vêtements, veux tu?" Blaine lui crie par-dessus son épaule, et il reçoit en réponse un non catégorique alors que la porte de la chambre se referme derrière Cooper.

Kurt glisse immédiatement ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine comme il en a eu envie de depuis que Blaine est entré dans l'appartement et trouve sa bouche dans un baiser doux et sucré. "Salut," il murmure contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Blaine alors que les mains de Blaine viennent s'installer sur ses hanches. Blaine se détend enfin et prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Kurt sent comme si l'air était tiré à partir de ses propres poumons, il va partager souffle et force avec Blaine aussi longtemps qu'il va le vouloir.

"Je suis désolé à ce sujet," chuchote Blaine, et il penche son front contre la mâchoire de Kurt. Kurt frissonne un peu quand les doigts de Blaine se glissent sous l'ourlet de sa chemise pour trouver sa peau.

"Ne sois pas. Ton frère est - et bien, c'est tout un personnage, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'aurai dû te dire à propos de lui. Je voulais. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit un - une chose. En raison de qui il est." La voix de Blaine est si douce, mais Kurt l'entend parfaitement.

Kurt ne peut pas imaginer ce que c'est pour Blaine que d'être le jeune frère d'un homme comme Cooper. Blaine, qui est si calme et si réservé, qui semble être le plus heureux quand il est perdu profondément dans sa musique et son écriture, ou dans Kurt.

"Je m'en fiche complètement de qui est ton frère," dit Kurt avec toute la conviction du monde. Il a besoin que Blaine comprenne cela. "Je me soucie de toi. Je te veux toi. Seulement toi. Et si un acteur célèbre est inclut, alors ainsi soit-il. Blaine," Kurt fait une pause au nom de Blaine qui est toujours aussi doux sur sa langue.

"Nous devrions emménager ensemble," dit Kurt, et le monde se rétrécit à la forte inhalation surprise de Blaine et à la crispation soudaine de ses épaules sous les bras de Kurt. Kurt ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, ces mots. Mais ils sont là, et ils les pensent; il ne pourra jamais les regretter. Il est fatigué de constamment se retenir de dire les choses qu'il veut dire à Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'un certain moment vague et opportun se présente.

"Kurt, nous-"

Kurt recule et glisse ses mains sur le visage de Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine sont si énormes et si brillants, d'un vert doré dans la lumière chaude de son appartement. Kurt pense - il sait - il veut se réveiller avec ces yeux, et aller dormir avec eux, pour le reste de sa vie. Il brosse ses pouces dans les pommettes de Blaine.

"Je t'aime," il respire, et ce n'est plus une confession. C'est juste un fait. C'est le battement de son cœur et l'air dans ses poumons. Blaine avale durement, ses pupilles sont vastes et sombres, et Kurt se penche pour appuyer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Il savoure le long, faible son que Blaine fait contre ses lèvres. "Cela va toujours être toi." Et c'est son âme en quelques mots.

"Ça a toujours été seulement toi," Blaine répond, et il blottit sa joue contre la paume de Kurt. Il regarde Kurt avec tout, tout dans ses yeux. Tout est là. Chaque once d'amour et d'affection qu'il porte à Kurt, et il fait battre le cœur de Kurt douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pourra jamais se passer de cela, se passer de Blaine. Il ne s'en remettra jamais de comment doux, merveilleux et étonnant cet homme est le sien, et seulement le sien. Dans l'espoir que cela soit pour toujours.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Pourquoi faisons-nous sans cesse des allers-retours entre nos appartements? Ta salle de bain est trop petite et ma chambre est mal isolée. Tu ne peux presque pas ouvrir la porte du four si quelqu'un est dans la cuisine et ma cage d'escalier est vraiment effrayante. Mais nous pourrions trouver quelque part entre l'endroit où nous travaillons et où tu vas à l'école. Nous pourrions avoir quelque chose qui est à nous." Kurt peut à peine respirer à la pensée de cela - un endroit rien qu'avec Blaine, un espace partagé pour leur vie partagée. Son sang bouillonne et le bonheur boue dans son ventre.

"Nous ne pouvons pas-" L'espoir sur le visage de Blaine démenti l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Kurt sait qu'il pense à son maigre salaire Starbucks, et comment il ne laisserait jamais Kurt payer plus que la moitié.

"Mais si nous le pouvions?" l'interrompt Kurt. "Et si nous trouvions un moyen? Je veux dire, cela pourrait prendre un certain temps, cela peut vouloir dire beaucoup de recherches, mais si on trouvait quelque chose? Que faire s'il y a un endroit juste pour nous? Dirais-tu oui? "Il ne mentionne pas l'offre de Cooper. Ce n'est pas le moment.

_S'il te plaît dit oui,_ Kurt pense, désespérément.

Les épaules de Blaine se libèrent de la tension et il tourne son visage pour un baiser sur la paume de Kurt. "Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, Kurt." Il dit, et il mord sa lèvre inférieure. Chaque fois qu'il prononce les mots - chuchoté dans la lumière brumeuse du matin autour d'une tasse de café partagée, haletait contre la poitrine de Kurt quand ils sont enchevêtrés sous les draps - c'est comme une révélation pour lui. Kurt ne peut pas savoir ce que cela signifie pour Blaine de le dire (combien il le tire de la profondeur de son âme), mais il sait ce que cela signifie pour lui de l'entendre.

Kurt sourit timidement, dans l'espoir. Il sent comme s'il pourrait éclater hors de sa peau.

"Donc, c'est un oui?"

"Oui," Blaine sourit amoureusement à lui. "Oui, bien sûr."

Kurt surgit et trouve la bouche de Blaine dans un long baiser alors que les bras de Blaine s'enveloppent étroitement autour de lui. Il peut goûter à la crème sucrée de leur avenir sur la langue de Blaine.

Depuis la chambre de Blaine surgit un sourd et exubérant cri victorieux.

* * *

Les pâtes sont un peu trop cuites, et le pain à l'ail est extra croustillant, mais le repas est toujours délicieux. Kurt installe la petite table dans le salon comme si c'était la salle à manger, et trouve même une bouteille de vin dans le placard de Blaine. C'est une sorte de célébration après tout. Il voudrait allumer une bougie, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il fasse confiance à Cooper autour d'un feu.

Au moins Cooper a trouvé quelques vêtements, quand il est sorti de la chambre de Blaine, il portait une paire de pantalons noir confortable et un Henley à manches longues gris. Ils devaient être ses vêtements parce que les ourlets du pantalon descendraient jusqu'au sommet de ses pieds encore nus, si c'étaient ceux de Blaine, ils auraient ressemblé à un capris. Kurt suppose que Cooper a apporté un sac de voyage ou quelque chose avec lui, mais il n'a rien vu.

"J'espère bien que tu portais un pantalon lorsque Kurt t'a laissé entrer," dit Blaine après qu'il est servi les pâtes dans les assiettes de chacun. Ils sont assis sur le tapis en peluche, les genoux et les jambes repliées sous la table, c'est confortable et parfait d'une manière qui fait flotter le cœur de Kurt. Il s'agit de sa famille maintenant. Il ne peut pas attendre pour appeler son père et lui dire les nouvelles. Il peut seulement imaginer combien excité son père sera pour eux, et comment il va demander à parler à Blaine lui-même. Blaine est toujours aussi troublé quand il parle à Burt au téléphone.

"Kurt ne m'a pas laissé entrer." Cooper répond nonchalamment alors qu'il vole une tranche supplémentaire de pain sur plat de service.

"Quoi?" Blaine gèle avec une bouchée de spaghetti à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Ouais, non," Kurt prend une gorgée de vin. Il ne boit pas beaucoup, cela le fait rosir presque immédiatement. "Il dormait sur ton canapé quand je suis arrivé ici. Dans ses sous-vêtements ni plus ni moins. J'ai presque gâché ton dessert dans mon état de choc." Kurt avait supposé que c'était un phénomène peu fréquent, mais le visage de Blaine disait le contraire.

Blaine tousse. La clé de rechange qu'il a pour Cooper est toujours suspendue dans la cuisine. "Quoi? Comment a tu ... la clé? "

"Oh?" Cooper fait un mouvement vers la cuisine avec son verre et le vin clapote d'une façon alarmante. "J'en ai fait une copie il y a deux ans."

"Tu as volé ma clé?" La voix de Blaine se lève avec indignation.

"Volé? Non non, petit frère. Je l'ai emprunté. Et j'en ai fait une copie. Juste au cas où." Cooper fait un clin d'oeil à Kurt, qui ne peut pas arrêter de sourire contre le rebord de son verre. C'est l'amour, le bonheur et la famille.

"En cas de quoi?"

"Au cas où je suis fatigué et que tu n'es pas chez toi. Tu sais combien je déteste les lits d'hôtel. Sais-tu combien de personnes ont eu des rapports sexuels dans ces lits? Et je ne vais pas entrer dans ton Starbucks, au milieu de Times Square, pour obtenir la clé. Peux-tu imaginer comment ça finirait? Monsieur je ne veux pas de n'importe quelle partie de ta gloire Anderson." Cooper agite son poignet dédaigneusement et Blaine rougit.

Kurt ne peut pas attendre pour le premier Thanksgiving ou Noël avec eux quatre dans la maison de son père. Ça va être fantastique, si ce petit dîner impromptu est une indication.

"Donc voler ma clé était pour mon propre bien."

"Je suis tellement heureux que tu comprennes."

Blaine fredonne simplement et prend une longue gorgée de vin. Kurt passe sa main sous la table et la resserre sur son genou.

* * *

La nuit est longue et pleine de rires.

Cooper les régalent avec des histoires de ses tournages et tous les aliénés et égoïstes acteurs avec qui il a dû travailler. Kurt ne peut pas imaginer traiter avec toutes ces personnalités - les modèles et les concepteurs qu'il a déjà rencontrés sont plus que suffisants. Kurt raconte à Cooper tout sur Carrie Bradshaw et Anna Wintour, et il promet de prendre Cooper au travaille avec lui dans la matinée. (Cooper laisse presque tomber son verre quand Kurt laisse entendre qu'il peut obtenir de Carrie une dédicace d'un livre ou deux pour lui.) Et Cooper ne peut pas arrêter de rire quand Blaine leur parle du client de l'autre jour qui a refusé de prendre un reçu en disant: "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un rappel de cette interaction."

Et les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillent lorsque Cooper lui dit que Kurt va faire un costume pour lui pour un prochain événement.

"Coop, tu-" Commence à dire Blaine, mais Cooper le coupe avec un regard pointu.

"Ne commence pas avec moi, B. Ton copain est sacrement talentueux et je serais honoré de porter tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Encore faut-il que je trouve comment l'amener à accepter le paiement pour cela, cependant. "

"Comme si tu pouvais faire faire à Kurt quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire."

Kurt roule juste les yeux à eux deux et se penche en arrière contre le canapé. Blaine est chaud à côté de lui et il se blottit dans le flanc de Blaine quand il lève son bras dans l'invitation et l'enroule autour des épaules de Kurt, le tirant encore plus proche. Il a bu quelques verres de vin, son ventre est plein, et son cœur est plein du sentiment de l'amour et de la famille.

Kurt ferme les yeux et pose sa joue contre l'épaule de Blaine. Il laisse les sons de Cooper et Blaine se chamailler avec bonhomie, le cliquetis des ustensiles et le tintement des verres, le crépitement de la pluie contre les vitres le bercer dans une somnolence satisfaite. Des brins de couleur et tentures de tissu flottent paresseusement dans sa tête. Il a toute sorte de coupe et de modèle qu'il veut faire pour Cooper - quelque chose de sombre, bien sûr, classique, mais peut-être avec une touche de couleur dans la cravate et le mouchoir de poche, ou un motif subtil dans le tissu qui attire l'œil et le fait se démarquer. Il n'est pas sûr pour quel ce genre d'événement ce costume va être pour, mais il sait que Cooper aura l'air bien dans presque n'importe quoi.

Il essaie de ne pas penser à ce que cela pourrait signifier pour sa carrière et pour son avenir et celui de Blaine, c'est presque trop écrasant. Cela pourrait signifier tout pour eux. Cooper est de la famille et il ne va pas le faire payer pour cela. Pour l'instant, il se contente de dériver, assis sur le plancher de la salle de séjour de Blaine, recroquevillé dans la courbe parfaite de son côté et laisse son imagination courir librement.

Mais plus tard, lorsque Kurt voit un supplément de 3000 $ cloué sur son chèque de paie, il sait d'où il vient.


	14. Cappuccino

J'ai réussi à traduire ce chapitre, ouf ! Avec la reprise des cours ce n'est pas évident de trouver le temps :/

Cependant j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette traduction puisque je vous annonce que ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, malheureusement !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et préparez vous d'avance pour le dernier chapitre c'est une touche finale à couper le souffle :)

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

* * *

Il a fallu trois mois pour trouver un nouvel endroit ou vivre.

New York a tellement de quartiers uniques et magnifiques, Blaine se retrouve submergé par la myriade de possibilités. Il veut vivre dans un parc serein avec le chant des oiseaux à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, ou au-dessus d'un petit café qui n'est pas un Starbucks, ou descendre une rue tranquille bordée d'arbres où les enfants jouent et où les vieilles dames promènent leurs chiens. Il veut des restaurants à proximité, mais pas d'hôtels. Il veut avoir facilement accès en marchant à une station de métro, mais éloignée des touristes. Et Kurt n'est presque pas mieux - il a de grandes aspirations à propos de hauts plafonds et de baie vitrée. Certaines nuits, ils restent réveillés tard sur l'ordinateur portable de Blaine et retracent la carte de la ville sur la table avec les lignes de métro souligné en couleur. Kurt a fait une liste, et tout trop au nord et trop loin au sud est radié, mais cela laisse encore la totalité du centre de Manhattan. C'est vraiment une petite ville, mais tout de suite c'est bien trop grand.

Blaine sait qu'il veut un endroit quelque part entre Tisch et Times Square, de sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne doit faire trop de route. Il a encore un an et quelques changements dans son programme, et il ne sait pas combien de temps il va falloir continuer à travailler au Starbucks, mais il ne veut pas se déplacer deux fois si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Cooper tente de les amener à se déplacer vers l'upper east side, à une grande maison de Carnegie Hill en disant que c'est absolument parfait pour eux, mais Blaine connaît la région et il sait au combien loin de leur gamme de prix cela est. Haut de gamme n'est même pas suffisant pour décrire la zone, il n'est pas le genre d'homme avec un manteau de fourrure et une femme de chambre. Bien sûr il aimerait vivre sur Park Avenue dans l'une de ces classiques, magnifique, maisons de grès rénovées (avec les petits perrons où il pourrait garder une plante en pot ou deux au printemps et accrocher les lumières de Noël en hiver) ou dans une des belles maisons dans les rues parallèles mais cela est pour les personnes ayant de l'argent de côté ou de nouveaux investissements. Peut-être, un jour, ils seront en mesure de vivre dans un endroit comme ça. Ou peut-être qu'ils vont acheter une grande et belle maison avec une cour et assez de place pour une famille.

En fin de compte, Blaine veut juste vivre avec Kurt - créer un chez eux avec lui.

Il veut se réveiller dans leur lit et savoir que Kurt va être là - que ce n'est pas une de ces nuits froides et solitaires lorsque, pour une raison quelconque, Kurt est à son propre appartement et Blaine reste à regarder l'oreiller vide à côté du sien. Il veut que le côté du placard de Kurt soit plus plein que le sien, et Blaine trouvera un moyen d'empêcher les vêtements de Kurt d'absorber l'odeur de café expresso vicié (même si Kurt presse toujours son nez dans la courbe de la gorge de Blaine et inhale profondément le parfum riche et aromatisé au café de sa peau.) Il veut que ces nuits où il n'a pas classe et son quart de travail se termine à cinq, il puisse attendre Kurt au coin de la 41e et Broadway. Parfois, ils vont sortir pour un dîner avant de rentrer ensemble - Blaine portera encore ses vêtements de travail froissés et Kurt, la tenue impeccable qu'il aura enfilée au matin. Kurt est toujours si sûr de lui (sauf lorsqu'il est en train de s'effondrer sous Blaine), mais Blaine ne se sent plus comme si il était indigne de se tenir aux côtés de Kurt - grand, magnifique Kurt qui ressemble toujours à quelqu'un débarquant d'un défilé. Blaine apprend que tout ce qui compte c'est la façon dont Kurt le regarde, comme s'il était parfait, comme s'il était désirable. Parce que pour Kurt, il l'est.

Blaine trouve des façons de faire de son ennuyeux code vestimentaire de base Starbucks quelque chose d'un peu plus à la mode, un peu plus intéressant. Il vole une manchette en cuir à Kurt, un matin - en la faisant glisser de son poignet sur le sien alors que Kurt rougit, les joues légèrement roses et ses pupilles se dilatent. (Ils sont tous deux presque en retard au travail ce matin, mais l'ecchymose laissée sur sa cuisse intérieure vaut vraiment la peine de se presser pour être à l'heure.) Il continue à trouver des pantalons qui épousent parfaitement la courbe de ses fesses et moule ses fortes cuisses. Il s'assure que les ourlets finissent quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses chaussures (de nouveaux mandrins qui sont mystérieusement apparu dans son placard et Kurt n'a aucune idée de comment ils sont arrivés là) parce qu'il a vu la façon dont les yeux de Kurt sont inexplicablement attirés par ses chevilles nues. Il laisse même les boutons du haut de ses polos de plus en plus défaits à cause de la façon dont le regard de Kurt s'attarde sur sa poitrine, sans parler de la flambée de recommandations par les clients que le magasin reçoit.

Mais ils trouvent un endroit, une maison de ville d'avant-guerre magnifique, récemment rénové, à Chelsea avec de hauts plafonds, des murs de briques, et une rangée de grandes fenêtres dans le salon qui a une exposition ouest. Ils ont vu la maison un jour de semaine après que Kurt soit sorti du travail, et le soleil de fin d'après-midi éclairé le grand espace ouvert, ce qui rendait le bois éclatant d'une lueur chaleureuse que la lumière rose dorée lissée le long des murs. Blaine se dresse au milieu de la pièce, baignée de lumière avec la rivière Hudson scintillant au loin, les bras de Kurt installé autour de sa taille et son menton posé sur son épaule, et il prend une grande respiration du plus profond de son âme. Blaine n'avait pas réalisé à quel point étroit et confinée son ancien appartement était. Mais cela - cela sent comme si ça pourrait devenir leur maison.

Les planchers ne craquent pas et les tuyaux ne grincent pas. Le salon est assez grand pour que Kurt installe une machine à coudre le long du mur du fond où il y a le meilleur éclairage, et il y a une chambre d'amis où Blaine peut enfin mettre un piano, comme ça il n'a pas besoin de rester tard à l'école pour utiliser les salles de pratique étouffantes. La salle de bain n'est pas énorme, mais l'évier est assez large pour leurs trucs à eux deux et la baignoire est faite pour deux. Les appareils de cuisine sont neufs, la porte du four s'ouvre et il y a beaucoup d'espace à revendre, et il y a même un espace pour une petite table dans la salle à manger. Leurs voisins sont un couple de personnes âgées, qui sont ensemble depuis 54 ans et vont toujours danser tous les vendredis soirs, et une jeune famille avec un bébé et deux chiens. C'est aussi proche de la perfection que n'importe quoi puisse être.

Blaine sait, il sait que Cooper a fait quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent obtenir cet endroit. Mais il ne peut pas le prouver. Le loyer mensuel écrit sur le bail est trop faible, trop faible pour une maison comme ça dans un quartier comme Chelsea. Il en parle à Kurt, une nuit, lorsque les documents sont là près à être signé, mais il ne peut pas lui-même prendre la plume. Kurt hausse les épaules et dit quelque chose à propos de l'ancien locataire mort dans la salle de bains. Mais il le dit avec une contraction de ses lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux qui froisse le nez de Blaine jusqu'à ce que Kurt l'embrasse dans la soumission, le repoussant dans les coussins du canapé alors que les papiers du bail glissent au sol. Blaine laisse tomber.

Son frère a été désespéré de l'aider à s'en sortir depuis le lycée (en réalité depuis le jour où il est né), depuis qu'il voulait, pour une nuit de folie, s'enfuir avec Cooper à Los Angeles aussi loin de Bridgeport qu'il le pouvait. Cooper avait proposé de lui acheter un billet d'avion et de lui permettre de rester sur le canapé aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, mais le lendemain matin l'envie sauvage de s'enfuir qui s'était éveillé en lui avait disparu et il avait avancé, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Blaine a refusé l'offre d'aide pour sa scolarité pour son premier cycle à NYU de Cooper(de toute façon il a prouvé que ce n'était pas nécessaire quand il a remporté cette bourse), et encore pour ses études supérieures. Il est allé jusqu'à dire à l'intendant de l'école de lui faire savoir si quelqu'un essayé de payer ses factures pour lui. Mais chaque trimestre il trouvait les livres sur ses listes de fournitures et les piles de partitions reposer sur sa table. Il n'y a jamais eu une note de jointe, mais il savait toujours d'où ils provenaient. Et quand ses placards et ses armoires étaient remplis de plus de nourriture que ce qu'il se souvenait avoir acheté après une des visites de Cooper, eh bien, Blaine a appris à accepter l'aide de son frère qu'il voulait si désespérément lui donner. Surtout quand cela signifiait qu'il avait plus d'argent pour emmener Kurt dîner, à des spectacles, des musées et des brunchs le dimanche à leur café préféré où ils souriaient l'un à l'autre autour d'une tasse de café et emmêlaient leurs pieds sous la table.

Mais Blaine ne peut pas ne pas se soucier de l'improbable, de l'incroyablement faible loyer, pas quand il écrit son nom à côté de celui de Kurt sur le bail. Il ne dit rien, pas à ce moment-là, mais il pense à un autre morceau de papier sur lequel il veut voir son nom griffonné à côté de celui de Kurt.

* * *

Aucun d'eux n'a beaucoup à vendre ou à se débarrasser - la sous-location de Kurt était entièrement meublée et l'appartement exigu de Blaine était trop petit pour avoir accumulé beaucoup au fil des ans. La plupart de ce qui est à Kurt sont ses vêtements et son offre croissante de tissus, ses étagères de livres et de films. Blaine ne peut pas attendre de voir ses livres organisées avec ceux de Kurt, il veut tout ranger dans un placard et ne plus se souvenir à qui appartient à la base les tasses de cafés.

Il y a le canapé (que Blaine a acheté pour 50 $ il y a cinq ans), mais il veut en quelque sorte se débarrasser de lui, même s'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se permettre d'en avoir un nouveau, et il y a la bibliothèque dont Blaine ne pourra jamais se séparer. Il y a la commode que le grand-père de Blaine a construite et la table basse dans le salon, mais celle-ci n'est pas très importante pour lui. Et bien sûr, il y a le lit de Blaine que Kurt exige de garder, peu importe la raison.

"J'ai beaucoup de bons souvenirs de ton lit." Kurt chuchote à l'oreille de Blaine et il glisse sa main vers le bas de la taille de Blaine. Blaine frémit, se souvenant du visage de Kurt au-dessus du sien cette première nuit, le regard doucement étonné dans ses yeux, et il ne peut pas s'opposer à cela.

Cela signifie que tout ce déménagement est une affaire assez simple. Le collègue de Blaine, Jeff, se présente en début de matinée (sur son jour de congé) pour aider avec les cartons à charger dans le camion de déménagement, et il en va de même de Cooper, même s'il est un peu près certain que son frère est censé être à Vancouver pour le tournage d'un nouveau film avec Martin Scorsese. Jeff regarde Cooper avec la bouche grande ouverte pendant environ cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Coop lui offre un autographe. Il rougit si profondément qu'il semble brûlé par le soleil, mais accepte le manchon de la tasse de café de Cooper qui porte maintenant le nom de Cooper griffonné. Burt veut venir pour aider ses garçons, mais Kurt refuse, lui disant qu'il devrait venir pour Thanksgiving à la place. (Il y a un chèque trop généreux dans leur boîte aux lettres une semaine plus tard, qui amène Blaine au téléphone en quelques secondes et il murmure sa gratitude à Burt pendant une heure.)

Le matin est un peu couvert et frais quand ils conduisent jusqu'à la maison de ville. La rue est calme, et à la fin du bloc Blaine voit une femme promenant un chien. Il sent Kurt se ranger à côté de lui sur le trottoir et glisser sa main dans celle de Blaine. Blaine frissonne quand ils regardent vers le bâtiment qui est maintenant leur maison.

C'est grand. C'est énorme. C'est lui et Kurt ensemble. Son cœur se sent plein à craquer et il ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter. Il n'a jamais, jamais pensait que sa vie en arriverait là. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un juste pour lui, surtout quelqu'un comme Kurt - Kurt, qui est comme s'il avait été fait juste pour les mains et la bouche et le cœur de Blaine. Il sait qu'il est fait pour Kurt exactement de la même façon. C'est glorieux et effrayant, Blaine n'y changerait absolument rien. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire est de s'accrocher alors que sa vie emprunte cette toute nouvelle route pavée.

Blaine monte les marches de leur porte d'entrée, Kurt à côté de lui et il tient toujours sa main fermement, mais il s'arrête sur le seuil avec la nouvelle clé brillante entre ses doigts. Son coeur bat la chamade et ses genoux tremblent.

"Tu devrais le faire," dit Blaine, en regardant vers Kurt. Kurt sourit tout doucement à lui et secoue la tête.

"Blaine." La voix de Kurt est douce et affectueuse, et le _je t'aime même si tu es ridicule_ est évident sur son beau visage.

"Kurt."

Kurt fronce son adorable nez avant qu'il ne tende la main et replie son autre main sur celle de Blaine. "Ensemble."

Blaine retient son souffle alors qu'ils glissent la clé dans la serrure, la serrure ouvre la voie avec un clic retentissant et la porte s'ouvre.

Blaine fait presque tomber les clés et il entend le halètement choqué de Kurt à côté de lui. Leur nouvelle maison est presque entièrement meublée. Il y a un canapé et une causeuse dans le salon, incliné vers un endroit où leur TV va parfaitement cadrer. Une table basse fait d'un bois riche qui vient compléter le parquet se trouvant au milieu de l'arrangement.

"Huh, intéressant." Dit Cooper, trop nonchalamment, derrière eux alors qu'il s'approche tout près pour regarder dans la maison.

Blaine avance à l'intérieur, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il s'accroche désespérément à la main de Kurt. Il y a de longs rideaux suspendus au-dessus des fenêtres où il n'en existait pas auparavant, et la couleur crème pâle s'accorde avec le nouveau mobilier et la moquette marron foncé provenant de l'ancien appartement de Blaine qui attend dans le camion de déménagement. Une confortable chaise à bascule rembourrée que Blaine reconnaît immédiatement de la maison de ses grands-parents est placé à côté d'une table de chevet avec une lampe dessus. Il ne correspond pas aux canapés, pas vraiment, mais la vue de celle-ci fait se serrer le cœur de Blaine presque douloureusement. Il n'a pas été à la maison de ses grands-parents depuis des années, mais cette chaise ramène chaque souvenir. Mise en place là où la lumière est la meilleure, une table de travail juste à la bonne hauteur et à la bonne taille pour une machine à coudre, et même s'il ne peut pas voir la pièce déserte d'où il est, il est prêt à parier sa vie qu'il y a un Piano en attente pour lui là-dedans.

Et il y a des vases avec des fleurs fraîches, agréablement parfumés partout; sur la nouvelle table de café, sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sur les longs et espacés rebords de fenêtre.

Blaine ne peut presque pas respirer et seulement la chaleur de Kurt pressé près de son côté l'empêche de s'échapper hors de son corps ou de s'effondrer au sol. Quand Blaine regarde par-dessus son épaule, Jeff leur sourit tellement que Blaine est certain qu'il était au courant.

"Les fleurs ne sont pas moi", dit Cooper en passant, parce qu'apparemment ni Blaine ni Kurt ne pouvait dire un seul mot. "Les fleurs sont du patron de Kurt. Une belle femme cette Carrie. Je pense qu'elle en a finalement assez de moi après lui avoir fait signé tous ces livres. Et avoir échangé nos cravates avec son mari dans l'ascenseur du Condé Nast." Cooper touche à un des murs avec prudence.

"Cooper, tu-" Commence à dire Blaine, mais s'arrête. Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'il puisse dire. Il se jette tout simplement dans les bras de Cooper comme il le faisait quand il était un petit garçon. Les bras forts de Cooper viennent l'entourer et le tenir serré, Blaine essaie de ne pas pleurer dans la poitrine de son grand frère.

C'est presque trop, surtout compte tenu de ce que Cooper a déjà fait pour eux, et pas seulement pour la maison.

Cela fait des mois, et Blaine est encore en train de surmonter le choc à propos de la demande pour un costume. Cooper n'avait pas dit à quel événement le costume que Kurt faisait pour lui était censé être pour. Il a seulement dit que c'était pour un événement pas tout à fait tout en noir-cravate qui serait très largement photographié.

Blaine n'avait jamais, au grand jamais prévu de se blottir sur le canapé sous une couverture avec Kurt pour regarder la cérémonie des oscars par une froide et neigeuse fin de soirée de février et voir son frère (qui a été nommé à nouveau pour le meilleur second rôle masculin) marcher sur le tapis rouge dans le très habillé costume que Kurt avait conçu et créé pour lui.

Kurt s'était étouffé avec son pop-corn et Blaine avait lâché la télécommande au sol. C'était Cooper dans un costume parfaitement adapté avec un subtil motif sur le tissu et juste assez unique au niveau de la coupe et du style pour le faire ressortir dans la mer de smokings noire basique. C'était son frère, face au monde, dans une tenue que Kurt, jeune et inexpérimenté Kurt, avait conçue et réalisée avec ses deux mains. Kurt avait informé Carrie du projet, et elle lui avait donné un congé pour qu'il soit en mesure de le réaliser - ainsi que l'accès au tissu et au matériel qui était meilleur que tout ce qu'il pouvait être en mesure d'obtenir par lui-même. (Il s'est avéré qu'elle était tout à fait fan de Cooper Anderson.)

Et puis Cooper avait commencé ses interviews sur le tapis rouge, et dans chacune il a mentionné Kurt. Kurt Hummel: concepteur à venir, talent naturel, quelqu'un à surveiller. Kurt Hummel, petit ami de son frère cadet - un frère qui va sûrement être célèbre dans sa propre voie un jour.

"Je ne pense pas que je vais porter quoi que ce soit d'autre," Cooper avait dit souriant à la caméra. "Tant que Kurt accepte de continuer à faire des choses pour moi. Salut, Kurt. Salut, Blaine. "

Kurt avait enfoui son visage rouge vif dans la poitrine de Blaine et Blaine pouvait sentir son corps tremblant lorsqu'il entoura ses bras fermement autour de son petit ami. Et il savait comment cela pourrait, allait, changer leur vie, comment cela changerait tout. Il savait quel genre d'influence Cooper avait. Blaine pouvait voir clairement les messages et les appels téléphoniques que Kurt commencerait à recevoir des personnes soudainement intéressées par le garçon inconnu qui a conçu le magnifique costume pour Cooper Anderson aux oscars.

C'est de cette façon stupéfiante que la carrière de Kurt commence vraiment, et Blaine ne pourra jamais, jamais assez remercier Cooper pour cela.

Blaine renifle contre l'épaule de Cooper (peut-être qu'il pleure un peu). "Je t'aime, Coop," il murmure. "Tellement."

"Tu es mon petit frère," répond Cooper, et il appuie un baiser sur le haut de la tête bouclée de Blaine. "Je ferai tout pour toi. Et pour Kurt. Tu dois juste me laisser faire."

Blaine hoche la tête et recule. Il a compris. Il finit par comprendre que ce n'est pas une question d'argent, ou de la pitié, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais la famille. Cooper embrasse son front avant qu'il n'atteigne Kurt. Blaine se déplace un peu vers le côté et Cooper attire Kurt dans ses bras pour un câlin serré.

"Merci," Kurt murmure, juste assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende. Il y a tellement de choses dans ces deux mots que de nouvelles larmes coulent à nouveau des yeux de Blaine. Blaine comprend cela aussi - il n'y a aucune façon de remercier convenablement quelqu'un pour quelque chose comme ça.

"De rien, ce n'est vraiment rien. Tu as rendu mon frère plus heureux que n'importe qui. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi. Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive."

Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi à tout déballer: mettre les plats dans les placards, des livres sur les étagères, des vêtements dans les placards et les tiroirs. Parfois, Blaine doit s'arrêter et attire Kurt dans un lent, doux baiser, juste pour se fondre dans le goût des lèvres de Kurt et la sensation de sa langue. Il sait que c'est vrai - cette maison, et cette vie - mais c'est difficile à croire. Les rêves qu'il imaginait à peine se réalisent devant ses yeux et il peut à peine respirer.

Ils commandent une pizza et Jeff amène un pack de bière qu'il avait en quelque sorte réussie à cacher comme une surprise. Les quatre d'entre eux s'installent autour de la nouvelle table basse, sur le vieux tapis de Blaine, et mangent et boivent jusqu'à ce que la nuit gagne du terrain et que les lumières des bateaux sur la rivière Hudson scintillent au loin à travers la grande fenêtre.

Et cette nuit-là, quand Cooper a heureusement disparu dans une chambre d'hôtel pour une fois, et Jeff est rentré chez lui, Blaine se recroqueville avec Kurt dans leur vieux lit dans leur nouvelle chambre. Les murs sentent la peinture fraîche et les draps sa lessive. La peau de Kurt est chaude et humide sous sa joue et contre son corps.

"Je suis ridiculement amoureux de toi." Blaine murmure contre la gorge de Kurt. Sa jambe est drapée sur les cuisses nues de Kurt et son genou remonte intimement la hanche de Kurt. Il peut sentir le cœur de Kurt battre contre sa propre poitrine et le son de celui-ci, c'est le rythme de la vie de Blaine.

Les doigts de Kurt s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux et inclinent son visage pour un baiser paresseux. Le contact des mains de Kurt et le goût de son haleine sont la cadence de l'âme même de Blaine. C'est ce qu'il a essayé de saisir dans les mots, les notes, les versets depuis le moment où Kurt est entré si inopinément dans son Starbucks, un chaud matin de septembre.

"Je t'aime tellement que je n'ai plus les mots. Murmure Kurt qui brosse son pouce sur les lèvres de Blaine. Et les yeux de Blaine se ferment.

_Je vais me marier avec toi,_ Blaine pense, mais ne dit pas vraiment. Pas encore.

Mais il le fera.

* * *

Blaine tu es ... ! Ok? J'aime traduire ce genre de chapitre aussi mignon après une journée de cours et j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)

À bientôt pour la magnifique fin de cette magnifique histoire ! Bon courage pour les cours, le travail et le reste tout le monde !


	15. Affogato: Epilogue

On pourrait penser que j'ai attendu l'épisode 5x01 pour poster ce chapitre en vue des "ressemblances" avec les moments Klaine mais pas du tout !

Ceci est simplement une dose de feelings que je partage avec vous pour ce dernier chapitre de Crema. Oui, c'est belle et bien la fin !

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction, vraiment, car je suis très heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec vous :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction qui sais ? Bien qu'avec mes études je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Qui vivra verra !

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffee. net viewstory. php?sid=5483&warning=20

Le Tumblr de l'auteur:** twobirdsonesong. tumblr. com**

**ET VIVE KLAINE ! \o/**

* * *

Blaine attend leur deuxième anniversaire pour lui faire sa demande.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas prêt. Il est prêt. Les anneaux sont nichés dans le fin fond d'un placard de la cuisine à l'intérieur de la cruche de lait de rechange pour sa machine à expresso (le seul endroit où il est assez certain que Kurt ne tombera pas par hasard dessus) depuis plus d'un an - depuis leur premier anniversaire. Il ne pouvait pas les cacher dans le tiroir à chaussettes de la façon dont il l'avait fait pour la clé de l'appartement, même s'ils ont techniquement leurs propres tiroirs, les chaussettes de Kurt ont tendance à finir niché à côté de celle de Blaine et les t-shirts de Blaine finissent pliés entre ceux de Kurt.

Lors d'une chaude après-midi de septembre, lorsqu'il savait que Kurt était hors du bureau pendant quelques heures, il a appelé et a demandé à Carrie si, pour une raison quelconque, elle ne connaîtrait pas par hasard la taille d'anneau de Kurt. Il a essayé de la jouer discret sur le motif de l'appel, mais elle a vu au travers de sa maladroite et bégayeuse question. Carrie a fait mieux en lui offrant des suggestions de style - comment les anneaux ne doivent pas se correspondre, mais se compléter mutuellement; comment un diamant est seulement nécessaire s'il essaye de prouver quelque chose. Et puis elle lui a fait savoir que si elle n'a pas été invitée au mariage, Kurt serait renvoyé. Blaine est entré une semaine plus tard dans un petit magasin de bijoux dans le quartier, appartenant à gentille petite femme au visage rond, devant lequel il était passé un couple de fois, et il prit deux anneaux. Ils n'étaient pas les plus coûteux dans la boutique, mais leur prix ne signifiait rien en comparaison de leur signification .

Blaine a envoyé une photo des anneaux par SMS à Cooper l'après-midi de son achat, et puis Blaine à passer l'heure suivante à écouter son frère alterné entre sanglots, félicitations et Cooper lui criant dessus pour ne pas l'avoir laissé l'aider à choisir à la boutique . Blaine ne peut pas imaginer quel genre de bagues voyantes et hors de prix Cooper l'aurait forcé à choisir, mais l'enthousiasme de son frère signifierait toujours tout pour lui.

Il a caché la boîte dans le pichet de lait avant que Kurt ne rentre à la maison ce soir-là. Les premiers mois après les avoir achetés, le cœur de Blaine se serrait et son souffle se bloquait instantanément dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il entendait Kurt ouvrir une porte de l'armoire, en pensant qu'il tomberait sur la petite boîte.

Ce n'est pas que Blaine attend pour le bon moment - cela a toujours été le bon moment. Il a pensé à faire sa demande depuis leur première nuit dans leur maison ensemble, lorsque Kurt était endormi contre lui et que tout sentait le nouveau et déjà comme à la maison. Il a pensait à ce sujet quand ils se sont envolés pour un long week-end ensemble à Toronto pour leur premier anniversaire, en utilisant les inépuisables points de fidélités de Cooper. Ils ont passé quelques heures à l'AGO, et un peu plus à explorer le St. Lawrence Market tôt le samedi, où Blaine a trop mangé et Kurt a failli se perdre dans la section fromage. Mais ils ont passé la majeure partie du temps à paresser au lit ensemble. Leur confortable petit B & B avait un grand lit et une grande baie vitrée, le dimanche matin avant leur départ pour la maison, Blaine regardait le jeu de lumière du soleil à travers la peau lisse et pâle de Kurt et pensa à sortir la petite boîte noire dans le fin fond de son sac de voyage.

Et ce n'est pas que Blaine pense qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour se marier. Il sait que vingt-quatre ans c'est jeune (vingt-deux ans étaient encore plus jeunes et il était presque prêt à l'époque), mais qu'elle pourquoi attendre encore quelques années? Tout âge est jeune pour quelqu'un de plus âgé, et s'il attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trente, Blaine sait qu'il va le regretter chaque jour, chaque jour au cours desquels il n'a pas appelé Kurt son mari.

_Son mari._

Au cours de leur deuxième Noël ensemble dans l'Ohio, Blaine a acculé Burt dans sa boutique et lui a dit au sujet des anneaux et lui a montré la photo qu'il avait envoyée à Cooper. Il ne les avait pas apporté avec lui lors de ce voyage, trop peur de les perdre en passant par la sécurité de l'aéroport, ou de les laisser tomber en face de Kurt lors du déballage. Ses genoux tremblaient si fort qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait s'effondrer sur le sol froid en béton de la boutique à tout moment. Il n'a pas demandé la permission de Burt, mais il avait besoin de l'approbation du père de Kurt, il comprenait ce que la famille signifiait pour Kurt et il respectait cela. Les larmes dans les yeux de Burt et la massive étreinte qu'il reçut était tout ce dont il avait besoin pout savoir que Burt serait à la cérémonie de mariage peu importe où et quand cela arriverait. Et le «bienvenue dans la famille, fils" murmuré dans ses cheveux était plus que suffisant pour briser quelque chose de profond à l'intérieur de lui et faire pleurer Blaine comme un petit garçon dans les bras de Burt.

Blaine n'attend pas pour rien. Mais son programme d'études supérieures est intense et il prend tout son temps libre. Il doit se concentrer sur cela - sur son écriture et sa composition - parce que c'est son avenir. Il veut le faire, faire quelque chose par lui-même. Ce sont ses rêves et ils ont été ainsi depuis petit garçon. Il ne peut pas les mettre au second plan pour se concentrer sur autre chose, même si ce quelque chose dit "Je le veux" à la personne qu'il aime au cours d'une petite cérémonie intime à New York.

Mais quand il est diplômé en Juin, major de sa promotion, après deux longues années intenses, il sait qu'il peut enfin sortir cette petite boîte noire hors de son lieu secret et la mettre dans la main de Kurt. Sans regret.

Blaine ne quitte pas Starbucks, pas encore, parce que autant qu'il adorerait enfin raccrocher son tablier, il a besoin de l'argent et de l'assurance. Il avait vendu le script de son projet final juste après l'obtention du diplôme, et il est sûr que Cooper ou son professeur avaient au moins un petit quelque chose à voir avec cela. Blaine a pensé qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de faire la part des choses avec ces notes et ces pages qui décrivent si clairement les sentiments les plus intimes de sa relation, mais il est au-delà de satisfait de son travail, et si certains directeur voulait en faire quelque chose, alors qui était Blaine pour se permettre de les en empêcher? Son nom commence à sortir du lot, l'argent et le travail commencent à arriver. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, et ce n'est pas encore fixe, mais c'est un début. C'est quelque chose dont il faut être fier.

Et s'il est parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Blaine aime réellement faire du café. Il aime le talent qui est nécessaire et ce métier . Il aime la façon dont ses mains savent ce qu'il faut faire, sans qu'il ait besoin de bien réfléchir à cela. Bien sûr, il souhaite que Starbucks utilise des machines manuelles sur lesquels il pourrait effectivement affiner et ajuster l'expresso ou que quelqu'un accorde ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt quand il fait de l'art dans l'écume de leurs lattes. Personne ne semble jamais apprécier les citrouilles qu'il dessine vraiment bien au cours d'Halloween, ou les arbres de Noël sur lesquels passent un peu plus de temps pendant les vacances. Au moins Kurt sait retirer le couvercle des boissons pour voir les cœurs et les feuilles que Blaine a faites pour lui.

Mais son avenir se profile encore mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il va se faire connaître en tant qu'écrivain et compositeur. Il a une maison et une vie avec l'homme qu'il aime. Il ne pourrait pas en demander plus .

Juste une dernière chose.

* * *

Blaine jette un oeil à l'horloge.

08h45.

Il soupire un peu et met un couvercle sur l'Americano dans ses mains. La femme qui l'a commandé, vacillante sur ses talons de mauvais goût et portant un petit chien dans son sac, a demandé une double tasse et Blaine fronce les sourcils devant le gaspillage, mais il le fait quand même, car il n'est pas autorisé de dire non.

La journée passe lentement, ce qui est un peu inhabituel pour son magasin. L'heure d'ouverture est habituellement un tourbillon de sandwichs pour le déjeuner et de café goutte à goutte, carafes vides et sucre déversé. Mais le normalement mouvementé magasin de Times Square est un peu lent ce matin - Blaine ne sait pas si c'est parce que c'est un vendredi et que les gens ont pris un jour de congé pour l'un des derniers week-ends de beau temps que New York est susceptible d'avoir avant que la météo ne se dégrade , ou si c'est juste lui. Son esprit est occupé par quelque chose d'autres, quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que la salle de bain qui déjà en manque de papier de toilette, de sorte qu'il n'est pas surprenant qu'il n'ait que 8h45 du matin, et non au moins 11 heures comme il avait prévu qu'il soit. Mais sa distraction ne veut pas dire qu'il peut se relâcher sur son travail. Ses clients attendent une boisson qui est bonne, et chaude également.

Ses clients ne se soucient pas que Blaine va demander à son copain de l'épouser demain.

Son équipe avait effectivement eu assez de temps libre avant que les clients ne commence à arriver pour dépoussiérer les appuis fenêtre et nettoyer les canalisations, alors que normalement, ces choses doivent attendre l'heure de clôture. Blaine songe même à demander à Jeff de prendre les tapis de l'allée et de les frotter. Ils sont collants à cause du lait renversé, des Frapuccino et ils commencent à sentir. Blaine pourrait le faire lui-même, mais il est superviseur de l'équipe ce matin, et Jeff a une obsession étrange pour le nettoyage en profondeur dont Blaine tire avantage dans la mesure du possible. C'est aussi un sale boulot et Jeff porte un pantalon noir ce jour-là - la mousse et la saleté des tapis ne seront pas aussi tachantes sur lui comme elle le ferait sur celui kakis de Blaine.

Blaine n'a même pas eu la joie de voir Kurt faire la queue ce matin. Kurt a une journée de congé chez Vogue pour finir un costume de M. Preston, le mari de Carrie. Il y a encore un autre gala la semaine prochaine (et si Blaine avait bien appris quelque chose sur l'industrie de la mode, c'est qu'ils aimaient organiser des fêtes) et Carrie a dit à Kurt de se concentrer sur le costume au lieu de son travail habituel. Et quand Carrie Bradshaw vous dit de ne pas venir travailler parce que les manches de costume de son mari ont besoin de peaufinage, eh bien, vous ne venez pas au travail.

Kurt se fait plutôt bien connaitre en tant que concepteur, même s'il n'a pas encore sorti sa propre ligne, à ce jour son travail est basé sur la commission, mais cela va le mener quelque part. Sa notoriété croissante et en partie grâce au soutien vocal continue de Cooper et le refus de porter quoi que ce soit d'autre mais les créations de Kurt, mais c'est surtout dû au talent évident et inné de Kurt. Mais en raison de sa position en tant qu'assistant de Carrie, son travail reflète directement Vogue - il doit être parfait. Blaine sait que Kurt n'exige rien de moins que le meilleur de lui-même. Ils ont tous deux cette touche de perfectionnisme en eux, même s'ils se débrouillent pour laisser cela sur le seuil de leur porte d'entrée.

Mais c'est le moment préféré de son quart de travail que d'entendre le commande de Kurt être ordonné depuis la ligne. Deux ans et il est encore excité et troublé de savoir que Kurt est là, à le regarder lui et lui seul. (Blaine en rigole encore quand il se souvient du saisonnier qu'ils avaient engagé, il y a presque un an, qui avait essayé de flirter avec Kurt, et Kurt ne l'avait même pas remarqué du tout.) Et quand cette tasse avec le nom de Kurt griffonné dessus atteint ses mains, il fait cela exclusivement pour lui et pas pour tout autre client. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de chauffer le lait et le verser par automatisme, il fait quelque chose pour Kurt. C'est important pour lui qu'il soit parfait à chaque fois, même si cela signifie ralentir la cadence . À l'heure actuelle, ses clients réguliers savent qui est Kurt pour Blaine, et ils savent que le peu d'attente supplémentaire vaut la boisson qu'ils vont eux aussi obtenir de Blaine. Kurt n'a jamais été juste un autre client.

"Hey toi."

Blaine relève la tête, surpris, et il fait presque tomber les verres qui regorgent d'expresso, il connaît cette voix. Il la connaît mieux que la sienne.

Kurt se tient là, dans un manteau sombre avec ses cheveux bien coiffés en arrière, magnifique comme toujours. Il porte le même foulard bleu ciel que lors de leur première rencontre, et cela rend ses yeux si brillant et lumineux qu'il coupe littéralement le souffle de Blaine . C'est comme si c'était depuis toujours et seulement hier depuis que Kurt est entré pour la première fois dans son magasin.

"Hey!" Blaine réussit à verser un peu de lait dans la tasse marquée par un latte pour sauver les cafés qu'il a failli renverser. Il pense qu'il ne va jamais se lasser de la façon dont Kurt le se fait sentir si heureux et nerveux, comme un écolier devant son premier contact avec son béguin.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Il avait laissé Kurt depuis les premières heures avant l'aube encore endormie dans leur lit. «Tu es censé prendre un jour de congé." Blaine attrape un couvercle et le clipse sur la boisson et la glisse vers la femme qui attend sur le bord du comptoir avec beaucoup moins de soins qu'il le fait habituellement. Elle est une cliente régulière, et elle jette un coup d'œil entre Kurt et Blaine, un petit sourire haussant ses lèvres, avant qu'elle prenne son verre et ne parte.

«Tu étais déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé,» dit Kurt, et sa voix est faible et malicieuse, sur ce ton seulement réservé à Blaine. Il ajuste le col de Blaine sur sa sangle de tablier. «Tu m'as manqué." Il brosse rapidement ses doigts dans ses boucles et tente d'en replier une derrière l'oreille de Blaine. Les cheveux de Blaine sont plus que jamais sauvages et magnifiques, et il sait comment Kurt adore courir ses doigts à travers, mais peut-être pas au milieu d'un Starbucks.

Blaine rougit un peu de l'attention, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Kurt va toujours avoir cet effet sur lui.

"Puis-je te faire quelque chose? Tu peux rester un peu? Ma pause est dans pas longtemps. "Blaine demande, et a déjà atteint une tasse. Kurt a fait tout le chemin jusqu'à ici juste pour le voir - le moins qu'il puisse faire et de préparer un café à son petit ami .

"Comme si je pouvais dire non à cette offre." Kurt lui fait un clin d'oeil et Blaine veut tendre la main, prendre un bout de cette écharpe, et ramener Kurt à lui dans un baiser. Il ne se soucie pas de faire cela en face de toute son équipe.

Blaine occupe ses mains avec une cruche de lait écrémé pour empêcher de faire exactement cela. Il a environ 10 minutes avant sa pause-déjeuner, et il est excité, presque en train de rebondir sur ses orteils, lorsqu'il pense qu'il va soudainement passer sa pause avec Kurt quand il pensait qu'il ne le verrait pas avant plus tard cet après-midi.

Alors qu'il fait le café habituel de Kurt, Blaine laisse la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis plus d'un an commencé à progressivement se former en mot sur sa langue. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que celui-ci. Son pouls palpite follement dans ses veines et ses mains tremblent un peu. Il est complètement sous l'effet de la nervosité, mais il n'a pas peur, il a assez de courage pour cela. Il sait exactement ce qu'il veut.

«Alors,» Blaine commence quand il glisse la tasse vers Kurt. Ses lèvres sont sèches, tout comme sa gorge, et il est sûr Kurt peut entendre battre son coeur frénétiquement par-dessus le bip des minuteries et le bourdonnement du four à pâtisserie. "Demain matin. Le Park? Je sais que tu es occupé, mais-"

"Bien sûr." Kurt lui sourit, et c'est le sourire qui est réservé seulement à Blaine. C'est celui où ses yeux deviennent doux et sa bouche se courbe à peine . Il apaise les nerfs de Blaine et apaise son coeur.

Il est tout à fait prêt pour cela.

* * *

Samedi matin est frais et brumeux, avec cette lumière du soleil d'octobre filtré qui va passer à travers la brume de 10 h. Kurt se réveille à l'odeur du café et des gaufres et un espace vide dans le lit à côté de lui. Il s'étire nonchalamment, laissant les draps glisser sur son corps nu, avant qu'il ne se lève et ne se laisse guider par son nez dans la cuisine.

Blaine est debout devant le gaufrier, vêtu d'un jean et son t-shirt Hummel Tires and Lube, et Kurt prend un moment pour admirer la largeur des épaules de Blaine et le déplacement de ses muscles sous le tissu mince de la chemise usée. Ses cheveux sont un peu humides et Kurt se demande depuis combien de temps il est éveillé pour avoir eu le temps de prendre une douche et de préparer un petit déjeuner .

"Tu es matinal», dit Kurt, Blaine lui jette un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à un secret dans ses yeux que Kurt ne peut pas deviner.

"Hey, bonjour!" Blaine traverse la cuisine, droit vers Kurt, et appuie un chaleureux, langoureux baiser sur la bouche de Kurt. Il a le goût de dentifrice et de café et Kurt fredonne, appréciateur. Il se presse plus près, glisse une main autour de la taille de Blaine, et enchevêtre ses autres doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine. La bouche de Blaine s'ouvre si facilement pour lui et Kurt ne se lassera jamais, jamais du doux frisson de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

"Hé, hé non," Blaine rit un peu et s'échappe de l'emprise de Kurt. Kurt se plaint et resserre ses doigts dans la chemise de Blaine, se cramponnant. «Va t'habiller. Nous prenons le petit déjeuner et nous partons. "

"Mais", Kurt se rapproche et trouve le cou de Blaine, il embrasse la peau chaude qu'il trouve là-bas.

Mais nous pourrions retourner au lit, il pense. Il sait qu'il a promis à Blaine d'aller au parc, mais les chemins sinueux et les collines seront encore là dans une heure ou deux.

C'est sans doute un cliché, juste un peu, que Central Park soit devenu leur endroit. Mais c'est ainsi. Kurt est certain qu'ils ont couvert chaque mètre du parc à maintes reprises au cours des deux dernières années. Ils ont enfilé des bottes de pluie et avancé péniblement à travers la boue pendant un printemps particulièrement pluvieux, blotties ensemble sous le parapluie jaune vif de Kurt tandis que Blaine résistait à l'envie de chanter Singing in the Rain. Ils ont porté des tongs en été et marchés pieds nus dans l'herbe. Blaine a été piqué par une abeille, mais cela en valait la peine rien que pour la façon dont Kurt a tenu de la glace sur son pied et sa cheville pour l'apaiser avec ses doigts prudents jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Ils ont chaussé de grosses bottes et se tenaient les mains gantées au cœur de l'hiver lorsque la neige s'est entassée et leur nez et leurs joues étaient rouges à cause du froid. Kurt sourit chaque fois qu'il pense à cette après-midi quand Blaine et lui se sont dirigés vers le tronc d'un arbre nu et s'embrassèrent, lentement et sensuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à nouveau chaud.

Mais l'automne c'est quand il a rencontré Blaine, c'est quand il est tombé en amour avec un homme magnifique avec un cœur généreux .

C'est l'automne à nouveau maintenant, l'air est vif, frais, et toutes les feuilles de Central Park sont d'une couleur riche et contraste avec le gris et le fond noir de la ville. Kurt a une gaufre saupoudrée de cannelle et de sucre en poudre enveloppé dans du papier ciré pour qu'il puisse le porter dans une main tandis qu'il tient une tasse de café riche et sombre dans l'autre. Il a besoin de remercier Blaine correctement pour le petit déjeuner quand ils rentreront de leur promenade. Blaine est à ses côtés, suffisamment proche pour que leurs épaules se touchent à chaque pas, sirotant son café et à peine grignoter sa propre gaufre, Kurt ne pourrait pas être plus heureux . La terre pourrait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et le faire tomber dans les profondeurs sachant qu'il avait vraiment, pleinement vécue sa vie .

Blaine est calme à côté de lui - plus que d'habitude - et Kurt se demande s'il est stressé à propos de la nouvelle pièce sur laquelle il a travaillé si dur. Il a entendu Blaine au piano à chaque les heures au cours de la dernière semaine à tapoter des notes et à en griffonner. C'est une belle mélodie, peu importe pour quoi elle est .

Kurt pousse du coude le bras de Blaine et il lève ses yeux vers lui, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il fronce un de ces sourcils sombre à Kurt, comme pour dire: «Oui, chéri?" Et Kurt sourit simplement et secoue la tête. Il n'a rien à dire, pas vraiment, il voulait juste être sûr que Blaine va bien. Il y a toujours quelque chose de sombre et de secret dans les yeux de Blaine, la même chose qui était là dans la cuisine, mais Kurt ne peut pas mettre un nom dessus. Il hausse les épaules et prend une profonde respiration. New York peut être sale et crasseux dans les meilleurs jours, mais l'air dans le parc est léger et frais et il remplit ses poumons de la douce odeur de l'herbe mouillée et des feuilles.

Ils font leur chemin le long de l'allée bordée d'arbres, passant prestement les caillots de touristes et les coureurs en esquivant leurs chiens. Kurt sait qu'ils se dirigent vers la terrasse Bethesda. C'est l'un de leurs endroits préférés, et du niveau supérieur Kurt peut à peine distinguer le château de Belvédère s'élevant au loin. Ce monument sera toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur.

Il y a des gens qui rôdent autour de la grande fontaine de Bethesda, comme toujours - les New-Yorkais et les touristes - mais il y a toujours quelque chose de serein et paisible sur la terrasse et les terrains environnants. Sur le côté, il y a un homme plus âgé perché sur une caisse devant un chevalet avec un boîtier d'aquarelles à ses pieds, et une fille maigre à lunettes à la monture épaisse qui prend des photos de la fontaine avec un vieux Polaroid.

Blaine est nerveux, le petit sourire du début a disparu. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, nerveusement entre ses dents, et tord sa propre tasse de café sans relâche dans ses mains. Ses sourcils sont froncés et Kurt peut voir les contractions musculaires de sa mâchoire crispée. Kurt n'a pas vu les épaules de Blaine aussi tendues depuis la nuit de la présentation du projet final de son master.

"Ça va?" Kurt demande enfin, quand Blaine s'arrête à côté de la fontaine, dans un espace où il n'y a pas tout à fait grand nombre de personnes.

Blaine prend leurs tasses et les dépose sur le bord de la fontaine avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et dit: «Donne-moi tes mains." Sa voix est faible, presque bourrue, et Kurt à l'impression que Blaine tire ses mots du plus profond de son être, à partir de la semelle de ses chaussures et même au-delà.

Il le fait volontiers (il donnerait à Blaine tout ce qu'il souhaite), et Blaine enferme les mains de Kurt dans les siennes. Blaine caresse son pouce rythmiquement sur le dos des doigts de Kurt, et Kurt frissonne à cause du touché familier, mais surtout à cause du regard sérieux, intense dans les yeux de Blaine. Il n'a jamais vu Blaine comme ça - pas à leur première date, pas quand Blaine lui a offert la clé de son ancien appartement, pas même quand Blaine murmura Je t'aime, faiblement dans son oreille le jour de Noël.

Le cœur de Kurt commence à battre rapidement et il sent ses joues se colorer d'une légère nuance de rose. Il tremble, mais il n'a pas peur. Il n'a jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit avec Blaine.

"Kurt-"

Et soudain, il sait ce que Blaine va lui demander. Bien sûr, il le sait, et la réponse a toujours été oui.

"Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Kurt», dit Blaine, et sa voix est épaisse et étranglée par l'émotion. "Et je ne veux plus jamais savoir ce que c'est que de vivre sans toi. J'ai été sans toi avant, et le monde signifiait si peu pour moi. Il signifie tout pour moi maintenant. Tu signifies tout. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais à ta recherche jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves."

Kurt ne peut pas respirer et il ne peut pas ralentir les battements de son cœur alors que Blaine glisse sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une petite boîte noire. Il pourrait y avoir un millier de personnes qui les regardaient, mais en ce moment il n'y a rien, il n'y a pas personne, mais Blaine et les deux anneaux brillants nichés ensemble à l'intérieur de la boîte. La poitrine de Kurt est serrée et il n'y a pas de son sur terre comparable au vrombissement de son sang dans tout son corps et au doux timbre de la voix de Blaine.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Le monde se rétrécit et se concentre uniquement sur les yeux brillants de Blaine sous le soleil d'automne, et sur les bagues brillantes dans sa paume. Les genoux de Kurt tremblent et il s'accroche à l'avant-bras de Blaine pour se stabiliser.

Il ne fait aucun doute quant à sa réponse. Il n'a jamais été.

«Oui», il expire et cela provient du plus profond de son être. Cela provient de son cœur, son sang et son âme. "Oui bien entendu que je me marierai avec toi."

Le sourire qui illumine le visage de Blaine est le plus lumineux que Kurt n'ai jamais vu et il ne faiblit pas lorsque Blaine glisse l'une des bagues sur son annulaire. Il s'adapte parfaitement et Kurt ne pense même pas à demander comment Blaine a su. Il ne peut penser à rien sauf au fait que Blaine n'est plus son petit ami, mais son fiancé, et bientôt il sera son mari. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux qui glissent sur ses joues et il ne s'en soucie pas du tout.

Kurt prend le deuxième anneau de la boîte et, de ses doigts tremblants, parvient à le glisser sur le propre doigt de Blaine tandis que Blaine continue à lui sourire comme s'il était le meilleur, la chose la plus importante dans ce monde. Et Kurt se rend compte, que dans un sens, il l'est.

L'anneau est à peine glissé que Blaine saisit son visage avec ses deux mains, la boîte contenant auparavant les bagues tombant au sol, et l'attire dans un long baiser. Kurt peut goûter aux larmes de Blaine, et aux siennes, ayant le goût du sel amer et la saveur sucrée de l'amour, de la joie et de leur avenir.

Kurt se détache juste assez pour chuchoter, «Je t'aime», et Blaine avale les mots avec un autre baiser.

Blaine descend sa main gauche, la main qui porte désormais la bague de fiançailles placée là par les propres doigts de Kurt, et l'enroule autour de la taille de Kurt. Il rapproche son corps près de celui de Kurt et repose sa joue sur son épaule.

"Danse avec moi", dit-il, et ce n'est pas une question.

Quelque part au loin, joue une mélodie. Kurt ne l'avait pas entendu jouer avant, mais il l'entend maintenant. Notes de violoncelle - douces et émouvantes, terriblement romantiques - un écho de l'inférieur de la terrasse emporter au loin par le vent.

"Aussi longtemps que la musique dure."

Et la musique ne s'arrêta jamais de jouer.

* * *

Et voilà, The end !

Klaine fiancés est la meilleure chose du monde n'est ce pas? On attend le mariage maintenant :D

Encore une fois j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fan fiction, très heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec vous !

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que tout cela vous a faits sourire, donné des feelings...etc., Klaine comme on l'aime !

À bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire, qui sait ;)


End file.
